Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: Takes place after "Tangled Ever after." When Flynn & Rapunzel are ready to be the new rulers of Corona-an assassination attack, the laws of inheritance & invalid marriage crush their lives just before them. They need a solution-a truth about their lost child. Sequel to-"Are You Afraid of the Dark".
1. Chapter 1

**Flash back (For who didn't read the original story 'Are you afraid of the dark?") **

**At the tangent of the original fairytale, an accident on the day of the celebration of Rapunzel's return led Flynn to meet his past. His evil cousin Prince Eltor tried to kill him in many ways to get the throne. But at last Flynn's past revealed which made him the lost son of Queen Rubina and King Arnon as well as the prince of Naldora, the neighboring kingdom of Corona. **

**Chapter song - "I've always loved you" by "Enrique lglesias".**

The girl was wondering alone in the forest. The cold night air was laden with the pungent smell of fire & ashes. The red glow of the dying fire at a distance had painted the dark horizon in bright crimson. The green grass was painted red with the blood of the people lying at her feet. And her tiny bare feet were carrying her among the pile of lifeless bodies. Her maple green eyes were searching for her beloved among the bodies lying on the ground. Her half burnt yellow gown was trailing behind her while her messy brown hair was flying in the wind. She stopped near a body lying in the sea of blood. She tried to look at face of the dead man. A sigh of relief came from her mouth. Thank God, it wasn't him. Then where was he?

'Princess!" a touch on her shoulder sent a chill through her spine. Slowly she raised her face to find a middle aged man in red uniform standing behind her. His face was wearing a veil of sadness. "Captain!' The brown haired princess pulled herself upon her feet 'Where is my husband?'

'Yes, princess!' the captain nodded sadly "Follow me." the girl followed him through the dark paths of the dark forest. She had no idea how long they walked but at last they stopped near a cave. "There." The captain raised his finger pointing forward. The lost princess followed his finger to find a man lying on the ground. His body was covered with blood. He was strangely still except the unsteady rise & fall of his chest.

'Eu..Eugene!' her voice trembled as her anxious feet carried her towards her husband. 'I'm here, Eugene.' She frantically took his limp hand. Eugene's eyes flickered a little. His eyes opened barely revealing the gorgeous chocolate eyes beneath his long eyelashes. A sad smile laced his lips. His lips trembled a little to utter her name "Rapunzel." Then his eyelids drooped.

'Eugene!' a scream ripped Rapunzel's throat as he went limp in her arms. Tears began rolling down from her big emerald eyes.

But no healing flower grew from her tears this time.

()()()

'No, Eugene!' her eyes flew open. The princess sat up on the bed. Her white nightgown was wet with sweat. Her chest was still rising & falling heavily with each breath. She quickly stretched her hand to find the glass on the bedside table. She took a large sip. She let the coldness of the water rush through her body soothing her traumatized mind. This wasn't new to her anymore. She had been having this dream since she heard the news.

Her eyes travelled to her husband sleeping beside her. His one arm was still wound around her swollen middle. The soft mahogany hair had sprawled across his handsome face. His chest was still rising & falling with his each sleepy breath. Rapunzel slowly removed the stray hair from his face. The moonlight had illuminated a side of his face. And he looked so gorgeous! Three years had passed since their marriage. But still he took her breath away.

A soft smile laced her lips. The pixie haired girl lowered her head, placed a kiss upon her sleeping husband's cheeks whispering 'I love you Eugene.'

Then she gently freed herself from his embrace. She got down from bed & walked near the bedroom door. She opened the door & the cold night wind blew to her face. She took a deep breath. Tomorrow would be a big day for both of them.

Then why she was feeling so worried?

()()()

The royal couple of Corona was startled with a gentle knock at the door of their bed chamber. 'Who's there, Rupert?' Queen Anne of Corona settled her emerald eyes upon her husband. 'Don't worry Anne.' King Rupert of Corona gave an assuring smile to his wife "Let me see.' The king walked near the door & opened it to find another mahogany haired woman standing on the other side with a golden eagle sitting upon her shoulder.

'Queen Rubina, I'm glad that you came.' King Rupert kissed the hand of the royalty from neighboring kingdom. He led her inside while Queen Anne arranged a seat beside her. But queen Rubina didn't bother to take the seat. Her beautiful face was veiled with worries & her chocolate eyes were moving frequently with an untold anxiety.

It was Queen Anne who noticed her anxiety first. 'Rubina, are you worried about the letter?' she rose from her chair & placed a comfortable arm around her friend. The letter arrived this morning with no name of signatures. It said something about an assassination attack on the day of the coronation ceremony. And Queen Rubina was dying from worry since it's arrival.

'Don't worry Rubina; no one can do anything to our children.' King Rupert patted her shoulder gently 'Eugene is like our son too. We've arranged the highest security for this ceremony. The captain is doing the best of his ability.'

Queen Rubina's fingerless arms clutched the king's hands for support. She wasn't too convinced yet. She had lost her son once & she never wanted to lose him again.

And Queen Anne could feel her fears because only a mother could feel the heart of another mother. Her grip tightened around the mute queen again. Surely none of them wanted to lose their children again.

()()()

The princess didn't know when her feet carried her to that room. She placed her hand upon the ornamented door & pushed it open. It was a bit dark inside. Even the moonlight pouring though the windows above couldn't remove the darkness. The chameleon sitting on her shoulder cricked made a small noise as the smell of the old room blew to their noses. This room was never opened in last twenty one years since the death of the old King Arnon Fitzherbert.

Many things happened in these twenty one years. The lost prince of Naldora returned to take his place among his people with his young wife the princess of Corona by his side. Two kingdoms joined together to celebrate the coronation ceremony of the new rulers.

'It's alright Pascal.' Rapunzel assured the chameleon sitting upon her shoulder. Gently she tiptoed near the pedestal in the middle of the room. Upon the pedestal there was pink little pillow & over the pillow there was a crown, adorned with a flying eagle in the middle- the crown of Naldora.

And it was shining like the sun in the faint moonlight. Carefully she stretched her hand to touch the crown.

'Isn't it a beauty, Blondie?' a familiar voice spoke from behind. Rapunzel's hand trembled a little. She turned her head to find her husband standing behind her. 'Eugene, what you're doing here?' her voice was now full of concern.

Eugene raised his eyebrow with her question. 'I think I should ask you that, Blondie. Do you know how much troubled I was when I woke up to find you gone from the bed?' his deep voice now sounded like a child. He walked closer to her. His musky smell began driving her mad once again. 'Do you know I can't live without you?' Eugene whispered burying his face in the mess of her pixie brown hair.

Rapunzel was now in the prison of her husband's arms. His warm breath was tricking her skin. His fragrance was driving her mad. 'I know, Eugene.' Her voice was dreamy with the coming kiss. "But Eugene, I'm worried.'

'Why?' The former thief raised his face from her hair. He set his brown eyes upon his wife's childlike face. 'I don't know. but somehow I can feel not everyone is happy with us being the new rulers.' The girl pouted her lips like a baby.

The tone in her voice brought a thin smile in his lips. He gentled unwrapped his arms from her body & walked near the crown lying on the velvet pillow. Cautiously he touched it's golden body. Tomorrow will be his coronation day. The people of the joint kingdom will honor him with this crown. But was he ready for taking this responsibility?

'Rapunzel,' Eugene set his brown eyes upon the face of his wife ' Everyone of a royal family dreams to wear this crown. And this crown is not the exception. Much blood had shed for this crown. All who wore this crown death chased them always.'

'No Eugene. Don't say that.' Suddenly Rapunzel's frightened whisper silenced him. Her long fingers clutched the collar of his white nightshirt. 'I can't live without you.' The princess collapsed in his arms 'Please, Eugene. Never utter the word death again.'

'I never will.' Eugene wrapped his arms around his wife. The girl was still shivering. Surely she suffered too much in a very short time. 'Hush, Punzie!' Eugene gently hushed her placing his lips upon her forehead. 'Everything will be alright. Don't worry.' His lips touched her skin. His warm kisses made the girl clam. He felt her hands wrapping around his neck sending an invitation through his body. Surely none of them was interested in this dark conversation anymore in the middle of the night. A smile laced his lips. Surely this girl had a strange ability to set him on fire with a simple touch. He carefully trailed his lips along her eyes, her button nose, along her jaw line. Her lips tasted like a wild berry. They were like two puzzles fitting together. Rapunzel's fingers guided him to her neck, to her bosom & at last he stopped over the swelling in the middle.

'Place your ears over there.' He heard his wife's giggle as he reached her stomach. He obeyed her words. There was a soft thrust from inside startled him. 'The baby kicks!' His eyes lit up with joy.

'Yes! Because he likes you.' Rapunzel smiled looking into his eyes.

'He!' Eugene's eyebrows raised a little with his wife's choice of words for the baby. 'So you want a boy, Blondie!' Eugene joined the giggle. 'Of course.' Rapunzel's eyes danced with joy 'Who can resist having another dashing Flynn Rider.'

'Alright Blondie!' He stopped her resuming the kisses. "As you wish." Now his lips were touching the smoothness of her thighs. 'Ow!' Rapunzel tried to free herself from his grip 'See we need to sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be your coronation..'

'Then don't try to deny the future king!' Eugene's eyes glittered with mischief "I want you to give the best gift for my coronation ceremony.'

'You're impossible.' Rapunzel giggled as Eugene swept her off her feet.

Together the enthusiastic couple began their journey to the celebration of the night. Outside the whole kingdom was getting ready to welcome their new ruler. The roads were decorated with the symbol of eagle & the sun. The houses were being decorated with flowers.

And the night air was filled with the cries of the enthusiastic lovers.

At last Eugene collapsed in Rapunzel's fair arms with his face buried between her bare bosoms. And Rapunzel remained lying on the milky white bed in the sweet warmth of Eugene's strong arms. The princess seemed so happy, free of worries now, dreaming for the future of the baby they were going to have soon. Her eyelids began to droop with the thought of the day waiting ahead.

But the sleep abandoned the young prince. His mind was still owned by the eagle crown. It followed a bloody trail. Many people died for this- his grandfather, his father, his uncle…everyone who wore the crown before him.

Would it be his turn now?

**It's not my brilliant idea. But I decided to do a sequel for this story. Usually I don't do sequel for any of my stories because I often find the sequels suck (of course there're exceptions). I don't like to stick to the same plotline always. But this idea drives me crazy & I think I need to get rid of it. I do know it's not as good as the original so I want your opinions for it. **

**I like to have a reasonable amount of reviews from you, readers because they'll keep the wheel turning.**

**SO Never forget leaving a REVIEW before heading away from this page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy that you welcomed this story as the original one. I'll try to maintain the flow of the previous one here but in a different way.**

**But I need a bit more number of reviews- at least 7/8 for the chapters to keep my inspiration alive.**

**The chapter song- "Fly away" by John Denver.**

The sun set in the west spreading his glorious rays upon the kingdom of Naldora. The shadows around the small stone houses, cobblestone roads began growing larger. The darkness began spread her chiffon scarf along the nooks & corners of the both kingdoms. But the light wasn't gone with the dying sun. One by one the people began peeping through their houses, from workplaces, from the villages & the towns. The rich men were preparing their decorated carriages as well as their best horses. Even the poor put on their best dresses, trying to look a bit smart. The nicely polished carriages were carrying the lovely ladies with elaborate gowns & shining diamonds accompanied their finely sculpted men by their sides while the poorest baker wife put on her torn yet nicely washed dress accompanied by her husband in rags to join the rally. The smile on their faces lighted the dark night of the kingdom, shining brighter than the silver moon above. The children from the orphanages came out guided by their headmistress. Their young, bright eyes were watching the people around them while their curious questions were driving their headmistress mad. Still the brown haired lady wasn't exhausted. Her dark chocolate eyes were shining with pride.

'Lady Emlyn, didn't Eugene live with us?' one of the child screamed with pleasure. "Of course, dear.' Lady Emlyn's smile never faded 'But don't call him Eugene anymore. He's going to be King Eugene tonight.'

'King! Wow!' the small child's dark eyes widened with wonder. "I want to be king too.' He whispered. "Of course darling.' Lady Emlyn bent a little to kiss his cheek "You're always a king inside your heart." A sigh escaped from her mouth. Long twenty one years ago another brown eyed boy asked her the same question. And she told him the same thing. And tonight he would be a king! King Eugene! A drop of tear rolled down from the corner of her eyes. She didn't try to wipe it away. This was not a tear of sorrow but the tear of joy. Her little Eugene was all grown up now.

The crowd was led by a group of men with rough faces, messy cloths & weird weapons. They were no one but the pub thugs from The Snuggly Duckling. They were one of the important guests invited from Corona. And their faces were shining with pleasure; their hearts were soaring high with pride. Their previous crime mate would be a king tonight! Vladimir was singing happily while Hookhand was making a mental note for the music he would play after the ceremony. Bignose was lagged behind among the thugs- his arms were encircling his girlfriend's thin waist. Their lips met in a stolen kisses time to time ignoring the public.

And the crowd was heading towards the castle to witness the history tonight- the coronation ceremony.

The crowd stopped near the castle gate where the captain with his royal stallion Maximus was standing in the charge of the security. And his dark eyes were shining with pleasure. He along with his faithful guards made a human chain around the castle while the impatient crowd was cheering, shouting to have a look of the future rulers.

And all of them were waiting with their lanterns which would adorn the night sky soon.

()()()

The young man looked at his reflection upon the full length mirror before him. The yellowish glow of the candlelight had created a mysterious pattern upon his handsome face, along his long eyelashes, finely curved lips, carefully shaped goatee beneath his chin. And a pair of dark brown eyes was watching him back which was more mature, more responsible than before. The young prince sighed at his own reflection. How people change with time! Once he was a thief running for life or escaping from guards, chased with the dreams of a castle of his own. Now he had a castle, servants to carry out the orders, and a crown waiting for him. He touched the messy brown hairs sprawling over his face. The top of his head was now bare but soon it would be adorned with a crown. But it was not only a crown but a responsibility for him, his family, and his people. But could he do it?

'Your highness!' one of the servants finished the finished buttoning the golden buttons in front of the prince's beautifully embroidered black vest. Another pinned the royal emblem of the flying eagle at the corner of his suit. 'Sir we're finished." The servants stepped back from the prince & bowed in unison. 'Alright." The brown haired future king smiled at his subordinates 'You may go now.' "Yes, sir' the servants bowed for one more time leaving the room one by one.

The future king took a deep breath. His head was feeling very heavy, his knees were weak. He collapsed in an armchair beside. He leaned his head against the arm of the chair & closed his eyes. For last three years he knew this day would come. He prepared himself for this day for last three years. But was he really ready? The question hung in his mind, while he found no answer.

He had no idea how long he stayed like this. 'Eugene!' a soft musical voice rang in his ears. A pair of warm, smooth arms encircled his neck while a soft body settled itself on his lap. Eugene's head shot up with the voice. He opened his eyes slowly to find another pair of maple green eyes looking back at him. Her childish face was full of concern. 'Are you worried?' she whispered again. Her gentle soothing voice brought a small smile to Eugene's lips.

"A bit.' He tried to smile. But there was no life in the smile. 'Why?' the pixie haired princess's voice was anxious now. The innocence & the radiating naivety from her body sent a sense of pleasure & warmth through his body. Eugene gently wrapped his one arm around the girl sitting on his lap while cupped her chin with another. He looked at the young princess before him. The golden gown cascaded down in many layers from her swollen middle to kiss the marble floor below. The cream corset matched with her skin added another tone in her purity. And the swelling in her middle gave another grace to her naive features. She was looking like a rose in full bloom.

Rapunzel was shivering like a fallen leaf in his arms. Eugene pulled her closer & gently touched her lips with his rough ones. The princess's eyes were closed instinctively. Her lips trembled against him. Her movement followed him. They fitted like two pieces of puzzles.

"Am I worthy for this honor?' Eugene whispered against her lips. These words made the brunette princess to open her eyes. She broke the kiss & watched her husband for a while. Then she settled her forehead against him 'Of course you are, Eugene.'

Those words made him smile, sending a warmth of happiness though his beings. 'That's why I love you.' He placed his one palm across her smooth chin. 'Don't be afraid.' Rapunzel smiled back kissing her husband's forehead. Then she settled her head upon his broad chest listening to his steady heartbeat. This heart was strong enough to take this responsibility, she knew. And this heart loved her always & the coming guest to their family.

Eugene buried his face in the mess of her pixie brown hair. He inhaled deeply filling his lungs with her rosy fragrance. Surely he never saw this light without her. She was the light & the joy in his life. And another light would come to join their life soon.

The couple didn't know how long they stayed like this. Soon the enchanted moment was broken with the harsh voice of the royal messenger 'Your highnesses, everyone is waiting for you.'

Those words made Eugene to rise his eyebrows a little but he wasn't really too willing to interrupt this enchanting moment.

It was Rapunzel who broke the hug. She bashfully stood up from Eugene's lap. She was still wearing the bright shade of crimson on her cheeks. "We're coming, David.' She smiled towards the royal messenger.

The royal messenger left the room. But Eugene was still watching his wife with his gorgeous brown eyes. The yellow candlelight was reflecting upon his iris where the mischievous looks sending an invitation to his wife. But Rapunzel tried to ignore that look.

"We've to go Eugene.' She spoke in a businesslike voice. Eugene's eyebrows roused a little. Surely he was a bit disappointed. 'Why so soon, Blondie?'

The tone of disappointment in his voice brought a smile to her lips. She walked closer & took his hands. She placed a soft kiss upon his palm "We can celebrate tonight. But we've to go.'

"Ow!" Eugene stood up from the armchair still unwilling. "Don't act like this.' Rapunzel straightened up his folded collar. 'I will not.' Eugene placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before leaving the room.

Their fingers wrapped around each other tightly. Together the couple took their first step towards the great hall where the whole kingdom was waiting for them. The silver moonlight danced on their eyes.

They were not afraid tonight.

()()()

The last carriage dragged by two white horses stopped near the royal gate. A face of a young lady with sunny hair peeped through the window. "Eric, is it the Naldora castle?" her sweet voice rang across the darkness of the carriage. Her blue eyes were now watching her husband eagerly for his answer. The man with dark hair turned his dark eyes to look at his wife. A smile crossed his pleasant handsome face. "Of course, Elena.' He settled his hand upon the swollen stomach of his expecting wife "This is the castle." His dreamy eyes turned to see the solitary castle surrounded by mountains, soaring high in the middle "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yes." Elena's voice was joyful. She wrapped her arm around her husband "Someday we'll built a castle like that, don't we?" "Of course." Now Count Eric sent a warm smile to his wife.

Two footmen opened the door to let the couple inside. "Welcome Count Eric & Countess Elena." The captains of both kingdoms welcomed them into the great hall. Elena's wondering eyes were watching the great royal hall decorated with thousands of candle & the emblems of the both kingdoms- the eagle & the sun. And the hall was full of people from all walks of lives. Elena's eyes widened with amazement. "It's a great party." She whispered to her husband. But her husband Count Eric said nothing. He slowly freed himself from his wife. His eyes were watching the crowd, searching for someone.

()()()

Queen Anne was watching another queen from the neighboring kingdom. She was strangely quiet today. Her fingers were moving unconsciously along the soft feathers of the golden eagle sitting on her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with worries. Queen Anne never expected another queen to be so worried. She needed to be happy. After all tonight her only son would be a king. She gently walked near Eugene's mother & placed her one arm around the mute queen's shoulder. "Rubina!" Queen Anne set her green eyes upon her "Are you still anxious about the letter?" Queen Rubina's head shot up with her words. Queen Anne tried to read the mute queen's mind. She knew there was enough reason to be worried. She suffered too much for her lost son. But tonight she never wanted to lose him again.

"Anne, what's the matter?' the women startled with another voice from behind. The two mothers turned to find King Rupert of Corona standing behind them. He was holding a goblet full of wine in his one hand while another arm was wrapped around a man with dark hair. "Ok, girls, you don't need to worry." A huge smile crossed the old king's face 'Look, who's with us.'

"I'm Count Eric." The handsome young man bowed to the queens. "I've just returned from the middle kingdom two months ago with my expecting wife." Now the young count's eyes were fixed upon the mute queen "Can you recognize me, aunt?"

Queen Anne threw a puzzled look at him but Queen Rubina's eyes lit up with the pleasure of recognition. She walked near the count & threw her arms around him. She saw him when he was only a baby. Now he was all grown up. Count Eric kissed his aunt's hand "Don't worry aunt. I'm here. I'll fight with my life to save my little cousin from the attack."

And these words brought a smile to Queen Rubina's face. She pressed her nephew's hand gently. She always liked this boy since his childhood. This boy never had any greed even he was third in the line to the throne after Prince Eltor. And the pleasant features, cordial smile of the young count also impressed the royal couple from Corona. "It's nice to meet you." King Rupert patted his back. "Yeah, I also think this young man is very dependable." Queen Anne agreed with her husband too. She pressed Rubina's hands gently "I think you must smile, friend. And look…'

Soon she cut off in the middle with the loud cheering from crowd outside. The present audiences also became enthusiastic now. And their cheers made the royalties from both kingdoms to follow the eyes of the audience. The future royal couple had emerged from inside. And the golden candlelight was dancing on their hopeful, bright eyes.

Count Eric was also watching his lost but found cousin now. He saw him when he was only a small baby. And now he was all grown up. Then what was his name? Oh, he could remember now- Eugene- Born to nobles.

But he was also born to nobles too. Then he also deserved a little more concentration from the people, didn't he?

()()()

Rapunzel's emerald eyes were watching the cheering crowd below. People seemed too excited right now. Her eyes turned to her husband standing beside. She felt his fingers pressing her hand gently. His brown eyes were now wearing a veil of confusion. "Rapunzel.' She heard his voice whispering beside her ears "Can I do this?"

His words brought smile to the brunette princess's lips. She tilted her head to look into Eugene's eyes. Gently she placed her one hand along his cheek 'Of course Eugene. People love you.' Eugene's eyes lit up with her words. He lowered his head & pulled her closer. Once again her bright childish face was sending an assurance to his trembling heart. He closed his eyes & gently pressed her hand on his skin. Both of them had seen many storms together. This time surely he could do this with this beautiful girl beside him. 'Don't be afraid." He heard her whisper.

He opened his eyes to look into hers. An affectionate smile crossed his face 'I'm not afraid." Then he pulled her closer & brushed his lips against her soft ones. And the wild crowd cheered below with their exchange of emotions.

Soon this passionate moment was interrupted with a voice from behind. "May I talk with you, cousin?" an unfamiliar voice startled the couple. They broke the kiss quickly to find another couple standing just behind them. The man with dark hair & pleasant face was accompanied by his blonde childlike wife.

Eugene gave a confused look to the strangers. "Have we met before?' He asked subconsciously. Rapunzel's fingers were wrapped around her husband for support. Somehow a strange feeling gripped her heart- a fear, a confusion that she couldn't explain. She looked at Eugene who was talking to the strangers right now.

"I'm Count Eric.' The stranger young man bowed before the future royal couple "I think you're Prince Eugene?'

'Oh, yes!" Eugene now felt a little relaxed. He walked near the count & stretched his hand towards him "I think you're the cousin who lived in the middle kingdom." Now Eugene was smiling. "Yes, cousin. We met when you're only a baby." Count Eric shrugged. Their hands met in a cordial handshake. "Let's discuss some important things, cousin." Count Eric pressed Eugene's hand with a friendly gesture. "I'll be right back Blondie." Eugene threw an apologizing look to his wife while turning to his cousin "Let's go."

Rapunzel watched the two men walking into the great hall together. A smile crossed her lips. Oh, then this man was only one of Eugene's many cousins. After three years of marriage she hadn't acquainted with Eugene's extend families yet. A sense of relief washed over her as she leaned against the ornamented wooden door of the balcony. The horrible dream from last night kept troubling her time to time. And she was afraid of the each & every unknown faces around her.

"Hey," A childlike voice broke her thoughts. She turned to find another blonde woman standing beside her, Count Eric's wife. "Are you Princess Rapunzel?' the young woman's voice was enthusiastic. Rapunzel's body became tense at the sight of the newcomer. She needed to be alert. The girl walked near the princess & placed her hand on her shoulder "I heard about you. I'm Elena." There was strange friendliness in her tone that made Rapunzel relaxed. Now her eager hands were stretched forward to meet the princess in a handshake.

Rapunzel began liking the simplicity of the girl standing beside her. She shook her hand & smiled 'Yes, Elena." Now her eyes were watching the swollen stomach of her new friend "How far you're Elena?"

The pregnant woman smiled "Nine months almost." Then she eyed to her husband who was now engaged in a conversation with Eugene. She lowered her voice & whispered "I want a girl. But my husband wants a boy."

Those words made Rapunzel giggle a bit. She placed her right hand on her own swollen stomach "Boys!" She rolled her eyes "No one really knows what they want. My husband dreams for a girl. But I really want a boy myself.'

'How far you're princess?" Elena joined in the giggle. "Almost eight months." The princess replied. The two girls joined in a lively conversation soon.

()()()

Eric patted Eugene's shoulder, laughing out loudly "Don't worry cousin. I'm here to protect you two from any attack tonight. And I really enjoyed your story.' Eugene didn't say anything but really enjoyed the complement. Then he looked at his cousin "But I liked the story how you rescued Elena from pirates."

"Oh!" Eric raised his eyebrows "But it's nothing to you story of how you died, Flynn Rider.' The sound of his old name brought a smile to Eugene's lips "Yes, she's really a remarkable girl.' His words made Eric to chuckle "You love her very much. I hope two of you run this kingdom with great wisdom."

"That's my honor. 'Eugene replied politely. But his eyes never lost the sight of his wife who was now discussing something with Elena. He tried to make an eye contact with her several times. But the girl seemed forgotten him. And at last he really lost his patience. "Let's interrupt their happy gossip." A mischievous grin laced Eugene's lips. "Yes. I think our wives forgot about us." Eric shook his head in support.

"Then he saved you.' Rapunzel's little hands flew to her mouth as Elena finished her story. "Oh, how romantic!" Rapunzel giggled. But her friend was seemed not much satisfied. She took Rapunzel's hand pouting like a child "Now you must tell me the story how you met Eugene."

"We..' Rapunzel's cheeks wore a bright shade of crimson when she remembered the day when she knocked Eugene with a frying pan. And his mischievous words "Here comes the smolder.' And the look in his dark brown eyes…..

Soon her thoughts were broken with a familiar voice from behind. "Blondie!"

The voice seemed coming from a dream. She opened her eyes to find the face of her dream standing before her. The smile of his handsome face took her breath away like the first time they met. "Eugene!" her voice trembled with joy. Her arms were open to hold him.

"You forgot me!" Eugene moved her arms away from him. "You don't love me anymore." His voice sounded dark & grim. "No, I've not." Rapunzel shook her brown head, looking terrified '"How can you think that, Eugene?" Tears began forming into her large eyes.

He really enjoyed her angry words. But her tears made him to let his guard down. Eugene took her hand & kissed her palm again. Then he cupped her chin & moved away the stray piece of hairs from her face"Silly girl. I was just joking". Then he kissed her forehead & whispered "Actually I want you to be introduced with my cousin."

Rapunzel turned her eyes to met another man standing beside her husband. And a strange fear gripped her heart again. The nightmare of last night began invading her consciousness. "My cousin, Count Eric." Eugene whispered in her ears. He could feel Rapunzel's body being stiff in his arms .She didn't move an inch from her place. Her green eyes were moving with the unwillingness. He knew she was always afraid of the strangers. Living in a solitary tower for long eighteen years had created this fear in her mind. She couldn't overcome the fear yet.

"Don't be afraid, Blondie." He kissed her hair again. "My cousin is not worried with manners." He took her hand & led her near the guest. .

The confused, hesitating princess took an unwilling step forward to the man standing before her. Eric smiled & kissed her hand gently "Nice to meet you, princess."

But his touch sent a chill through her spine. His pleasant voice filled her heart with an unknown terror. She didn't know why but she felt Eric's eyes were moving all over her body. She cringed at his look. She said nothing. There no proof for her fear. But unknowingly she walked near Eugene & wrapped her arms around his body. Her thin body was trembling. Eric threw a confused look at his cousin. But Eugene was too busy to calm his wife down.

"What happened?" he whispered in her ears while kissing her hair gently. He cupped her face to look into her eyes. But her emerald eyes were now full of tears. She wound her arms more tightly & buried her face in Eugene's chest once again. 'Take me away from here, Eugene." Her voice was shaking with an unknown fear.

Eugene couldn't explain the sudden change of emotions of his wife. He gave an apologizing look at Eric while leading her to a corner. "It's alright." He tried to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her & let her cry in his arms.

Elena walked near her husband who was still standing in his place, silently. "It's nothing.' She tried to apologize to him for her friend "Poor princess. Pregnancy makes her acting weird just like me.' "I know.' Count Eric murmured without looking at his wife.

"Can pregnant women sense the impending danger too?" the question hung in his mind but he never dared to ask that to his wife.

()()()

"What happened to Rapunzel?" Queen Anne threw an anxious look at Queen Rubina while their anxious feet carried them towards their children. King Rupert was busy in talking with the councilors about the arrangements of the lantern festival few minutes later. Both Queens stopped near the corner where the distressed princess & her anxious husband were sitting. Now Eugene was gently holding Rapunzel's hand murmuring some words for consolation & Rapunzel was still shivering like a fallen leaf.

Eugene felt really relived as the Queen Anne took the charge of her daughter. "Don't worry dear." She pulled her daughter's head in her lap & let her gown to be soaked with her tears. Rapunzel said nothing but continued crying in her mother's lap.

"Your highness!" Eugene's anxious voice now startled the queen "Should I call the royal physician?"

Anne could feel the worries her son-in-law. She watched him for a while. She patted his hand gently & smiled "No dear. It's nothing. Women act weird sometimes when they are pregnant."

"Oh!" the young prince let a sigh to escape from his mouth. He was really worried about the wellbeing of his wife.

Right then a soft touch on his shoulder startled him. He turned back to find Queen Rubina standing beside her. "Mother!" he whispered unknowingly. The mute queen's face lit up with an affectionate smile. She gently pulled his face nearer & placed a kiss upon his forehead.

A strange sensation of warmth & joy rushed though Eugene's body as his mother's lips touched his forehead. He closed his eyes to inhale the lavender fragrance of her body. Her company took his worries away. Sure he was too lucky to be her son. And he could feel her blessings wrapping him, his wife & the coming child to their family always.

"Don't worry." He heard her words through silence.

Soon the affectionate moments were interrupted with the voices from behind. "His highness, King Rupert is waiting for you, your highnesses.' The royal messengers announced.

Eugene felt his mother's arms releasing him from the embrace. He raised his head to look into her identical brown eyes. There was an unspoken affirmation written in her brown irises. She took Eugene's hand & led him to the chair where Rapunzel was sitting. Her eyes were still red from crying. But she looked more cheerful than before.

'She's alright, dear." Queen Anne smiled to her son-in-law standing up from her daughter's side "I think she's still afraid of strangers. But I convinced her."

"Thank you." Eugene spoke the words of gratitude to his mother in law while walking near his wife "Alright darling, I'll never let you meet strangers alone.' His words were now full of apology. They convinced Rapunzel a little. She raised her head to look into his face. He knelt before her to take her hand, saying "Will you, princess Rapunzel, accompany me to the lantern festival?' His eyes were dancing with the notorious smile.

'Of course, Eugene Fitzherbert." The tone of his voice brought a smile to her face. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smiling back 'Of course.'

()()()

And all the royalties joined the citizens of both kingdoms in the royal balcony. Queen Anne took her place beside her husband King Rupert while Rapunzel & Eugene walked together in the crowd. Their fingers were wrapped around each other. Queen Rubina stepped near the couple with a golden lantern adorned with the eagle & the sun in her hand.

"Take this, Prince Eugene.' The chief councilor or Naldora spoke from behind. Eugene watched Rapunzel for a moment, and then walked forward to take the lantern from his mother. An affectionate smile crossed the mute queen's face while she stepped back to join the visiting royalties from Corona.

"They look very happy together." Queen Anne whispered to her husband as she watched her daughter joining her husband to light the lantern together. "Don't say that Anne." King Rupert's eyes were now with blurry tears 'Say they're made for each other.' "Yes." Anne sighed while both of them lighted their lanterns.

All the lights went out as thousands of people lit their lanterns below. Rapunzel pressed Eugene's hand as they held their lantern together.

And they smiled at each other. "To our future." She whispered. "Yes, to our future.' Eugene whispered back letting the lantern fly in the sky above.

"To our future king." The wild crowd cheered below releasing the lanterns.

Thousands of lanterns lighted the night sky shining brighter than the sun announcing the beginning of the coronation ceremony.

"You look wonderful Blondie!" Eugene whispered to his wife. Those words made the princess blush. The future king cupped his wife's face to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

And the crowd cheered wildly below. Pascal turned bright shade of crimson while Gale, the golden eagle flew to the sky to join the lanterns.

But only one person wasn't so happy.

"Happiness never last forever. And it'll end very soon." His dark eyes were now reflecting the image of the flying lanterns landing on the banners above the crowd, setting them on fire.

()()()

Suddenly a whisper rose from the crowd below. Some fearful cries from the crowd startled the people standing in the royal balcony.

'Fire! Fire!" someone cried from the crowd. And the panicked people began running for their lives. Somehow the square below the royal balcony was on fire & the orange flames had spread it's mighty arms to engulf everything.

"Guards! Guards!" King Rupert cried for security while his busy feet carried him to the frightened crowd below.

She feared this. She wanted to run. But an excruciating pain was clutching her heart. Queen Rubina was clutching her chest trying to ignore the pain building inside. . And it was too much to take for her weak heart. Then something caught her eye. Her body began trembling violently. She leaned against the stone wall to steady herself. Her eyes were blurred. The yellow fire was dancing on her brown iris.

Queen Anne rushed near her as she was falling on the ground. "Rubina what…" she trailed off in the middle as she found the mute queen's fingerless arms were pointing at something. The queen followed her hand & found something that made her gasp.

A flying lantern landed on the banner hanging from the ceilings above. And a veil of fire was separating them from their children standing on the other side.

()()()

"Eugene!" a cry of fear ripped Rapunzel's throat as the fire surrounded them. All the ceilings above them were on fire now. The yellow flames crawled along the velvet curtains, wooden doors & was approaching near the along the red carpet beneath their feet.

"Shall we die?" Rapunzel's eyes were reflecting the image of the yellow serpent made of fire. " And our child too?" tears began forming in her eyes while she buried her head in Eugene's chest.

Eugene encircled his arms around her, gently kissing her hair. 'It's alright. See we'll find a way." He whispered in her ears, consoling, holding her tight. He knew how false his words were. The fire surrounded them from all the sides, leaving no space for setting a foot outside. They stood there together like two lost children, helpless. Eugene held her in his strong arms. He would happily die for her. But this girl never deserved to die. She was so young. And their child who hadn't seen this world yet never deserved to die either.

"What should I do?" Eugene was whispering to himself. His one arm encircled his wife's waist while his puzzled eyes were moving all around him. Rapunzel was clinging to him as if he was her final lifeline. He needed to protect her, their unborn child. But how?

The fire was rising below. The panicked cry of the people filled the air. The guards were running to save the people or to control the fire. But it kept rising higher & higher.

And he stood there with his wife still shivering like a fallen leaf in his arms. What he would do now? He asked to himself again. His eyes were moving frantically for a nook to escape.

But soon he found one. There was one tiny slit between two burning curtains just a fit away from them. He knew it was terribly risky for both of them but he made his decision. He placed his lips beside her ears & whispered with a false enthusiasm "We'll live dear. See what we found."

The girl raised her face from his chest. She wasn't crying anymore. Eugene took her hand & said "See, there." He pointed to the tiny slit. "Don't be afraid. Just follow me, Blondie! See we can easily pass through it."

But the girl didn't move. Instead she gave him a vacant look.

And her face twisted with the excruciating pain ripping through her body.

"Eugene!" suddenly she fell on the floor.

"Blondie!" Eugene rushed beside her to hold her in his arms "What…'

To his horror he found a gush of water running down from her legs.

And the whole castle was on fire.

**I'm not so happy with this chapter because it sounds very cliché. Still I really like some reviews, probably a reasonable number to keep the story going.**

**The next chapter will be the turning point.**

**So, leave your COMMENTS to get the next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're standing at the turning point of the story, as promised. And the REVIEW request to the readers as usual (How about crossing the last record of reviews- 303? And I'm really sad because I've not getting much so it seemed almost impossible right now.)**

**The chapter song is "I'm your angel" by Celine Deon.**

"Sir,' The captain turned his head to see the royalty standing beside him. The old king was now standing at a corner of the crowd. His blue eyes were reflecting the yellow fire engulfing the castle slowly. The frightened people were running around them. The mothers were holding their precious children in their arms to protect from the hungry tongue of the fire. Men were searching for their families. Their woes & cries filled the night air. The pleasant air was now laden with the pungent smell of ashes, half burnt bodies. Husbands were searching for their wives; mothers were scanning the crowd for their children with a faint hope to find them. Some children were crying alone for their mothers. The guards had rescued almost all the people from the fire. Lady Emlyn had gathered all the children- lonely, crying for their parents. Her soft voice was sending an assurance in their hearts. She wrapped them in a tight embrace, letting them cry in her silk gown.

'Don't worry sir." The captain set his dark eyes upon the royal man 'Our guards are searching for them. We'll find them soon.'

A grim smile laced the old king's lips. He turned his cloudy eyes to his faithful companion "Are you sure?" "Of course sir.' The captain crossed his fingers on his broad chest. "I wish too.." The king's voice turned grimmer than before. The ancient castle of Naldora was burning. The pride of Naldora was turning into ash. Even the highest tower which was still visible through the fire had disappeared behind the black smoke. The fire had consumed the large golden ornamented door of the castle.

The bright glow of the fire dazzled their eyes. And the old king was feeling so sleepy. It seemed forever that he was standing here, with all the cries & woes. Even the cries of the frightened people seemed ended too but no one appeared through the door.

No, there was someone- few people in red & green armor appeared from the smoke like a dying phoenix. And he knew one of them- the woman with long brown hair trembling like a fallen leaf in the storm supported by a soldier. He knew her, his wife- Queen Anne. And the other guards were carrying a woman in their arms. Her long curly mahogany hair was sweeping the ashes lying on the ground- Queen Rubina.

Queen Anne rushed near her husband. His arms were wide open to shelter her trembling body. He kissed her hair gently. "It's alright Anne." He whispered in her ears. But the queen was still shivering. The traumatic memory of fire was still hunting her. "It's…" she couldn't finish her words 'Hush!" It's alright!" he patted her back gently. He slowly led her to the circle of the soldier around the host queen.

"She lost her consciousness." The guards were murmuring among them "Probably the smoke…." They settled the mute queen on the ground forming a circle around her.

Suddenly the circle was broken with two busy arms pushing through the crowd. A pair of busy feet carried the brown haired identical younger woman into the crowd. Lady Emlyn saw her sister lying on the ground, motionless. But she wasn't watching her. Her anxious eyes were searching for someone else.

"Where is Eugene and Rapunzel?" at last her worried question broke the silence of the night.

"What?" all the eyes among the crowd were widened with the words she just uttered. All the traumas & uncertainty were occupied their minds that no one noticed the two people were missing in the crowd.

'Aren't they here?" Queen Anne's small arms grasped King Rupert's collars. Her green eyes were widened with fear "Tell me the truth Rupert!"

But the old king couldn't answer her question because he didn't have the answer.

Right then two other soldiers appeared from the burning castle. Their faces were covered with ashes; their half burnt clothes were flying in the night wind. But their eyes were as vacant as dead. "Sir" they bowed together "We've searched for the princess & the prince but there was no one else in the castle.

"What!" the king's eyes widened with the news he just heard. Still he couldn't believe his own ears. His old knees were too weak to bear all the burden of the news. 'Sir!" the captain rushed beside him to hold the falling king.

And another loud thud startled the people in the crowd. Queen Anne collapsed on the ground.

And Lady Emlyn rushed towards the burning castle ignoring all the voices behind her.

()()()

There were two of them, clad in midnight black clothes, faces hidden behind the black mask sitting on the top of the watch tower. They came here to follow the orders of their master- someone born to nobles. They didn't care the fire around them. Their heads were laden with the thoughts of the money they would get. Their eyes were following the frightened couple searching for shelter- the suffering princess & her freaked out husband. "Look they are going towards the watch tower in the west." One of them said. "Yes, I can see." "Let's wait for them there." Another one laughed silently behind his black mask.

()()()

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" Eugene voice was coming from far away. She was trying to keep herself steady. But her face was twisted with pain with each contraction. She gritted her teeth to ease the pain. Her lips were parted for air. Though her blurry eyes she could see Eugene's anxious gorgeous brown eyes were watching her. His face was veiled with worries. He held her hand in his big ones trying to share the pain ripping through her body. His strong arms were carrying her through the fire. They crossed one room after another, searching for shelter, a nook to escape. But the fire consumed almost each & every corner of the castle.

Rapunzel's lips were slightly parted for more airs he needed. But there was nothing but smoke around them & it was almost suffocating her. Still they kept running through the burning pillars were collapsing behind them.

They stopped near the watch tower where the fire couldn't reach yet. Eugene led his wife along the stairs to reach the top. But they seemed endless. Rapunzel's body was shivering violently with each contraction of pain. The fire was following them consuming almost all the stairs below. The princess stumbled forward as they reached the fiftieth stair.

"Princess." Eugene screamed as her arm slipped from his shoulder. His anxious eyes found his wife trembling with each contraction like a leaf in the wild wind. Her thin lips were shaking a little. Tiny beads of sweats began forming on her forehead. She was too dizzy to bear herself anymore.

The young husband fell on his knees beside his suffering wife.

"Blondie, please, try to stand.' Eugene's eyes were almost filled with tears as he pulled her one hand over his shoulder. The fire was almost an inch away from them. The heat was almost touching their bodies. The smoke was rising higher almost chocking them once more.

'I can't, Eugene!" a drop of tear rolled from Rapunzel's maple green eyes as another wave of pain broke over her, another gush of water rushed from her legs. 'Agh!" she tried to inhale deeply while she tried to stand. But soon she stumbled forward with another wave of pain. The pain was increasing with every moment. 'Leave me here, Eugene!" she pressed his hand trying to smile through the tears. Her eyes were too blurry now that she couldn't even see Eugene's face. Her throat was burning. Her chest was rising & falling heavily for some fresh air. And she was so sleepy.

She felt Eugene's strong arms cradling her head, pressing his lips on her forehead wet with sweat. She could feel the salty tears kissing her cheeks. He was crying! She could hear his soft murmur "I can't leave you here."

Those words made Rapunzel to open her eyes. She gently raised her head a little from his lap to place her hand along his face "But I can't let you die for me.' Eugene wrapped his fingers around her hand. Her small body was shaking with another wave of pain.

'Don't say that." Eugene hushed her gently sweeping her off her feet. They needed to reach the tower before the fire could reach them. But it seemed too far right now. And his wife was shivering violently in his arms. The fire was only a few inches away from them. His chest was rising & falling violently with every step. His whole body was trying to fight for air. The air around them had turned into poison. His lungs were burring, his mouth felt too dry. But he didn't stop. He kept climbing the stairs not caring the advancing fire behind them. Rapunzel was burying her head in his chest for shelter. He promised her to keep her safe. She needed to live, for her, for the coming child.

He could think no more. He had no idea how long he kept climbing the endless number of stairs. His angel was now strangely clam, peaceful as if she was sleeping in his arms. Only her body was shivering with the waves of contractions time to time. He needed to take her to somewhere safe, somewhere peaceful. Somewhere she could rest.

The smell of smoke filled the small space. It was now constricting their throats. And the place was so dark! He lost the count of the stairs. It was really hard to keep the balance right now.

He traced the walls to keep himself straight while climbing the stairs with the dead weight of his wife's limp body.

He reached the tower at last. He slowly settled Rapunzel on the floor. She needed to sleep right now. And he was too tired.

The fire seemed gave up following them. This tower was too high to reach for him.

Eugene leaned against the wall & inhaled deeply. Rapunzel lost her consciousness long ago. And he was fighting hard with the tirdness consuming him. But he couldn't give up now. Rapunzel was still in pain. Her unconscious body was still shaking time to time with each contraction. She was safe now. But she couldn't stay here forever. She needed help.

Now it was up to him to find the help for her. He couldn't stay here watching her suffering like this. Eugene pulled himself up from the floor. But there was nothing but the smoke around yet he needed to go.

He crawled beside Rapunzel who seemed sleeping peacefully now. Eugene lowered his head touching her sleeping lips gently "I'll be back soon darling with some help.'

His knees felt too weak, the world around him was too blurred right now. He crawled near the stairs again. He needed to go outside, find someone.

He didn't see two men behind black masks crawling behind him silently.

Right then something heavy struck his head from behind & the ground slipped beneath his feet.

()()()

"Eric! Eric!" the blonde girl's blue eyes were searching for her husband; her lips were murmuring his name. "Agh!" she clutched her swollen stomach as another wave of pain rushed over her, another gush of blood rushed from her legs. The pain was so unbearable that she fell on her knees, leaning forward. She knew the baby was coming. The killer smoke around her was choking her. She was fighting for air. But she couldn't lose her consciousness right now. Still she was searching for a shelter to bring him in this world safely.

"Ah!" a scream ripped from her throat as another burning pillar collapsed behind her. The young countess pulled herself from the floor once again & ran. She didn't know where she was going. She wasn't searching for her husband Count Eric anymore. She lost his hand in all the ciaos around them. Now she was searching for a place for her, her coming child. Then she saw the tower, in the west soaring high still untouched by the fire. She stumbled forward with each wave of contraction, still she kept climbing. She needed to be safe. Her strong legs carried her to the top of the tower; she stumbled on the floor as she climbed the last stair.

She pulled her heavy body on the floor where she could settle down for a while. She crawled to a corner. And she suddenly tripped on something- something warm & soft. And the person was shivering, a strange moan was coming from her lips.

"Princess," the young countess tried to speak, crawling, laying her suffering body beside her, taking her hand in hers. She could feel Rapunzel's pain too. Both of them were in the same condition. Still this girl was much younger than her. The young countess Elena leaned against the wall. She wanted to console the girl beside her but she had not much thing in her reserve. All the energy from her body was draining away. And the pain was coming again. She knew it was the time. The baby was coming at last.

()()()

Lady Emlyn was running through the burning castle, collapsing tower. The edge of her blue gown was now half burnt; her curly brown hair was mimicking the fire dancing around her. But she didn't care anything. "Rapunzel, Eugene!" she was calling the name of the lost royalties, her eyes were moving frantically for them. She kept running, along the corner not caring about her life. But there was no sign of them.

The worst fear began clutching her heart. But she was trying to ignore the building fear inside her. 'They found a safe shelter for sure." She kept saying to herself "Somewhere inside the castle." But where? The questions hang in the air. Her brown eyes kept scanning the surroundings around her. Right then the only tower in the west caught her eyes, soaring high in the rising smoke.

A faint ray of hope lighted her mind. "Probably they are there." Her little feet began carrying toward the solitary tower still untouched by the fire. She didn't stop until she reached the top of the tower. It was dark, dump, laden with dust. And the faint moonlight illuminated the dark tower a little. Her pupils dilated a little to find two young girls lying, unmoving on the dump floor in the pool of water & blood.

The blond one was still shivering with the violent pain ripping through her body. And the brunette princess was murmuring something. She wasn't caring the pain that coming. She was exhausted. Lady Emlyn rushed near the poor girls & took their hands in hers. "Elena, Rapunzel can you hear me?" her words made Elena to open her eyes a little. "Lady Emlyn" a faint smile laced her lips "The baby is coming." "I know." Emlyn gently hushed her as another wave of broke over her "Just keep pushing, darling." Then she turned her attention towards the princess who seemed on the height of pain right now. "Agh!" her emerald eyes flew open as she tried to hold something for support. 'Darling!" Lady Emlyn offered her hand to squeeze while Elena was trying to ease the pain gritting her teeth.

Lady Emlyn watched the two girls suffering before her. But she could do only thing to console them. The princess seemed still disoriented & the countess was becoming weak with each contraction. She was bleeding heavier than the princess beside her. Still Emlyn encouraged them telling them to push.

The moon was shining like a silver plate in the middle of the night sky. And the cries of the girls ended at last. Countess Elena became silent with the last cry of pain. Her eyes were wide open but the life left her body with her last breath.

Rapunzel collapsed into the floor, her pixie brown hair was dump with sweat. Her eyes were closed. She lost her consciousness again. Her suffering mind cut her off from the cruel reality around her.

Lady Emlyn sat there in wet clothes holding two small creatures in her arms- two lives came in this world in the festival of death. But the fate wasn't kind to both of them. One of them couldn't survive through this tough journey. The boy was crying to announce his arrival but the girl became silent before she could cry.

Suddenly a familiar footstep from behind startled her. Emlyn's head shot up with the footsteps climbing the stairs behind her. And it was coming nearer & nearer. At last it stopped behind her.

"Lady Emlyn!" Count Eric stopped at the sight of his aunt holding a small baby boy in her arms "What!" his eyes traveled to his dead wife lying on the ground in blood & water. Beside her Princess Rapunzel was lying unconscious with a baby girl in her arms. But the baby wasn't living anymore.

The aged woman's eyes were shining with tears. She held the living baby closer to her chest & whispered "Fate has chosen the fittest."

()()()

The sun rose in the sky of Naldora. The golden castle was nothing but a ruin now. The lively ornamentation on the walls was burnt into ashes while the soldiers carried out the remaining bodies from inside. And the eleven councilmen of Naldora gathered in the clearing in front of the castle. Their aged faces were laden with worries; they were silent, thinking about the uncertain future.

Everyone was waiting for one person right now. At last the person with white hair & hazy glasses joined the meeting.

"How about Queen Rubina?" the chief councilor's husky voice broke the silence at last. His blue eyes were now watching the old royal physician. The old man shook his head; a strange veil of sadness shadowed his face. "I'm afraid she can never walk again, not even rise from her bed."

His grim words made the rest of the council gasp. Queen Anne's small hands clutched her husband's arm for support. The old king said nothing but pressed her hand gently.

Count Eric was wiping his eyes with his handkerchief time to time. The poor young man was still suffering from the death of his beloved wife. Lady Emlyn scooted closer to the poor count & gently placed her arms around his shoulder. The small baby boy was still sleeping in her arms peacefully. He seemed so happy that the cries, the rising whisper around him couldn't wake him up.

The royal physician continued "And the half burnt body was found under the watch tower is hardly recognizable. But the clothes on the body undoubtedly belonged to Prince Eugene"

"No!" a soft gasp came out from the queen's mouth. "Be strong!" The king wrapped his arm around his wife " All of us were afraid of this." He tried to whisper. But the queen's body was trembling uncontrollably. She rested her face on her husband's shoulder "But Rupert, how can Rapunzel live alone? She will die."

The old king knew that too. But he could do nothing to change this. He let his wife's tears soak his white sleeve. "I talked with the council before this meeting. We'll take her back with us." He whispered to his wife. He knew their daughter needed them now. That young girl couldn't live in this cruel world alone.

And the council was discussing something among them. There were too many things to decide. Princess Rapunzel was in no state to run this kingdom. Her parents wanted to take her back to Corona. Considering her condition the council couldn't deny the suggestion of her royal parents. With Queen Rubina being nothing but a living corpse & Prince Eugene being possibly dead who would run this kingdom? And the worst of all Princess Rapunzel gave birth to a dead girl. The second in the line to the throne Prince Eltor committed suicide in prison three years ago. So there's actually no one living in the direct royal bloodline.

The question hung in the air. The councilmen were looking at each other's face for answer but no one found one.

Then all the lines were leading to the young count- Count Eric.

"But I'm not really ready to have this responsibility." At last Count Eric's voice shuttered the silence. He wiped away his tears & stood up from his seat. Slowly he walked into the middle of the council "But if you insist I can't deny. But I know nothing about running a kingdom. How can I become a king?

The council was startled with the selfless confession of the young count. The council began whispering among them. Yes, the count knew nothing about being a king. At last the whisper ended as the chief councilor raised from his seat "Then we can wait for four years & give Count Eric the time to learn all the things. Until then Queen Rubina will stay as the queen. But Count Eric will run the kingdom on behalf of her."

"That's a great idea." The rest of the council busted into applause.

The veil of sorrow that shadowed Eric's handsome face for all these time was gone with the announcement. The joy of victory was glittering on his dark eyes.

Lady Emlyn held the young baby in her arms tightly. She needed to be steady. She needed to stay silent. She had to protect this small helpless creature in her arms.

()()()

The sunrays were pricking her eyes painfully. And a slow monotonous sound clouded her consciousness. She tried to open her eyes. Her head was as heavy like a stone. Her eyelids flicked a little.

"Darling!" she heard the soft but anxious whisper of her mother. A soft hand was caressing her face. She tried to open her eyes again. She tried to focus. A familiar face of her mother came into her view. "Mother!" The brunette princess's lips moved to form the word. She found a faint ray of joy dancing in her mother's identical emerald eyes. "We're going home." She felt the queen's lips touching her forehead. "Oh!" The princess fell silent again. She settled her head on her mother's lap once again trying to get her surroundings. She was in a carriage. She could hear the gallops of the horses dragging the carriage, the anxious mutterings of the captain& her father from the front seat. Pascal was watching her with his red eyes beside her.

But why she was going back to Corona? Rapunzel closed her eyes & the memories of the horrible night began flooding her memories- the fire, the smoke, Eugene… her eyes flew open.

She looked around her for the familiar face, she loved. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Her eyes began moving frantically as she tried to seat up.

"No, dear!" she heard her mother's anxious voice who was now trying to push her back to the makeshift bed again. But Rapunzel didn't stop. Her eyes scanned the surroundings & at last they were fixed upon the queen's face sitting beside her. "Mother!" her small hands clutched her mother's gown "Where is my Eugene?" her eyes were shining with fear.

The queen watched her daughter's green eyes widened with fear, her eager face to know about her husband. A lump began forming in her throat. How could she tell her the news? Her lips trembled for a while but no words came out from them. Now to her horror she found her daughter looking at her own stomach.

There was something unusual about her. But what? The princess tried to remember. Unknowingly her hand travelled down to her stomach. What? What? She asked herself. Her body felt strangely light, thin. She ran her fingers along the smooth planes of her flat stomach. The lump she was bearing for last eight months was gone.

"Mother!" a shrill cry ripped her throat once again. Her hands were now shaking her mother's shoulder "Where is my baby? Where is my husband?" she kept repeating the words over & over again.

She didn't know how long she kept asking the question but it seemed like an eternity. At last she saw a drop of tear forming at the corner of the queen's identical green eyes. A dark cloud of sorrow began shadowing her beautiful face. She lowered her head, her chin touched her chest.

"I'm sorry, darling." At last the queen spoke. She couldn't utter the next words. The impending cry was choking her throat.

But Rapunzel could understand the truth behind the grim words of her mother. She understood everything. Her hands slacked from the queen's gown.

A pain was constricting her chest. A lump was forming in her throat but she couldn't swallow it. A strange darkness began clouding her consciousness. She leaned against the carriage wall. Her eyes were burning. She wanted to cry.

But no tear escaped from her eyes.

She had turned into a stone.

Or she didn't believe this story.

**This is the end of the prologue and just the beginning of the real story.  
><strong>

**And you can keep my brain alive with you lovely COMMENTS. Possibly you don't want this story to die in the middle. So your REVIEWS will keep it alive.  
><strong>

** So keep a second or two & Press the lovely REVIEW button before heading away from this page (It doesn't bite.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The real story starts now. So keep your eyes open to find all the twists waiting for you. **

**I really expect more REVIEWS for this story. I'm not hearing from you as I expected! It's really depressing. (I got almost 10 reviews for each chapter for "Are you afraid of the dark?") Then where are you my beloved readers and reviewers. Please raise your voice and tell me what do you think? Is the story getting too bad? Too weird? Too cliché? Any suggestion about my style? Characterizations? Anything? Don't be afraid of telling the truth. I can take criticisms unless they flames.**

**Or if you any compliments, praise encouragement? Any suggestion about any part? Please, please tell me. I need to know what my readers think. Even a tiny word means a lot to me. You know your words supply food to my brain. Otherwise my brain will die. **

**The chapter song is "The touch" by Rickey Martin.**

Queen Anne opened the velvet blue curtains letting the glorious sunlight flooding into the large royal bedchamber. She pushed open the transparent glass windows & let the gentle spring wind blew on her face. She did that every morning watching the sun rising, enjoying another day in her life. Her grateful heart murmured the gratitude to the almighty for giving her another day to live. But today was really different. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She never expected this day to come.

"Anne!" her thoughts were broken with a soft touch on her shoulder. She tilted her brown head to see the breaded face of her husband King Rupert. His blue eyes were full of regret; his face was veiled with sorrow. 'Rupert!" she clutched the front of his white night shirt with her small hands "Is it too necessary?" her voice was trembling with the fear of the thought of the uncertain future waiting for her daughter. The king gently touched her small hands with his big ones & placed a small kiss upon the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Anne. I had no other way."

"Did you talk with the council, Rupert?" Anne's green eyes were still hopeful "Is not there any other way?" Her words made the old king's expression grimmer than before. "I had, Anne." He shook his head helplessly "But I've no other way. We hadn't rejected the treaty yet."

"Not again." Anne's small hands flew to her mouth "Rupert, how can we let her take this decision again?"

"I don't know, Anne." King Rupert wrapped his arm around his wife again "I really don't know." the sorrow that clouded the aged face of the highest man of the kingdom, silenced the queen. Both of them fell silent. Their eyes travelled toward the lonely girl in the lavender gown wondering around the garden. She was bear footed; her pixie brown hair was uncombed. She was holding a single daisy between her fingers, moving it absentmindedly. A green chameleon sitting upon the grass below was nibbling her feet gently, trying to get her attention. He cricked time to time or threw the flowers on her feet, climbing on her shoulder. But the girl's big emerald eyes were watching nothing; her ears weren't hearing the spring songs around her. She kept walking. At last she settled herself beside the large royal fountain, facing the clear water below.

"She doesn't look good." King Rupert broke the painful silence at last "Anne, she is suffering." The old king's voice was chocked with the cry he was trying to resist. And the brunette queen's cheeks were wet with tears. "I know that Rupert." She was now watching her daughter had buried her face between her palms. The mother couldn't see her face right now but she knew that her daughter was crying. Her thin body was shivering with the cry time to time.

A pain began building inside her chest. She tried to clutch her small heart while she turned her emerald eyes back to her husband once again "Three years & six months had passed since Eugene died," The queen's voice was soft & low "But I wake up with her cry every night. She cries before Eugene's portrait in her room. She still sneaks into his former room every night. She still clutches his old cloths in his arms to remember his memory. She still paints his face all over the walls of her room. Rupert, she's still in very much in love with Eugene. Then how can you tell her to marry another man or give him the place she reared for her late husband?"

A feeling of guilt shadowed the old king's face. His fingers dipped into the softness of the queen's shoulder. "Anne, I know that. But I couldn't reason the council. They're determined to their decision. To them there's no value to cling to a dead man's memory. And we must remember Queen Rubina isn't in the charge of Naldora anymore. The council of Naldora decided to coronate Count Eric as the king in the coming month. And the letter has arrived."

'No, not again!" Anne's hand flew to her mouth "The count is taking advantage of the old treaty."

'Yes." King Rupert shook his head again "But actually it was our fault Anne. We've not corrected the treaty after Rapunzel & Eugene's marriage. But we should. Who knew that the treaty would end in this way?"

"I know, it's not your fault, Rupert." The queen cupped the chin of her husband & wiped away the tear that was shining at the corner of his wrinkled eyes. "Actually it was our fault." He echoed her words. Right then his voice turned grimmer once again "But Anne, the letter arrived yesterday. He's coming today."

"What?" Queen Anne gasped. Her eyes travelled to her daughter who was still sitting by the fountain alone. How could she bear the separation from her husband's memory?

()()()

The drop of salty tear from her eyes made a small ripple in the clear water of the fountain below. The princess raised her face from her palms. Her eyes travelled to the reflection on the water below. The blue sky was reflecting on the background. She watched the girl staring back at her. She wasn't the girl she knew- the girl who combed her seventy feet long magical hair in the tower, searching for adventures, and find happiness in little things. The girl fell in love with a thief who became a prince few days later; they crossed too long paths to have each other. But the fate planned something different for them. She tore them apart, the couple crazily in love with each other.

Another drop of tear rolled from her cheek. The girl in the reflection was crying! Her emerald eyes were red, dark circles began forming under her long eyelashes. Her full cheeks were shrieked revealing the high cheekbones below. She looked much skinnier than before.

And she was holding a torn piece of paper between her fingers. The first and last letter Eugene wrote to her.

_Dearest Rapunzel, or Blondie or my precious princess,_

_Probably when you're reading this letter, I'm not in this world anymore….._

And Rapunzel's eyes were blurred with tears again. She could never finish this letter. Her hand was shaking; her whole body was shivering violently. She wrapped her arms around her knees to clam herself down.

Three long years & six endless months more passed since she saw him for the last time. Still she could remember his witty words, his smoldering eyes, and his mysterious smile. The warmth of his kiss on her lips was still vivid in her memory.

Everyone said he died from the fire on their coronation day. But she never believed that story. They told her daughter died during birth, but she never let that story take place in her mind. Every night she woke up with her daughter's cry, Eugene's voice in her memory.

Then how could he die? Or her daughter?

She closed her eyes for a while. She really wanted to forget this. She still wanted to believe this was nothing but a nightmare. She wanted to wake up in Eugene's arms around her with her unseen daughter by her side.

She knew that it was nothing but a horrible nightmare. Eugene didn't die. He would come back someday. Again they would see the light.

And Pascal was cricking somewhere. A smile laced Rapunzel's thin lips. "Has he come back?" she whispered to her pet chameleon without opening her eyes. The chameleon nibbled her feet again.

"Ouch!" the brunette princess opened her eyes as the reptile stuck his tongue inside her ears. "What…" she tried to ask…but the next moment she stopped at the sight of something.

The letter, her only treasure had slipped from her hand in the unconscious moments. The mighty wind had blown away the battered piece of paper with his invisible hands. And it was flying away.

()()()

"No!" a scream just broke the silence that wrapped the royalties standing by the window. "Anne what?" the king raised his head from her shoulder. But the queen was saying nothing. Her eyes were following their daughter who was running like an insane along the royal garden.

'Rupert, stop her." The mother threw a frightened look at her husband. "Yes!" King Rupert gave an assuring nod to his wife while his busy feet carried him in the search of the guards below.

And the princess had crossed the boundary of the royal garden.

()()()

"Princess!' the captain watched the princess running with the wind. "Where are you going?" he asked. But she didn't reply. The captain ordered the guards to follow the princess. But she didn't care anything. The princess kept running along the cobblestone roads alone. She had to save the letter. She couldn't let it go.

Rapunzel was out of her breath. Her chest was rising & falling heavily with each breath. And the wind was leading her towards the mountain near the cliff.

The wind was taking letter towards the sea below.

And the princess didn't know when she reached at the corner of the cliff with one foot out of the ground.

Then a voice called her from behind- a voice coming from her long forgotten past.

"Princess, don't." the voice was saying. The words made her stop.

Because, she knew that voice.

She turned back to see the owner of the mysterious voice behind her. And she saw him standing there, smiling. The tight brown pants, blue vest wrapped his beautifully built body. His tanned skin was giving the testimony of his travelling around the world for many years. His face was shadowed by long brown locks which created a mysterious pattern upon his face. And rest of his hair was tied with a battered red ribbon in his back in a ponytail. Through his messy hair there was a pair of eyes veiled with long eyelashes- gorgeously brown. The unshaved beards on his cheeks gave him an untamed look hiding the rest of his face carefully. Yet something was strangely familiar about him.

'Don't do it, princess." He said again.

But Rapunzel forgot about the letter which was engulfed by the mighty sea waves. She was watching the man before her. Her pixie hair was dancing with the wild sea air.

She felt that she knew him for her whole life. Still he seemed unknown.

'Who are you?" the princess whispered at last.

**Cliffhanger? **

**If you want to keep this story alive keep a second to drop your REVIEWs before leaving this page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet our villain one more time. So keep your eyes open to see what happens. Sorry for leaving you in cliffhanger. And see the new summary; maybe you'll find this story more interesting after that. I really want to hear from all the readers of this story- regular and silent, old and new.**

**The chapter song is- "I'll remember" By Amygrant.**

"Who are you?" the princess asked again. Her little feet were taking her closer to the man before her unknowingly. But the unknown stranger didn't speak. His gorgeous brown eyes were watching the princess before him as if he had never seen her before. His long brown ponytail was playing with the wild wind. The princess tried to see the face of the mysterious man. But she couldn't. The curtain of brown locks & the unsaved beard on his face shadowed his true features from her. Yet she could feel the man was incredibly handsome. She took another step forward. Now she could look into the depth of his chocolate eyes, the dark pupil in the middle. The man didn't move an inch, letting her observe him.

"Who are you?" the brunette princess was now standing only an inch away from him. Her sharp green eyes were trying to look through the mask of the stranger. Why he looked so familiar? Why he reminded her of someone she lost long ago? Why his brown eyes sent a strange shiver of joy through her body. She looked into his eyes again. Suddenly she realized his eyes were strangely similar with Eugene. She wanted to believe it was him. She took a glance of him again. How it could be possible? She saw him buried into the royal graveyard of Naldora.

"Why did you save me?" the princess of Corona asked again 'Do you know who I am?'

But the stranger didn't speak. A painful silence wrapped them again.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona!" suddenly the stranger broke the painful silence "I heard your name." His voice was soft & low. He set his brown eyes upon the princess once again. 'Rapunzel!' he repeated the name again & again as if it was any sacred word to him. The tone of his voice startled Rapunzel once again. That tone just she heard was lost three & half years ago. Then why it was coming back?

Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. The crystal clear drops were threatened to fall from her maple green eyes. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her skin. A rough hand was touching her skin, wiping her tears away. Her whole body began shivering. She knew this touch. Her sixth sense was saying it was Eugene. "But he died long three and half years ago. I've attended his funeral." Her reasonable mind was saying "He is only a stranger." But she didn't dare to push the hand away. She didn't open her eyes. "It was nothing but an illusion." She said to herself. Her grieving heart wanted to believe this stranger as her lost love. Still she wanted to believe this as a truth.

She didn't know how long she stood there with the mysterious stranger. She let him to touch her face, his hands cupping her chin; his warm breath was tricking her skin. His smell seemed too familiar. She wanted to believe that her Eugene came back.

"Eugene! Is that you?" her voice trembled.

"Eugene!" the words rang at the edge of his consciousness. A strange cloud began forming around him. That name.. Where did he heard that before.. He didn't know. That voice, why it seemed so familiar. He knew her but a curtain of mist was hanging between them. The mist was covering him. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His knees buckled.

'Ah!" Rapunzel screamed as the stranger collapsed on the ground. She gently took his head in her lap wanting to see his face. Everything seemed so familiar, but why? She removed the curtain of long brown locks from his face. Her hands touched his skin. Just then his eyes flew open.

She seemed very familiar! He didn't know why. He had never been in this kingdom before. He just landed from a ship this morning. He escaped; he needed a place to hide. Then he saw this girl standing by the cliff, ready to jump. He didn't know what happened inside him. He followed her like a spell bound.

He had no past except the present but why this girl seemed so familiar? He saw her picture in the walls of the town square. He heard her name for the first time but why it sounded too familiar? Why he felt that he loved her before the days he could remember?

And his eyes were locked into her jade green ones.

He placed his rough hand along her cheek; his brown eyes were shining with question.

But he knew he loved her always.

Stop !." The captain shouted from behind. Rapunzel felt the hands of the stranger slacked from her face. Her eyes flew open with the sounds of booted feet around her. The rough hands of the guards tore her away from the mysterious stranger while trying to look after her wellbeing "Are you alright, your highness?" they kept asking. Their voices were full of concern. She didn't speak or offer any resistance. Her confused eyes were watching the stranger while her mind searching for answer.

"How dare you to touch our princess?" rest of the guards surrounded the stranger with their swords pointed right to his throat. "Hey, what?" a mischievous smile laced the stranger's lips as he raised his hands above his head to surrender. His eyes didn't lose the sight of the princess who was still in the first stage of shock, surrounded in the safe shelter of guards, watching the mysterious man standing before her.

Who was she, so familiar?

'Stop!" the thread of thoughts were torn with the captain's voice who pushed the circle of the guards & walked into the middle near the stranger "Do you know what you've done!"

"You've disgraced the royalty." The captain shook his head while ordering the guards to chain him. 'Hey, no!" the stranger tried to protest but two guards already clutched his shoulders tightly. He tried to struggle but kept saying "Wait, listen! I just saved the princess.". But the guards chained him with handcuffs already.

His voice startled the captain too. The dutiful man looked into the face of the stranger. How it could be possible? He saw him to be buried before his own eyes. But the next moment his reasonable mind stopped him bringing him back to the reality. He was no one but a stranger coming from Middle Kingdom disgracing the royalty.

'Take him to the prison." The captain ordered to his subordinates.

'Wait, I need to talk.." the stranger kept saying but hardly anyone listen to him. They kept dragging him towards the prison van while he kept struggling to free himself. He tried to have a look of the confused princess trying to meet her eyes again. He needed to ask her why she was too familiar.

Who was she? Did she have any clue to his past?

There were too many guards armed with swords, too stronger than him. All of his resistance failed against the guards and at last he decided to follow them.

'Stop." suddenly the crowd startled with a sweet but firm voice from behind. Everyone turned back to find the princess standing behind them. Her lavender gown was flying with the wild wind and her pixie hair was sweeping over her face. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears and spoke again "Unhand him, captain.' Her voice was firm and determined. 'Princess!" the captain's eyes widened with the sight of the tiny princess behind him "What you're saying?"

The stranger was watching the girl with his brown eyes. His eyes were soft with affection as he met her green ones.  
>"He hasn't disgraced me, captain." The girl continued "He saved me today. If he wasn't here then I'd be under the sea by this time."<p>

"But princess, we don't know him either!" the captain was still doubtful about the man "Our guards reported about him this morning. His movements are mysterious. We don't know about his intensions…'

"He saved me, isn't that all?" Rapunzel's little feet carried her near the prisoner now. She ignored the guards and looked into his deep brown eyes "And I trust him."

Her words made the stranger smile. Sure he liked this girl.

'Alright!" the captain seemed disappointed. He walked near the stranger & sighed. "Well, let him go." He ordered his men.

He gave them a victorious smile as the guards unclasped the chains from his wrists. The captain seemed yet unsatisfied with the decision of the princess. The stranger threw him a victorious glare as their eyes met for another time.

"I don't trust you." The captain murmured under his breath. But the stranger ignored him. He walked near the princess slowly & stood before her. His eyes were scanning her from her head to toe. His brown eyes were tender with gratefulness. Her looks were sending a shiver through his body as if he would collapse at any moment. He didn't know why but he wanted to touch her, feel her skin under his fingertips. He knew that he met her, sometime, somewhere- may be in a dream.

Did he know her?

He bent a little to show respect to the princess. He took her hand and planted a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand.

'Thank you, princess." He whispered.

A strange sensation rushed through her body as his lips touched her skin. Why? Why? Why? Her whole body was crying for the answer. She was trembling like a fallen leaf & she could feel that she would collapse at any moment.

But she didn't. She bit her lower lip to control herself. Her whole existence was trying to gather herself in one piece. Rapunzel set her eyes upon the stranger once again and whispered "Who are you? Have we met before?"

And her whole existence wanted him to reply "Blondie, I'm Eugene!"

This time the stranger pulled himself up into his full height. Confusion marred his forehead. He set his eyes into the depth of her green seas. What name he would say? He didn't know his name.

'I'm Flynnigan Rider." His lips moved to answer her query the only name he remembered all these years "But princess, you can call me Flynn."

Rapunzel may fall with the sound of the name. But no- that name was very popular. Even she met almost ten Flynn-s in three years- young people influenced by the famous book taking the name. She eyed the captain who seemed sharing the same thought. He had two Flynn-s in the jail right now.

Could he be different from them?

()()()

Rapunzel let the stranger accompany her to the palace. Now she was closely surrounded by the guards and the captain was following the possession from behind. His dark eyes were following the mysterious stranger riding a horse beside the princess. He didn't believe him even he was doubtful about his intentions.

It was really weird but Rapunzel couldn't resist herself from the stealing the glances of the stranger beside her. Not only he shared the former name of her lost love but somehow he was strangely similar to him. Her eyes never stopped observing his gestures & postures along the way back to the palace. His cocky posture, mischievous smile reminded her of Eugene time to time but the next moment when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't find any sign of recognition. She knew it was close to impossible, still her wild heart wanted to believe that he came back.

Flynn didn't miss the chance of stealing the glance of the princess. She was beautiful and childish after all the bad things happened in her life. She was telling her story along the way to the palace. Still she shined brighter than the sun above. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He wanted to rush beside her, kiss her with all his emotions. He wanted to taste her tears, he wanted to hold her in his arms but he couldn't.

Did he know her before? Then how he knew that he loved her?

None of them knew when they reached the palace gate. Two gatemen opened the gate letting the possession enter inside.

"Darling!" a soft voice broke all the formalities that were taking place at the gate. Rapunzel saw her mother running towards her. She had seen her from the window above. "Mother!" she got down from the horse letting the queen embraces her tightly. She felt her tears soaking her sleeves. Her body was trembling with the each blow of cry.

"Don't do it again." Anne cupped Rapunzel's chin "Do you know how worried I was."

"I know, mother." The princess hid her face in her mother's shoulder "But the letter was flying away… It was from Eugene …" her voice was soft but heavy as if she would break down at any moment.

The words made the queen to raise her face from her daughter's shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat.

The trumpet was blowing at a distance. The golden carriage carrying the royal guest could be seen at a distance. The king's horse was showing the guest to the palace.

The sounds around her made Rapunzel to raise her head from her mother's shoulder. "Mother, what?" her eyes were full of questions.

The queen had no courage to meet her daughter's eyes. She lowered her eyes to utter the hardest thing of her life "Darling, Count Eric is coming to discuss about the treaty."

Rapunzel's emerald eyes were widened with surprise- what treaty? What did he want?

Unknowingly her eyes traveled to the man standing behind her. It was her new savior Flynnigan Rider. His curious eyes were watching the surroundings. His brown eyes were full of questions.

Now Queen Anne also noticed the stranger standing behind her daughter. His face sent a chill through her body. How it could be possible? And the blood froze in her vein.

Queen Anne wasn't surprised. She was just shocked; only one doubt was playing in her mind. If it was really him, then this boy would be in a great danger. If he was really back at last, then it was too late.

And with just one look she realized what happened to him.

The council got their point. And they wouldn't change the decision anymore.

()()()

The golden carriage carried the royal guests into the royal gate. Two footmen opened the door announcing the names of the visiting royalties from the neighboring kingdom of Naldora. A dark haired man stepped down from the carriage. His smiling face was busy to take the surroundings while he was talking with King Rupert. 'Sir, it's really nice to meet you again. I really don't want to go into a war with you."

"It will be very nice if we solve our problem by discussion." King Rupert shook his brown head in agreement "After all we were alley kingdoms once."

Flynn's eyes were following the newcomer. That man- he began feeling very lightheaded. He tilted a little while steadied himself leaning against the wall. These people, this man, that girl was strangely familiar but still much unknown. His eyes were following the count taking a look of the servants standing at a distance.

Flynn didn't like this man at all.

"Yes, it's not too long ago." Count Eric's eyes were moving over the people around him. At last they were fixed upon the pixie brown haired princess standing at a corner. Her hands were wound tightly around her mother's gown. Dark cloud descended into her green eyes as their eyes met.

"I think I've met you before princess." The count now took another step forward from the king near the princess.

"Mother!" Rapunzel felt a strange chill running down through her spine as the count took another step closer to her. She could remember the day then she met this before. But her mind wanted to erase the horrible moments. This time she could feel the strange feelings once again. She clutched her mother's gown tightly. "It's alright." She heard her mother's assuring voice in her ears. And the count was walking closer.

"Nice to meet you, princess." Count Eric took her hand & placed a kiss on her hand gently. His dark eyes were dancing with a secret pleasure.

But Rapunzel couldn't answer. A strange cloud was covering her consciousness. The memories of fire.. The cry.. The face of her beloved husband began invading her mind when the count touched her hand.

Her eyes unknowingly searched Flynn for help. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

Her head was as light as feather and she was about to fall.

"Princess!" someone cried from the mess. It was no one but Flynn Rider. His keen eyes never lost the sight of his precious princess. And he couldn't keep himself hidden in the shadows anymore when he saw her falling. He rushed near her and his strong arms held her from behind.

"Darling!" the king & the queen were busy to hold their daughter, shouting for help while the stranger with brown ponytail and long beard kept assuring them "It's nothing your highness. Actually she's still in very fragile condition. She was about to fall in to the sea this morning…' 'Yes, this man saved her." One of the guards added from side. Now the royal parents took a full look of the man who just saved their daughter from falling.

And King Rupert was shocked too.

()()()

One by one left Count Eric's side to help the king and queen to take the fallen princess inside. But Eric didn't move a bit. The lines of wrinkles crossed his forehead as he watched the strange man helping the royal parents.

'The princess seemed still suffering with the memory of her late husband." The brunette woman with curly hair stood beside him.

"Aunt Emlyn!" the count gave her a puzzled look but the woman said nothing. She was now busy following the little boy who just stood beside her. His little head was full of messy brown hairs & his maple green eyes were full of curiosity. "Emlyn, princess!" the three and half years old boy smiled revealing his perfect milky white teeth. His little hands were clutching the end of Lady Emlyn's blue gown. "I want to see princess." His voice sounded like the sweetest bells ringing on the earth.

'No, Adrian!" Count Eric threw an irritated glare at his son "Don't go there. It's not the rule." The little boy cringed at his father's words. His little hands wrapped tightly around the gown of the woman accompanying him. His big green eyes were full of tears. "Ah, Eric, he's just a child. I think he's still too young to understand the rules and manners." She scolded the count. The brown haired woman gently scooped the little boy up in her arms and smiled "Let's go to see the princess." Adrian's baby face lit up with smile. "Let's go." He squealed.

Again he became alone but not for long. Soon the captain joined him to do his duty to the visiting royalty.

'What is his name?" he questioned the captain.

'His name is Flynnigan Rider." The captain's voice was full of dissatisfaction "He landed on Corona port from the ship Luciana this morning." 'So he's not a native of Corona?' Count Eric gave him a questioning look. "No," the captain shook his head, "We haven't seen him before. We let him to enter in this palace in the princess's request." Then he lowered his voice "But I'm really worried about his intensions."

The count was worried about his intensions too.

"Flynnigan Rider!" a common name influenced by the famous book across the world. Then why that man with such a common name making him to think differently?

**I'll be very happy if you keep your REVIEWS coming. **

**So drop your REVIEWS before leaving this page and keep this story alive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My story "Are you afraid of the dark"just reached 50 favorites!  
><strong>

**And the current story has 10 faves and10 alerts now. I' like to touch the previous you need to review new readers And the old ones,I'm missing some of you in the review panel(I wish you come back). Everyone will get review reply at the end of this story.  
><strong>

**Now I want to explore Adrian a bit. I'm thinking and thinking how to make the story more dark and attractive. Let's see how much we can do it.**

**Chapter song- "For the first time" by Kenny Logins.**

Queen Anne of Corona watched the royal physician examining her daughter. The princess was lying pale in the mess of white bedsits. She looked unusually skinner than before. A rim of dark lines circled her usual large eyes. Her eyeballs were moving beneath her closed lids. She knew her girl was in pain. She suffered since the night she lost her everything. The queen bit her lower lip waiting for the answers from the physician.

'Queen Anne!" the tension in the air was interrupted by a sweet voice from behind. The grieving queen turned to find another brunette woman with curly hair standing with a small boy in her arms. 'Lady Emlyn!" Queen Anne whispered. 'How is she?'" Lady Emlyn asked the mother. "You can see that!" a sigh left through Anne's mouth as she leaned against the wall of her daughter's room.

Yes, Lady Emlyn could see that. Her brown eyes travelled to the walls around her, to the ceilings above, to the doors and glass windows. Everything was painted with the various sheds of colors depicting the story of the girl who lived here- her life, her love, her loss. Her eyes caught a picture just behind the queen- a picture of a little happy family, the parents holding a little daughter in their arms. Lady Emlyn knew the parents- Princess Rapunzel, her husband Prince Eugene and the baby girl…

'Did she draw it?" Lady Emlyn whispered unknowingly approaching near the painting. 'Yes!" Anne sighed from behind. She knew the daydreams of her daughter. She moved aside to let Emlyn to see the painting. But before Emlyn could take another step forward the little boy in her arms squirmed to get down. "Ah, Adrian!" Emlyn's thoughts were broken with the sudden unsteadiness of the child 'Stay still." She scolded him softly.

'Let him go, Emlyn!" Anne smiled standing beside her. "Come on, Adrian." She took Adrian from Emlyn's arms and settled him on the floor. Adrian's baby face lit up with a heavenly smile and he gave a grateful look to the queen. "Take care." Before Anne could warn him, Adrian's messy brown head vanished into the opposite side of the room.

'He's very cute." Queen Anne whispered watching the little boy running along the length of the room. His curious eyes were travelling along the paintings on the wall. He talked very few words. But his green eyes were trying to absorb the world around him.

'Count Eric is very lucky." Lady Emlyn's voice sounded harsh as she turned her eyes towards the princess lying unconscious on the bed. The grief of losing her husband and child in one day almost killed the young girl.

But if she knew the truth! Lady Emlyn's brown eyes were blurred as she watched Adrian examining Rapunzel's crown with his big green eyes.

Queen Anne said settled herself on a chair again. Her eyes were watching the royal physician walking towards them.

"Your highness!" The physician bowed before the queen "You may see the princess now."

But his voice sounded so grim that startled the queen. She raised her questioning eyes to her husband King Rupert standing beside the physician.

"She needs you." The King whispered to his wife 'Go and seat beside her."

Dark cloud began descending upon the queen's motherly heart as she stood up from the chair. "Go." She heard Emlyn whispering beside her. The mother shook her head and took her step near her daughter's bed while the king led the royal physician out of the room to discuss something with him.

()()()

The golden candlelight flooding the royal bedroom was pricking her eyes painfully. Her eyeballs were moving beneath her closed lids and she was dreaming. She was dreaming of the days she left behind her, the days full of sunshine and love. She was standing by the cliff; the letter was flying away to the sea below. She was ready to jump. Just then she heard a familiar voice whispering "No, princess, don't." She turned to see Eugene's face smiling at her, saying her name "Blondie!"

Her eyelids flew open. She tried to focus and her vision became clearer. The sunshine was gone. She tried to move her head again. Her head was heavy like a stone. She tried to look again and the sad green orbs of her mother came into view.

"Darling!" she heard Queen's Anne's whisper full of love and tenderness "I was so worried." Rapunzel felt Anne's fingers brushing her hair gently. She turned her head once again. Another woman with curly brown hair came into her view. "Hope you're feeling well princess." Lady Emlyn smiled. But Rapunzel didn't answer. Her eyes were searching for another face, another face she wanted to see right now. She pulled herself up from the pillows and looked into the identical eyes of her mother 'Mother, where is Eugene?"

Her question made the queen swallow hard. She lowered her eyes. But she didn't reply. She didn't know the answer. But the princess was now impatient. Her fingers clutched Anne's shoulders tightly and she continued her whisper "Mother, mother where's Eugene?"

"Please darling calm down." Lady Emlyn tried to push Rapunzel back to her bed but the princess was impatient.

"No I want to see Eugene!" she tried to get up from her bed. 'No darling!" Now Anne placed her arms around her daughter "No, you shouldn't get up from the bed." her eyes were full of tears. How long she needed to see her in this condition. It happened everyday when the princess woke up from her dreams. "Darling, Eugene is dead!" at last the words escaped from Anne's lips for almost three hundredth time in the three years. But this time she lied. She recognized him at the first glance but she had to lie for Eugene's sake.

"No, I don't believe that." Rapunzel ignored her mother's words "I saw him standing by the cliff." She kept murmuring. Her eyes were full of tears. She saw him in her dreams. She could feel his presence around her. Her sixth sense was telling her.

She pushed away her mother's arm from her shoulder. She knew he was here. She smelt his maddening fragrance.

Anne wanted to stop her. But Rapunzel pushed her away. She would follow her sixth sense today. She had to find him.

Her tiny feet carried her out of her room. Her long lavender gown was trailing behind her, her pixie hair was uncombed.

"It happens every day. How long I must see her in this way?" Anne collapsed on the bed of the princess. Tears were rolling in fat drops from her large green eyes. Lady Emlyn settled herself beside the grieving mother. She didn't try to console her.

Her eyes were watching the little boy Adrian wondering around the room. All the cries and shouts couldn't disturb his thoughtful mind. He never said any words in the whole time. He just kept wondering along the big new place, his eyes were watching the paintings all over the walls. At last he stopped near the large painting on the door- the picture of Rapunzel's imaginary happy little family. He stretched his small hand to touch the colors. His green eyes were reflecting the green eyes of the little baby girl in the painting. And they were strangely identical.

()()()

Count Eric was waiting anxiously outside the door. His eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. His face was full of worries. The strange behavior of the princess, this morning made him worried. That girl was not like others. Last time when he met her, she acted weird. But this time same thing happened. And the stranger… his dark eyes travelled to Flynn Rider who was now standing alone in the opposite corner of the corridor. The man was now examining the walls under his fingertips. Surely he never seen him before, but there was something in his attitude that was making him worried, really worried.

No, he needed to talk with King Rupert about the princess. What the meaning of the royal physician's advice about the princess?

The thread of his thoughts was torn with the voice of the king from behind "Count Eric.' Eric turned to find the aged man standing behind him. "I'm worried about my daughter. The royal physician just said to keep her happy always, otherwise she would lose her mind any time.' the aged man's face was full of worries "I think we can postpone the meeting."

Count Eric took a full look of the king standing before him. The man was old and he could be easily convinced.

'Alright.." A sly smile laced Eric's lips "As you wish, sir."

King Rupert had never been so grateful to anyone before. He took the young count's hands and pressed it softly "And I'm really sorry about the weird behavior of my…'

Soon he cut off by a young woman busted through the door. Both of them stopped the conversation to find the princess running like an insane along the length of the corridor. Her eyes were dreamy, her pixie hair was uncombed, and her lavender gown was trailing behind her.

'Rapunzel, where are you going?' King Rupert tried to call her back but the princess didn't answer.

"Princess.." Count Eric called her from behind trying to follow her. The princess stopped in the middle of the corridor. She was out of her breath. Her small chest was rising and falling with her each breath. And her weak knees were about to give up carrying her weight of emotions.

She was about to collapse again.

'Princess, what happened to you?" It was the count who held her from behind. "What happened to you?" he kept asking.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whispered. Her eyes were not watching the count anymore. Her eyes were fixed upon the man who was standing at the opposite side of the corridor.

()()()

Flynn Rider was bored with all the tension hanging in the air. The traumatic fall of the princess revealed all the sorrows she was bearing inside her little heart. All the moments the physician examined her, he kept pacing along the corridor. All the times he wanted to rush inside the room, seat beside her, take her in his and say "I'm here." But why it was happening to him. He didn't know her. But he felt that he knew her for his whole life.

The captain was still doubtful about his intensions. He arranged the guards to keep him under watch. Flynn could feel he needed to escape.

But he couldn't leave either. That girl, which strange, naïve, grieving girl tied him down here. And he loved her with all his soul. He searched for her for long three years.

But why?

Still there was a wall, a curtain of mist hanging between them. He couldn't see through that.

But the emotions of the hearts couldn't keep them separated anymore. Flynn didn't know when he walked out from the shadows ignoring the presence of the count. He ignored the doubtful eyes of the guards around him. He knew they allowed him in the sake of the princess.

He knelt beside the princess who was leaning against the arms of the count. Her green eyes lit up with a silent joy as she saw him.

Sudden change of the expression of the girl in his arms made the count frown a little. Flynn ignored the count and gently touched Rapunzel's hands, whispering "It's alright princess."

Rapunzel didn't know what happened to her when he touched her skin. A strange tingling sensation of joy began sending a chill through her body. A smile crossed her lips, her eyes brightened. She pushed the count away and threw herself in Flynn's arms.

'I…" the princess couldn't finish her words. Her arm encircled the man unknowingly. She settled her head upon his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Ah, it seemed so familiar. She didn't know why but she felt so at home in the arms of the stranger. 'Eugene! Eugene!" her thin body was shivering with the cry.

"Hey, how dare…" Count Eric wanted to stop the strange man from hugging the princess. But a touch on his shoulder stopped him. It was King Rupert. "Don't stop her. We must keep her happy."

And the old king was surprised with his ability of telling lie. But all he did to keep this boy safe.

Flynn encircled his arms around the girl in his arms. He cupped her chin to look into her eyes. They were like two green rivers full to the brim.

"I'm not Eugene, princess." His eyes were sad "I'm Flynnigan Rider." Rapunzel gave him a strange look.

"You miss your husband?" He whispered in her ears.

'Yes!" Rapunzel broke into tears once again "But no one wants to listen to me." Flynn took her in his arms again ignoring the unhappy looks of the count and guards around him.

Her emotions were filtering through his body. He could feel how much the girl suffered. He knew they shared same soul. And she couldn't live without half of her soul anymore.

He gently settled his bearded chin upon the princess's soft head "It's alright princess. You can share your sorrows with me. But don't cry anymore."

His words made Rapunzel smile. She looked into his hazel eyes. She knew those eyes. She inhaled his musky scent once again. The wall of unknown had fallen.

Her sixth sense couldn't lie.

The dinner bell was ringing at a distance. But the princess hardly listened to the call. Her little arms were still wound around her savior Flynn. Her head was still laid on the crook of his neck; her button nose was inhaling his maddening fragrance. How long she missed it. Everything was so familiar about him. Her eyes were still closed, not letting dream to be ended.

But her dream was soon ended with Flynn's soft whisper in her ears "Princess! Princess!" Rapunzel tilted her head to look into his incredibly brown eyes.

'What?" her voice was still dreamy.

'The dinner bell is ringing." Flynn spoke. His lips moved in the familiar ways that sent another shiver through her body "You must go to the dining hall. Everyone is waiting for you." Flynn's voice was soft. Rapunzel said nothing but smiled. She knew this tone. She couldn't be wrong. This face behind the jungle of long uncombed hair and beard was belonged to her long lost love. She had no idea how he raised from dead once again but she knew it was him.

'Yes, let's go." She smiled to Flynn. She pulled up her small body from the floor while Flynn helped her to stand. And that moment he was incredibly close to her. His warm breath brushed her skin, sending the invitation through her existence. For a moment their eyes met, she saw the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

Rapunzel was still too shaky upon her feet. She was about to tilt backward as she pulled herself to her full height. She tried to arrange her hair with one hand while trying to keep her balance with another one. But her weak body still wasn't ready to take her full weight. Dizziness consumed her while she tried to stand. Her knees buckled and she was about to fall once again.

'Princess!" Flynn's strong arms were holding her still "Are you alright?"

'Yes." Rapunzel replied smiling at him 'Can you accompany me to the dining hall?"

Flynn didn't know what happened inside him when he looked into the emerald eyes of the royal girl in his arms. This girl was still weak, still suffering with the untimely loss of her husband. There was something strange about her that bound him near her. All he knew about himself, he never belonged here. As far as he could remember his life as a slave in the Middle kingdom. The lashes were still marked his skin, the bruise of shackles on his fair skin. He ran from the dark dungeon. He had no past; even he didn't know who he was. All the time a strange face with long blonde hair hunted him. His memory was blank before the memories of last three and half years. He searched for himself for all these years.

"Of course, princess." He smiled letting her leaning against his body while he wrapped her waist to make sure that, she wouldn't fall again. Her warmth penetrated his skin, washing away his dark days.

Something was telling him that he belonged here, to her always. And he was hopelessly in love with her.

And together they started the journey to the royal dining hall.

"Why you're allowing princess to be with that man. Sire?" Count Eric's dark eyes were following the couple walking together to thee dining hall. The girl was clinging to the strange man while the boy was saying something to her.

'She looks happy." The king sighed turning his blue eyes back to the count 'I know it's not the rule, count but don't you see that she smiles almost three years later. So I allowed this strange man into the castle, accompany my daughter." He knew he was lying. But he needed to lie until the letters arrive from Naldora.

'But it's so disgraceful for the royalty." Count Eric shook his head still too doubtful about the strange man. Why he looked so familiar? Didn't he bury him with his own hands in the royal graveyard three and half years ago? Shouldn't he turn into a pile of bones now? Then how?

And Count Eric was watching the couple with unhappy eyes. Bitterness began filling his mouth. A doubt began clouding his brain.

**Weird? I know. I'm not happy with this chapter either.**

**Drop your REVIEWs before leaving this page and keeps this story flowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sad because I'm not getting enough reviews. only 3 for the last one. Why? I'm really getting depressed,loosing my inspiration. Don't make me to kill this story in middle. you can save it by your reviews even a word or two...  
><strong>

**And the story getting intense, Can you feel it? And we can see it now. Plus meet Adrian once again. Tell me what you think about him.**

**Chapter song- "How many hours" by Mltr.**

Flynn didn't utter a word through the way to the dining hall. He let the royal girl clinging to his arms, with her head settled upon his shoulder. She looked so peaceful right now and her eyes never lost his sight.

Flynn turned his head to have a look of the surroundings. This palace wall was decorated with thousands of tiny emblems of sun, hundreds of winged angles made of white marbles. The golden candlelight reflecting on the wall was dazzling his eyes. He tilted his head a little to have look of the girl in his arms. Everything seemed so familiar as if he had been before here. He knew every nook and corner of this palace. He could hear the faint laughter of two voices in the air of this place. And the girl! The strange girl.. Why she seemed so familiar, so close? Her touch sent a spark though his body? Why? He couldn't explain. Had he ever had any connection with this girl? But how? He was a slave, a pirate, a thief and she was a princess.

The elegant doors were opened letting the couple into the royal hall. They stepped inside. The servants were busy in serving dishes in gold plates. The air was laden with the scent of the delicious foods.

Everything was so familiar! But why?

The thread of his thoughts was torn with a whisper from beside. 'I know you." The whisper from Rapunzel's voice startled Flynn.

'W…what?" he turned his brown eyes to look into the face of the princess standing beside him. Blood drained away from his face while his throat felt so dry. What did she knew? His past? The painful truth?

'What?" Flynn tried to ask. Rapunzel's emerald eyes were watching him. Her small hands were now clutching his collars. Tears were rolling from her eyes in fat drops. "Why? Why?" now her hands were shaking his shoulders "I know you're Eugene." Her voice choked with the unexpressed anger.

"Princess.." Flynn's eyes softened with the crying girl before him. "Come closer, princess." He whispered. The princess obeyed his words. "Why Eugene?" her whole body was still shaking with the cry. Flynn gently wrapped his arms around her thin body. He settled his bearded chin on the top of her messy brown head. He lowered his head to meet her ears and whispered "Princess, I can feel your sorrows." Then he cupped her face and looked into the depth of her emerald eyes "But sadly I'm not Eugene, I'm Flynn."

His words made Rapunzel to look into his eyes. There was no sign of recognition in his eyes. Still she was sure it was him. Her heart couldn't lie.

Suddenly she realized her Eugene forgot her, his past and even himself.

()()()

Rapunzel's hands slacked from Flynn's shirt as the door of the dining hall opened once again.

'The bell is ringing, princess!' Flynn tired to smile as Rapunzel sighed once again. 'Are you hungry?' he tried to make her smile. But Rapunzel was really distressed with the whole situation. She looked at Flynn & his beautiful hazel eyes. She wanted to cry her heart out right now. Her Eugene, her only love.. He forgot her. All these time she lived with his memory, with a faint hope to meet him someday, even in the heaven. But when her dream came true, he didn't know her anymore.

Flynn felt her tears soaking his shirt. 'It's alright" he gently patted her shoulder.

He could feel his answers were hurting the princess. That girl suffered so much that she now wanted to live with the straws she could grip before drowning. He could feel her pain. But what could he do for her? He wasn't her husband. Still he wanted to protect this naive girl. She seemed so pure, so innocent, so loving that made him to stay beside her. And she didn't know the truth about him, his traumatic past. What he could do for her? He never felt so lost before.

Flynn was watching her face with concern. He could feel how traumatizing everything for her in this condition. He kept holding her arms tightly to make sure that she wouldn't faint again.

But someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Rapunzel turned to find Count Eric. 'I think her highness has a seat beside the royal guest.' He gave her a cold smile revealing his perfect white teeth. But his smile was so false that sent a chill through her spine.

'Should I do that?' Rapunzel set her big emerald eyes upon him. 'I think you should.' She heard his icy voice voice 'Dear, it's the rule.'

Rapunzel looked around her to see her surroundings. It seemed none of the gusts was appreciating her hesitation. 'But….' She stopped 'What about..'

But soon a bunch of guests surrounded them. Clearly they were disapproving this stranger to seat with the royals.

Flynn pressed her hand gently 'Alright princess, I'll be fine.' He tried to smile. But inside, his whole body was rebelling against him. He wanted to keep her beside him, hold her hands & kiss her lips forever. But a huge wall of social status was standing between them. Although the royal family allowed him to stay in the palace for the princess's sake but nothing could make him forget his status among these people.

Rapunzel threw a cold look towards Eric & joined him silently. A thin smile laced Eric's lips "Alright princess, you'll be a nice addition to my harem in Naldora.' But he noticed that Rapunzel's eyes never lost their sight of her former companion who was seating at another corner with the servants. 'Princess can I help you to get the soup?' Eric spoke to distract her. 'No, I can have them myself.' Rapunzel tried to smile but it was really too tough...Where was her unknown savior...

But Flynn was lost in the crowd.

"But he is..." Rapunzel tried to move her lips never feeling so much insecure in her life, with Eric's arms around her, separating from the man she loved again.

'Princess.." Eric asked again but she didn't replied. Her eyes were searching for him. King Rupert knew what she wanted. "Anne," he turned to his wife "Can you fetch Flynn to this royal table?" Queen Anne was really amused with her husband's decision. Her green eyes glittered with joy "Of course.."

"But sire.." It was count Eric who spoke "He is not..."

'But you know about the physician's order." The old king cut him off 'My daughter is really in a fragile mental condition. And she looks happy since she met Flynn. Don't you think we must keep her sane and follow the royal physician's orders?"

()()()

Flynn walked to the servant table to have a seat. But his eyes were still following the girl sitting in the royal table. He couldn't disgrace her in the public. Then why he had to... but who was she? Why should he feel for her like that?

"May I have a seat?" he asked politely to the big man occupying almost two seats. 'No, it's booked." The man nodded.

'Hey this pretty boy wants a seat?" another laughed out loudly. 'Let me have you a seat." Another large man smiled. "Hey I just…" Flynn tried to stay calm as possible. 'What is this man doing among us?' one of the servants shouted shoving him roughly on the floor. "Hey you!" Flynn felt his anger rising inside. He pulled himself up from the floor while ready to punch the man on face. But soon few other men held him tying his hands to his back while another one was ready to punch his nose with his big fist.

"Hey, not the nose." Flynn's eyes widened as the punch was coming directly to his nose.

'Hey, look out!" suddenly a baby voice cried and with a large metallic cling the large man winced with pain. "What.." the large servant was about to turn back to find a small boy with brown hairs holding a frying pan bigger than himself.

"Go..." his bell voice rang two octaves higher. His green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You little..." the large servant was about to roll up his sleeves.

'No, not him he's just a baby." Flynn struggled hard to free himself but a familiar voice of the queen spoke "Oh, Daniel, let him go."

The hands holding Flynn loosen their grips around him.

"Adrian!" his father Eric's unhappy voice could be heard from a distance "What you're doing there?" Surely he wasn't too happy with these weird behaviors of his son.

'Queen!" the little boy rushed near Queen Anne ignoring the thunder voice of his father and hid himself behind her gown.

"Adrian…" Queen Anne took the baby in her arms "Don't do it again."

'I'm afraid." Adrian sobbed in her shoulder still holding the frying pan in his tiny hands.

Flynn brushed away the dusts that he got from the clash. He walked near the queen and bowed to show respect "Thank you your highness. And you too little guy." He turned his eyes towards Adrian. His green eyes made him gasp. Those eyes were strangely similar to the princess.

But Adrian said nothing but buried his face in Queen Anne's shoulder shyly.

His voice startled the queen. She opened her green eyes to look at the man before her. '"Where have you been all these times, boy?" she asked.

Before he could answer her, the moment was interrupted with the voice of the princess "Flynn!" her eyes were wide with horror, her busy feet were carrying her closer to the man. "Are you alright?" she threw her arms around him ignoring the servants and the royal visitors around them. 'I was so worried." Her thin body was trembling with fear.

A sigh ripped from Anne's mouth. Sure she never made mistake recognizing people. And her daughter found a bit of happiness again with him.

Then how she could interrupt her happiness with the questions?

She didn't want to know anymore.

But she didn't want him to be the real Eugene. It may sound ridiculous but that possibility would add more difficulty to the news she was bearing.

()()()

Flynn buried his face in Rapunzel's mess of pixie brown hair. Her fears were filtering into his body. He could feel they were bonded with an invisible bond for life. He could never leave her.

The magical moment was ended with a soft touch on his shoulder. 'Let me find your seat.' He could hear Anne's kind & gentle voice. 'Thanks your highness.' Flynn whispered. He never felt so grateful before.

"Thank you, mother!' Rapunzel beamed with joy as she found Anne led Eugene to a seat next to her. 'Seat here.' Anne smiled raffling his brown hairs gently. Then she placed the napkin on his lap & helped to get his foods.

Count Eric never felt as horrible as he was feeling at that moment. He never wanted that weird man to seat with him in the same table. Now he was harassed both by his son and now the princess. But he needed to show curtsy towards his rival.

'So, Princess Rapunzel developed a good impression of you?' he looked at Flynn & tried to smile.

'Yes…' Flynn tried to reply but a strange loud begin to cover his consciousness.

A fire, a cry… too many faces, too many voices…

"_Throw him under the deck and take him away from here." Someone ordered. And he was hearing this from the edge of his consciousness. His hands and feet were bound with chain. The lashes were cutting through his skin._

He began to feel very lightheaded. His hands trembled so violently that the bowl of the soup turned over & spoiled the queen's dress.

'Flynn!' Rapunzel rushed beside her new savior with much concern 'Are you feeling sick?'

'No, I just..' Flynn was panting 'I think I'm embarrassing you.' He was about to rise from his seat but Rapunzel stopped him 'No, you'll eat with us. Let me help you.' Flynn turned his face to look at the girl. In some depth of his lost past he could feel he knew her for a life time.

'Flynn." Rapunzel took his hand and helped him to stand "I think you've gone through too much today. You really need some rest."

Flynn gave her a grateful look.

'Take him to Eugene's former room." King Rupert smiled to his daughter "This young man really needs some rest."

"Thank you, your highness." Flynn bowed to the royalties once more following Rapunzel out of the dining hall.

"At last she looks a bit happier than before." Queen Anne smiled to her husband.

'Yes." The old man nodded. His blue eyes were glittering with the joy of the happiness of his daughter. But a strange cloud was covering the queen's heart when her eyes meet the count watching the couple going with unsatisfied glare.

How long this happiness would last after the council meeting?

Could Rapunzel's little heart take that much burden again?

()()()

All of them finished the rest of the dinner silently. Adrian was already asleep in Queen Anne's arms. His tiny fingers were still wrapped around the handle of the frying pan.

'Can I take Adrian to bed?" Lady Emlyn smiled at Queen Anne. "Yes, why not." Anne placed a soft kiss upon his messy brown head. Emlyn took the little boy in his arms, carefully not to wake him up. She smiled at the royal couple before heading towards the royal guestroom with Adrian in her arms. Oh, how much she loved this boy. Sure this boy was a perfect copy of his parents.

Only if they knew the truth.

Her small feet carried her along the dark corridors of the palace.

'Aunt Emlyn!" a voice startled her from behind. It was count Eric. He was wearing a deep frown in his face. All the harassments in the dining hall had really taken a real of test of his temper. Now his unhappy eyes were watching the frying pan in Adrian's sleepy hand.

"I think, Adrian needs to learn some curtsey, aunt." His voice was as cold as ice "I can't let him play with frying pans!"

"Why not Eric?" Lady Emlyn threw a curious glare at the count 'Adrian's just a baby. He is still too young to understand the curtsey.'

"But aunt.." Count Eric's voice sounded impatient "Adrian is going to be a prince soon, when I'll become a king. It's only a few weeks away from now. Where on earth princes play with frying pans?"

With these words Lady Emlyn's green eyes twisted with a silent smile. "How can you be sure that you're becoming the king, Eric? And how on earth you know that princes don't play with frying pans?'

'What?" Eric gave a confused glare to his aunt. But lady Emlyn said nothing but began walking towards Adrian's room leaving Eric standing behind.

Count Eric was watched Emlyn's blue gown sweeping the floor behind her. To whom she was referring to? That man- Flynn? That man, that name seemed very familiar. Where had he seen him before?

**Can you get the twists? I know it's not as good as the previous story but I'm trying my best.**

**Please drop your REVIEWS before leaving this page and inspire me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's your reviews which brought this story back to life again (Welcome new readers and thanks to old ones). But keep your reviews coming at this rate. They are like life blood to me. Without them the story will die.**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated HIGH T. I used similes only avoiding the actual descriptions. I've young readers for this story and I don't want it to be rated M.**

**Before the typhoon comes, you really deserve a little sweet chapter.**

**It sounds cliché I know but I'll be happy if you leave your REVIEWS for it.**

**The chapter song- "Empty rooms" by "Garry More".**

It was raining outside. Rapunzel was sitting on her bed wrapping her arms around her knees. Her lean body shivered a little with the sound of another thunder. The room was filled with dazzling lights with another bolt of lightning. The sound of another thunderclap echoed across the walls. Rapunzel covered her ears & ran out of her room to seek comfort from her beloved.

'Eugene!' she pushed the door of Eugene's former room open. 'I'm afraid.' Her voice trembled. But no one answered her. 'Eugene!' she called his name again but a strange silence wrapped her. Another flash of lightning had filled the room.

She knew it was empty. It happened every night.

"No…no..no.." suddenly another scream startled her. It was Flynn's voice and she could remember that her parents allowed him to stay here. "What?" she rushed beside the bed into the middle of the room. And a chill of fear rushed through her body as she moved closer.

Flynn was sitting up on the bed, his eyes still open wide. 'Eugene!" she whispered but he didn't answer. She could read the fear in his eyes; his brown eyes were searching for help.

'Eugene what happened?" she walked closer to him. But Flynn said nothing but encircled his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her bosom; his whole body was shivering with an uncontrollable pain.

'Eugene, what?" Rapunzel wanted to ask him but his eyes were vacant. Rapunzel encircled her arms around him again and kissed his messy brown hair once more. He was having nightmare. She didn't know what traumatic memory ravished his strong heart but she knew he needed her right now.

"It's alright!" she whispered.

And Flynn collapsed in her arms, silent.

()()()

'Eugene! Eugene!" a voice was calling from a distance. He blinked again, trying to follow the voice. It seemed so familiar. Then a cold but soft hand touched his forehead. He gasped again as he surfaced into the world one more time. And a pair of sad green eyes came into his view. Where he had seen those eyes? He tried to remember.

He moved his head to have a full view of the girl sitting beside him. The girl's eyes were full of concern. Her face was sad. Then his eyes travelled to the walls around him. Sure, he wasn't into the dark dungeon anymore. There was no one standing with a whip in his hand. Then his eyes travelled to the girl again. The half transparent nightgown hugged her beautifully curved body gently. She was anxious and worried.

'Princess!" Flynn whispered not taking his eyes away from Rapunzel "What you're doing here?" he tried to get up on his bed.

"Hush.." But Rapunzel pushed him back to his bed "You're having nightmares. You're tossing and turning too violently that I was so afraid."

There was such a graceful firmness in her voice that made him to obey her words. Flynn settled himself back to the pillows again while the princess gently soaked a piece of cloth with water and placed it upon his forehead. "Feeling good." She whispered.

'Yes!" Flynn nodded. Then both of them fell silent.

Only the sound of the rain could be heard from outside.

The coldness of the wet cloth was penetrating into his beings and began soothing his whole body. His traumatized mind began calming down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a while. This wasn't new. He was hunted by the nightmares for all these years. His life was a nightmare itself. He felt Rapunzel's soft hands were wiping away the beads of sweats forming on his skin. Her fingers were tracing the lines of his face, his eyebrows, his closed lids, and his perfectly shaped nose and at last they outlined his perfectly shaped lips. Flynn remained strangely still; letting the princess touch him, feel him. Did she know that he wanted to feel her too? He wanted to touch her skin under his fingertips, taking away all the pain from her little suffering heart, kiss her perfect rosy lips with all his emotions.

Her touch was sending shiver to his body. It seemed so familiar as if he knew her before. But when? How? He searched his memory for answer but he didn't find any.

Who she was really?

He wanted to ask her the question but he didn't dare.

'I've nightmares many times." He heard her saying "I know how it feels."

Flynn's eyes flew opened. He lifted his eyelids gently to look into the emerald eyes of the princess sitting before him. The faint moonlight had created a strange pattern upon her face. 'Do you?" he asked her.

His questions made Rapunzel smile. She nodded and bent her head a little so that she could look much closer into his face 'Yes I do."

Her warm breath was brushing his face, her fragrance was driving him mad, and the glitter in her eyes made him to surrender to her. Flynn felt her one hand touching the side of his face. Unknowingly he grabbed that hand and pressed it against his cheek. Ah, it was so soothing, so familiar.

He opened his eyes once more to look into the depth of her jewel green eyes and whispered "Who are you really, princess?"

Rapunzel felt her eyes filling up with tears. She watched the lost man sitting before her and the tears began rolling along her cheeks into fat drops.

'I'm princess of Corona." She tried to smile through her tears. "But who are you?"

She watched Flynn's chocolate eyes growing darker. His fingers tightened around her while she heard his whisper "But I don't know who I am.' He took another deep breath "I only know the nightmares."

Tears welled up from Rapunzel's eyes. She felt Flynn's fingers wiping them away. "Ah!" she touched his rough hand again and pressed it against her cheek. She felt Flynn's hand encircling her neck while bringing her head closer to him. His soft whisper was ringing in her ears "Don't cry princess. We can share our nightmares together."

The princess opened her eyes to look into the melted chocolate of Flynn's eyes through the jungle of the beard and long messy hair. Her Eugene wasn't lost. She could see him here, into his gorgeous eyes. She settled another hand along his bearded cheek and whispered "Yes, and I'll help you to find yourself, Eugene."

"I trust you, princess." Flynn whispered "Tell me who I am."

And their lips met into a long awaited kiss. The kiss was wet. Their tears mingled together- one lost man and one suffering wife.

'You're Eugene, my husband." She whispered in his lips "I'm your wife."

She could remember the wish which she wanted for the last three and half years. She looked around the room- his cloths were scattered everywhere, the arm chair was still placed by the fire, and his satchel was hanging from the hook at a corner. Everything was just like before except the owner. His mind was lost for long three years. He returned to her with the heavy price of his memory. She knew the pain of living like a ghost without any identity. But he did this to save her from the killer fire that night. The conspiracy surrounded them from all the sides. She didn't know how to protect her love from all these.

She buried her nose into his nightshirt & inhaled deeply. His musky smell was lingering to its every fiber. 'Oh, Eugene!' A drop of salty tear rolled on her cheek. _Why this should happen to you? Why should you sacrifice always for me?..._ she wrapped her arms around his body. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth surrounding her. It was still raining but she wasn't afraid anymore.

He told her about his past from the moment he woke up in a ship, shackled under the deck, badly burnt, dark empty days without no memory of his past, sold into a slave market in the middle kingdom where they shackled him all the night and day, making working harder than their bulls, how they tortured him every time he made mistakes. One night he escaped teamed with a man named Captain Gilbert, found a life of a thief, hiding from law. One night they met a pirate captain in a bar who offered him to find his past if he work for him. He joined him, travelling around the world, robbing people blind. Still the days were full of pain. His mind wanted to give everything up but he had no other way. He was bound to the captain who promised him to help to find his past. But no he couldn't find any. And one day he rebelled against him and the captain whipped him hundred times, chained him under the deck, planning to sell him another slave market. That night the ship drowned while he landed here this morning. He had no idea what he was doing except living in a nightmare until he saw her face. The marks of lashes on his fair skin made her gasp, the bruises of the shackles around his wrists made her cry.

She told him about her life in the tower, the woman who raised her as daughter, the final battle; her fingers caressed the pale scar on Flynn's nicely sculpted abdomen. She told him about their adventures, her grief to be alone, their wedding night, and their lost dreams with the death of their child.

Flynn hugged the crying girl in his arms for a long time. Her warmth, her company was wiping the nightmare away from his traumatized mind.

They kissed again softly, tenderly and then urgently."Oh, oh my!" Rapunzel murmured as Flynn's arms cradled her. Her white nightgown slipped to her feet, and Flynn's nightshirt became history long ago.

The silence of the night was broken by a sudden clap of thunder outside. Slowly the grey clouds of the sky spread their skirts open and soft rain began to fall. It started quietly and gently, caressing the warm air urgently, licking the green grass erotically, and kissing all the dark corners of the night. It was a hot rain, wanton and sensuous, increasing the tempo into the savage rhythm and exploded soaking all the corner of the earth wiping the sorrows away. The rouge met cute, rough melted into soft.

Their eyes were full of tears of reunion and the night air filled with the enthusiastic cry of the lovers.

The curtain of unknown was drifting away. And his vacant mind was filling up with memories. The misty curtain was lifting up. He could see the face- the face of the girl in his arms. He now knew not only who he really was but also who she was- his wife Rapunzel, his Blondie and he was Eugene her husband, the prince of Corona and Naldora.

This girl belonged to him, only him from a forgotten past. Somehow he found the past back again and shared his dreams with her. He knew who he was, where he belonged. He wasn't afraid of the dark anymore.

They lay in each other's arms, spent, like a pair of ancient lovers, bare, without any boundaries. Eugene held Rapunzel close feeling the beats of her fluttering heart.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that in each other's arms. It had stopped raining long ago. The soft contours of Rapunzel's body were pressing against him made him awakened once more.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel's voice was husky "Can you remember me, our times together now?"

'I do, Blondie. I remember everything..." Eugene pressed his lips on her ears "And I know you, Rapunzel, my true identity and everything."

"Blondie, where is my mother?"He raised his questioning eyes..

"She died a month after your so called death!" Rapunzel's voice was sad "Gale also disappeared that night."

"No!" Eugene's hand flew over his mouth, shocked; his eyes were full of tears. Rapunzel scooted closer to him and held his crying face between her bare bosoms, "Don't cry Eugene. I'm here, with you, always."

Eugene raised his teary eyes to gaze into his green orbs. He knew that. "Blondie!" he hugged her more tightly for support.

Rapunzel planted a soft kiss on the forehead of her suffering husband; her soft hair kissed his muscular body.

It began to rain again.

()()()

The enchanted moment was ended with a gentle tap on the door behind. Both of them were startled with the sound.

'Who?" it was Rapunzel who raised her face from Eugene's arms, her eyes were full of concern.

"Let me see." Eugene smiled at the princess, breaking the never ending hug. Rapunzel arranged her clothes while Eugene opened the door.

"Who is there?" Rapunzel now stood beside him.

'Mama!" a sleepy baby voice rang across the wall of the great corridor outside the room. A pair of soft arms encircled Rapunzel's knee.

'Adrian!" Rapunzel's eyes grew wide with surprise while she bent lower at the height of Adrian "What you're doing here?"

But the little boy didn't answer. His eyes were still closed; his tiny lips were whispering only one word "Mama!"

Eugene knelt beside the little boy. His eyes were soft with affection. "Come on, dear!" he whispered gently. He gently touched Adrian's shoulder and the little boy was about to collapse on the floor. His puffy baby cheeks were still wet with dried tears and his eyes were closed. 'Oh, dear!" Rapunzel gasped as Eugene gently held him in his arms.

'Mama!" he was still whispering in his sleep.

Eugene placed Adrian's head upon his shoulder and tried to hush him gently 'It's alright darling, it's alright!"

But Adrian's whole body was still shaking with the violent sob; his eyeballs were moving restlessly beneath his closed lids.

'What I can do, princess?" Now Eugene's face was full worries while he was patting Adrian's back softly, kissing his brown hairs gently. He looked bewildered while he threw a helpless look towards the princess.

Rapunzel could feel how distressed Eugene was with this little baby boy. She could read the concern in his eyes.

'He's just missing his mother." She smiled taking the boy from Eugene's arms. She cradled Adrian in her arms and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'It's alright, darling." She whispered in his ears. Her one hand was running across Adrian's hair while another was patting his back gently, humming a sweet lullaby as she tried to put him back to sleep.

To his surprise Eugene watched Adrian relaxing in Rapunzel's arms. And she raised her eyes lined by long lashes and smiled 'Let me take him back to his room.'

And before leaving the room she planted a chaste kiss upon Eugene's rough cheeks whispering "Goodnight, Eugene."

Eugene watched her going. Tomorrow she would tell her parents about everything. Everything would be alright. She told him to trust her.

And he trusted her.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't know when her little feet carried her to the dark corridor. Everything was just like a dream. She smiled at Adrian who was now sleeping in her arms peacefully. His little fingers were clutching her white nightgown. She buried her nose in his hair inhaling his sweet baby scent deeply. Somehow she wanted to hold his baby body in her arm for the whole night.

'Princess!" Suddenly a deep voice called her name from behind. Rapunzel gasped as she turned back to find the man standing just behind her. His black cloak mimicked the darkness around him, letting his eyes only shinning in the faint candlelight. He was leaning against the pillar behind him, arms crossed across his wide chest.

'Count Eric!" she stepped back from him unknowingly.

'Yes, princess!" Eric's white teeth glittered in the dark "I'm searching for my son. He's not in his bed. But now I can see he's perfectly safe with you."

Rapunzel's arms tightened around Adrian unknowingly as the count took another step closer. The smell of his scent was suffocating her. 'Let me take him to bed." he smiled stretching his arms forward to take Adrian back.

Rapunzel looked into his midnight black eyes. They were as cold as the night outside. 'Can't I keep Adrian with me tonight?" she mumbled 'He really misses his mother."

'His mother!" the words made the count stop in the middle. His eyes were locked at the princess in the half transparent nightgown. Sure, she was so inviting! Her appearance reminded him of his late wife. Her finely curved body ignited the fire inside him once again that was burnt out long ago. He carefully touched her shoulders, inhaling her sweet smelling hair.

'Of course princess!" he was smiling "Of course. He really needs a mother! "And he turned his heels towards his own room.

A sigh of relief ripped Rapunzel's throat. Her eyes followed the count and his black cloak sweeping behind him. His presence had something that made her feeling chilled inside.

She wrapped her arms around Adrian once again. She could smell danger in the air once more.

Her little feet carried her into her own room. She shut the door behind her and settled Adrian down in her own bed and slowly curled up in a small ball beside him. She wasn't sad, wasn't worried about anything anymore.

()()()

There was another woman who was watching the princess with her green identical eyes. 'We were right all along…" Her face was sad; her eyes were heavy as if she would cry any moment "He is Eugene, our son…" her voice choked in a cry. Tears began rolling down along her cheeks.

But she needed to be happy what she had just seen, just learned.

He should never come back, Anne." The old king's voice was grim and dark "He should never come back…"

His words sounded so dark that made the queen shiver a little. She steadied herself by wrapping her arms around her husband King Rupert. The old man was breaking too inside. But the old man couldn't cry.

The old king sighed at the questioning look of his childish wife's eyes.

"His life in the last three years was a life of an outlaw, a criminal."

'No!" a soft gasp escaped from the queen's lips. She knew what that meant.

Eugene, the former crown prince of Naldora was nothing but an outlaw just now to the council. His hatred past made him inappropriate for remaining a royalty.

How could they save him now? What should they do?

'But can't we do anything, just convince the council or …." Queen Anne tried to sound hopeful. But the grey cloud in her husband's eyes silenced her.

'No way…."

And the king handed her a parchment bearing the decision of the council of Naldora. Queen Anne unfolded it gently and ran her eyes over the black letters written over it.

It was bearing the worst news in the world.

The parchment in her hand began trembling so violently that it landed on the tiled marble floor below. But she didn't care. Her vision was blurred with tears.

How could she…. how could she tell her daughter this news? But she had too.

And the world would crush down any moment.

**REVIEW? Please?**

**Keeling on one knee and begging….**

**If you want to know the decision of the council then, don't forget to leave a review before leaving this page…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really very disappointed with this chapter. I'm not a fan of my own writing. At least one chapter without Eric- enjoy…**

**The chapter song "Sacrifice" by Elton John.**

Queen Anne of Corona was standing near the large royal window of her bedroom. She always loved this window as it gave the view of the tiny island kingdom below. Her green eyes followed the busy crowd along the roads of Corona below. Buyers were bargaining with the sellers and a strange chaos rose in the middle of the market. Every day she enjoyed these tiny pictures of the people around her. But today was different. Today her eyes weren't watching the usual busy lives of the people of the kingdom. Instead she was watching two people, a boy and a girl running along the length of the royal garden. The man's long ponytail was flying with the wind and the girl was giggling behind him. That man who just arrived yesterday no one but her late son-in-law. Still no one except them and their daughter knew the real truth. Everyone was still thinking that the king and queen allowed him to stay even crossing the personal boundaries of the princess just to keep their daughter's sanity. She took a deep breath. Rapunzel seemed really happy with the new found joy. How much she wanted her to be happy, see a smile on her beautiful face. She wanted her to be happy always. Her emerald eyes traveled to the man who was now sitting beside the royal fountain, his brown eyes locked into her daughter's face. She just learned the truth last night but it seemed that she better never knew it. She could read the affection there- no mistake it was love. One just found her lost love back while another found his real self. And her motherly heart wanted to the old Eugene to come back anyhow, just to keep her precious daughter happy. A sigh ripped from her throat once again. But it was too late for everything. The world would collapse at any moment just for their mistake.

But it shouldn't happen. She knew this truth from the moment she saw her daughter running like an insane to save the last letter of her beloved. She knew Rapunzel couldn't live without Eugene. Then why should she pay again for the mistake they made? The council….

Her heart skipped a beat. So it wasn't a nightmare. It was the truth.

'Anne!" a hand on her shoulder made the queen to turn back from the window. She turned to find her husband King Rupert standing behind her. His aged face was full of pain just like her.

'I know what you're thinking." The king spoke. The king was trying hard to hide his feelings. But Anne's keen eyes couldn't miss the lines of pain written in his face. Both of them fell silent together while their eyes were watching the happy couple below.

King Rupert & Queen Anne watched their daughter dragging her husband near the apple tree. Her green eyes were glittering with curiosity. She slipped her hand in his large ones and whispered something in his ears. The young man turned his deep brown eyes to his companion, his eyes were vacant. Rapunzel was trying to tell him something, holding his face between her palms. She was wearing a navy blue gown matched with the navy blue vest of her companion. Her eyes were full of tears. The stranger was wiping away her tears with his thumbs murmuring something in her ears. And a thin smile laced her lips. Her eyes glittered with joy once more.

A thin smile laced King Rupert's lips. 'They look very happy together.' He looked at his wife Queen Anne. Anne smiled too when she noticed her daughter flying into her companion's arms & knocked him on his back on the ground. "Someone tried to kill him that day. And he had to cross a long path to be here.' She chuckled looking back at her husband "But at last they are together. We can tell the council the cause of delay." The king turned his curious eyes to his childish wife. That girl never grew up. 'Then they'll know about his association with pirates and thieves during his stay in the middle kingdom. According to the law he is a criminal." "But he didn't do anything actually." Anne tried to smile " He was suffering from amnesia."

"Hush…" King Rupert gently placed a finger on her lips "If they find it then he'll be proven as an insane. That'll be worse. The council will throw him either in an asylum or jail."

'But.." Anne sounded impatient "Eugene is royalty. They can't treat him like this!"

'Don't say it Anne.' King Rupert silenced his wife "A criminal or insane can't remain as royalty. Remember how the council canceled Prince Eltor's royal status for his criminal offence! So our Eugene became the crown prince again. According to the law Eugene isn't a royalty anymore. So the council can treat him as anything." Queen Anne gasped as the smile disappeared from her husband's face. 'I'm afraid that I'll hurt them again.' His voice sounded grim."It's too late for both of them. The councils of both kingdoms decided to announce Count Eric as the crown prince. ''No,' Anne gasped 'How can they do that? This is injustice.'

Rupert gave her another sad smile 'I've another bad news for you Anne. The council of Naldora had already declared the decision. The worst of all the old treaty is coming into the discussion again."

Anne covered her mouth with her small hands. Her big emerald eyes were full of tears 'Why should they pay for only one accident? Can't we give them a chance?' her voice trailed. Her small body began to tremble with the fear of the uncertain future of her daughter. Rupert hugged his wife tightly "Look Anne, we can't change the laws until it is approved by the council. And Naldora is another kingdom. We can't influence them with our decisions."

She tilted her head to look into his blue eyes & gently placed a hand along his cheeks "So it happens!" she whispered. The king said nothing but gave a soft nod. The queen fell silent too. Her eyes were watching the two happy people sitting below the apple tree now. The king pressed his wife's hand softly. "I'm really sorry, Anne. But you must tell her now." Anne knew it was the time to tell her daughter everything.

()()()

They were sitting under the shadow of the large apple tree. The large fountain was flowing behind them. And the princess placed her head upon his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He was playing with her pixie brown hair; the spiky ends were pricking his fingers. There was a vacant look in his eyes; a thought was ravishing his brain.

'Eugene! Eugene!" Rapunzel set her jade green eyes into his chocolate ones, "I know that fire on the day of our coronation wasn't an accident. It was a clear plan ..." her small hands were clutching his shirt collar had 'Who was behind that attack that day? Can you remember?"

"No, Blondie!" Eugene's eyes were blank. Wrinkles crossed his forehead as he tried to remember. 'Please, Eugene, please! Try to remember... it was a conspiracy… We must find them." Rapunzel's small hands were shaking his shoulder. Tears were streaming down along her cheeks. Her hopeful eyes were waiting for his answer "You need to remember, for yourself."

He knew that.. he needed to remember them before they could snatch him away from her again.

Eugene closed his eyes, leaning against the tree- the trail of bloody history…the dancing fire… one eagle crown…..and then… His last memory was a girl crying with pain, he was searching for help…. & then an unbearable pain in his head. Then everything was lost in the darkness.

_If you go back to her, she'll die._

There was so many sounds.. So many voices around him but he couldn't understand them. There were so many faces but he didn't know them. It scared him… some faces, some cruel laughter… he didn't want to remember those days…those dark memories of three years.

But at last his mind stopped at only one voice, whispering in his ears. His head felt heavy like a stone. But among all these haziness he could feel a soft small hand was tracing his face gently. He knew that touch. He grabbed that hand instinctively hoping to remember the face where it belonged.

'Eugene!' Rapunzel gasped as she saw his eyelids flickered open. Her heart filled with hope."What's wrong? 'she moved her head closer to see his face.

Although it was extremely painful but Eugene opened his eyes to forget the faces of his dream. The memories were suffocating him. But he couldn't remember the names, the faces. He closed & opened his eyes for several times but everything remained as blank as before.

The memories were threatening him for long three years- the fear of death of his beloved. The strange emptiness was engulfing him. His brain wanted to erase the nightmares from his memory- the dark three years.

'Rapunzel!' a strange fear filled his mind as he began to feel frightened & alone. 'Rapunzel where are you?' his voice sounded like a scared child. He stretched his arms forward desperately searching for his beloved. It seemed like his sixth sense was telling him that something bad would happen very soon. Rapunzel sensed something unusual in his voice. She moved closer & took his hand. 'I'm here.' She placed his palms on her cheek 'I'm near you.'

Eugene's arms encircled her body dragging her closer. His arms were pressing her body so tightly as if he was afraid of losing her. 'I'm afraid, Rapunzel!" he whispered.

Rapunzel looked into his beautiful brown eyes. But she gasped at the strange vacant look in them. His eyes were fixed & the dark pupils were strangely dilated.

'What's wrong with you, Eugene?' her voice trembled with an unknown fear "Why you're afraid?"

'Rapunzel!' Eugene whispered at last ' But I know they're waiting for us."

'Who?' Rapunzel gasped.

"I can't remember any of them.."Eugene shook his head impatiently "

Eugene's scared face made her afraid too. But she quickly controlled herself. 'It's nothing Eugene.' She kissed his forehead" Nothing can take me away from you ever."

He clanged to her like a scared child. Her soothing touch was calming down his fears. He didn't know but his a strange fear clang to his mind, the nightmares were ravishing his brain each time he tried to remember. He didn't want to remember again.

His fingers were tracing her hair, her perfect lips. A drop of silent tear rolled from his eyes. But he loved this girl. He knew that he had always loved her. He found himself back just for her.

Rapunzel encircled her arms around him, stroking his hair gently, and whispered "Everything will be alright, Eugene. We're going to tell my parents everything right now. See they'll help you to find out them. We'll have our happily ever after."

And he believed that.

()()()

"Would you prefer if I told her?" the King asked.

"I'll call her in," Queen Anne sighed. "I'll tell her. Her reaction…I'm sure it's not going to be pretty."

King Rupert took his wife's hands in his own and nodded. They were never torn apart at least for any stupid laws or any forgotten treaty.

…Like her daughter would have to.

The two finally ended the embrace, and then, with one more nod, Queen Anne turned and began walking down the hall, leaving King Rupert standing behind in silence.

The hallway was huge, and practically empty. Every now and then the Queen would pass a guard or a servant or such, and they would give her a respectful bow. The Queen was so lost in her thoughts. How on earth was she going to tell her daughter that her marriage was invalid just when they were reunited!

As much as Queen Anne hated doing this, the law was the law, and there was nothing they could do about it. She knew. Rupert had checked. It was another kingdom and they couldn't persuade the council to change their minds about the law. Three and half years had passed since Eugene disappeared. The council waited for all this time. Now it was time to choose a new heir for the throne. And they had chosen. Queen Rubina was declared as the last ruler from Fitzherbert family.

But what about Eugene? That meant he was no longer belonged to the royalty. Wouldn't it be sure that the new crown prince never allows him here? The suffering couple just found each other back. That poor boy suffered a lot in last few years. But that made the situation more critical. The council would never consider him appropriate for the throne anymore for the life he led in the last three and half years. Rapunzel was still crown princess of Naldora and the royal marriage became invalid if the husband die, become insane or disappears more than three years without any child as the next heir. That meant Rapunzel and Eugene were no longer married and Rapunzel was bound to marry the current crown prince.

The realization of it all was overwhelming—it didn't look like there was going to be any solution to this mess. Queen Anne sighed once again as she laid her hand against the courtyard door. Should she really do this? Then again…what choice did she have? Either way, they had every right to know. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly eased open the heavy door, and squinted as the sunlight flooded her vision. A fear clutched her heart as she caught sight of Eugene and Rapunzel was engaged in a conversation about the decision announcing Eugene's arrival to the council.

The conversation was interrupted as Queen Anne entered into the royal garden. Their heads shot up with the sound of her soft footsteps.

"Rapunzel…" she called her only daughter.

"Mother," Rapunzel greeted the Queen with a smile. And Eugene bowed respectfully to her 'Your highness…."

Anne took another look of the young man with gorgeous golden brown eyes. Her heart sank at the sight of him. He didn't forget the love for her daughter when he lost every memory of his past.

"May I talk with you, daughter?" Anne gave a look at her, careful to hide her sorrows.

'"I've a news for you too mother!" Rapunzel grinned taking Eugene's one arm into hers.

Anne's heart sank. She knew what she wanted to say.

'Well, come inside." She led both of them inside.

Rapunzel gave a cheerful smile and Eugene pressed her hand gently. Their eyes were shining with hope. Their world would be reunited again.

()()()

_Best to get straight to the point,_ the Queen thought, taking in a deep breath. They walked along the long corridor. Her eyes took a glance of the couple walking just behind her holding hands.

At last they reached the large royal bedchamber and the queen slammed the door behind.

Rapunzel was too euphoric to tell the whole matter. She wrapped her arms around Eugene and announced "Mother, this is Eugene. He came back. He never died."

Queen Anne walked near the former husband of her daughter. She watched him for a while. The dark circles under his eyes, the unruly long hairs plastered on his handsome face & the lost look in his beautiful eyes hadn't escaped her eyes. She knew he suffered a lot in his dark days. Without any memory of his past he had no way to escape either. 'Ah, Eugene!' she gently cupped his chin 'Look what have you done to yourself?' she brushed away a stray piece of mahogany hair from his forehead.

And her motherly touch made Eugene to feel at home. He began to feel relaxed. Ah, he knew her, may be any forgotten past. He could realize there were so many wonderful days full of some wonderful people.

'It's alright, your highness!" Eugene kissed her hand gently tying to smile. The sad eyes of the queen didn't escape his eyes. He knew behind the clam sky the storm was waiting.

"It's really wonderful, darling." She pressed his hand gently 'It's really great to have you back." her words sounded dry as a desert. Then she planted a soft kiss on Eugene's forehead. Her touch made him shiver. What a lucky man he was having these beautiful people around him.

Then she turned her face towards her daughter "Can I tell you something to both of you?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel shrugged, the smile on her face still there. "Of course." She then turned to Eugene, who had been standing silently next to her.

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then giggled as he pulled her into a hug and planted one on her forehead.

The sight was almost too much for the Queen to bear, how much she hated to be the bearer of bad news. But she needed to tell.

And, draping a hand over her daughter's shoulder, Queen Anne could barely tell about the horrible decision of the council.

_Hereby the council of Corona and Naldora declares Count Eric of Naldora, the second to throne as the crown prince of the joint throne and Queen Rubina Fitzherbert as the last of Fitzherbert family. The absence of Prince Eugene more than three years (whether dead or alive) and the absence of any legal heir from his bloodline the council declares him as inappropriate for the throne canceling his royal status and the royal marriage with Princess Rapunzel of Corona is invalid by this law (The constitution of Naldora pg: 256, law: 29, Royal laws of Corona pg: 478, law: 95)._

_Signed- Lord Denvan, the chief councilor of Corona and Lord Henry, the chief councilor of Naldora_

The news slammed against Eugene like a brick. An invalid marriage? The law of inheritance? Rules of royal status? That just completely knocked the breath out of him. But it was none of their fault. Oh, God, no…How was it they couldn't be together? Just when everything was so perfect…

"You must do it just to protect Eugene." He heard the queen saying to her daughter.

He put his hands on the princess's shoulders and gazed into her green eyes, which were overflowing with tears.

And that moment their world crushed down once again.

**So horrible writer's block…**

**I need to get rid of it.**

**Please leave some ideas in your reviews and save this story from dying.**


	10. Chapter 10

****I'm really sad again because I got only 2 reviews for the last chapter. It's very depressing. It makes me to feel alone and ignored. I may sound mean but I'll not return until i get more reviews for the chapters.****

**And it is a giant chapter describing many things. But believe me I wanted to keep it short. Then I thought it'll be better to keep the number of chapters limited. Now tell me which one you'll prefer-long but limited numbered chapter or short but many chapters?**

**REVIEWS are highly recommended. They are the best prize for a writer's passionate hard work. We must cross the half century, don't we?**

**The chapter song is- "Owner of lonely hearts" by Berlin.**

"No, no…no…. It's insane. Just insane!" The princess shook her brunette head so violently that the tiara slipped from her head and landed on the marble floor below with a thud. She threw the door open and rushed out of the room murmuring "No, no… it is injustice."

"Rapunzel wait…" The queen rose from her seat ready to follow her daughter but her aged body couldn't tolerate that much exertion. The queen walked near the door watching the bear feet of her daughter carried her away from her. At last she disappeared out her sight.

"Ah!" a sigh ripped her throat as she pulled herself up on her feet. Her eyes were almost blurred. Her weak knees were almost unable to bear the burden of her grief. And she was about to fall.

'Your highness…" a pair of strong arms held her from behind. The queen slowly opened her blurry eyes to find Eugene standing by her side with his one arm around her shoulder. His gorgeous, wonderful brown eyes were full of sorrows.

'Thank you!" Queen Anne steadied herself. 'It's alright!" Eugene took her hand and led her near the chair. "You must rest." He whispered helping her to settle herself in the chair. He took her hand and patted it gently. The queen leaned against soft backrest of the chair and took a deep breath. A strange pain was ripping her heart. The soft pressure on Eugene's hand, he could feel the pain of the royal woman. He tried to keep himself strong but could he actually? He felt like someone just stabbed with a dagger into the depth of his heart. And it was bleeding- drop by drop… he couldn't stop it.

All those years he was lost…just lost… without any memory.. He spent his days in a dark dungeon…as a slave with a dream of a face in his heart. Then he escaped one night, caught by pirates… still he dreamt of the face…then one sunny morning he found her back and just then some stupid laws….why why? He continued to ask himself but there was no answer.

'Eugene, son.." the thread of his thoughts were torn with Queen Anne's soft voice "I'm sorry son." Eugene raised his face to look into the emerald eyes of the royal woman which were strangely identical to the woman he loved. 'I just…' her words trailed in the middle…

Her tears were rolling along her cheeks in fat drops. Eugene pressed her hand and knelt to her feet, whispering "Isn't there any other way your highness? I don't want any kingdom or any throne. I just want…' he stopped in the middle as the queen's soft hands raffled his brown hair softly. He could feel the affection there. Her motherly love filtered into his body made him feeling warm and dizzy inside. He tilted his head and looked into her eyes again. The green eyes were sad and full of sorrows. "Look, I've not made this laws, son. They were carried out for generations to keep the royal linage as clean as possible. We can't change them in a day."

'But I don't.." Eugene tried to say but Queen Anne pressed his shoulder "You must keep your disguise, Eugene, please." Her thin body was shaking with the sob she was trying to hide "Our daughter will die if something really happens to you this time. At least she'll live knowing both of you are living under the same sky, breathing in the same air."

"I understand!" Eugene softly rubbed Queen Anne's hand. The queen was crying. Another cry was trying to tear him apart. But he needed to be strong at least for Rapunzel's sake. He couldn't let her die of grief for his death this time.

He walked outside the room and walked into the balcony where he and Rapunzel first stood together after Gothel's fall. The fresh spring wind caressed his face gently. The air was laden with the fragrance of newly bloomed flowers; the bird couples were busy in making love. Everyone was happy around them but why he never found it in his life? His eyes were blurred. A drop of tear was threatened to fall. He didn't try to resist it.

()()()

Her bare feet carried herself into her room where she could seek some peace of mind. The letter from Naldora was still in her hand; her tears were soaking the piece of parchment.

It wasn't fair. Why there should be those stupid rules? There were always some rules trying to tear them apart. First a previous engagement, then an invalid marriage, laws of inheritance and royal status. She threw herself on the floor thinking about her life- first false news of Eugene's death, now rules. Somehow it became a vicious cycle that she and Eugene would never end up together. Why on earth the council should make such kind of laws? She lay on her back on the white and black marble floor. Now her eyes were watching the ceiling above. The room was painted with the color of her dreams. The long three years, she painted her unsatisfied dreams with the language of colors. She painted Eugene's face, their wedding ceremony, their first journey to the light. Her green orbs were absorbing the colors around her and at last they stopped on a picture just beside the entrance. A painting she drew almost a year ago- with the colors of her heart. Her dream was standing before her in her painting- her happy little family; she and Eugene were holding a small baby in their arms. Her beautiful rosy lips were painted a smile, her green eyes mimicked hers. She closed her eyes, a drop of tears rolled from the corner of her eyes.

_She saw her walking… her long white gown was sweeping the floor… her childish giggle was ringing across the decorated walls of Corona palace…."Come on dear.." Eugene chuckled… his eyes were soft with affection…'Mama!"…..her face was shining with joy as she spoke her first word…._

'Blondie!" a gentle touch on her shoulder startled her. She turned back to find the man of her dream standing behind her. His long beard and the messy long hair that he let grow for three years had disguised his beautiful features successfully. Still she could read the lines of pain written in his gorgeous eyes. Those eyes which lit up with the joy of reunion last night were now burnt out leaving only ashes behind.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. 'Eugene!' Eugene could feel Rapunzel's trembling body against him. Her fragrance was driving him mad again. Her salty warm tears began soaking his white shirt. 'I can't take this.' Her breath trickled his ears. 'Neither can I.' Eugene felt his arms encircling her waist automatically. 'I've no existence without you.' Eugene whispered in her ears .She settled her head on his wide chest to listen the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Eugene found his safe nest in the mess of her caramel colored hair. Together they stood like that for a long moment knowing it was unlawful.

'Rapunzel,' Eugene broke the silence "Why you're ready to do this sacrifice for me?' his words made Rapunzel to raise her head from his chest. Her eyes locked into his eyes "Because I love you, Eugene. I want nothing but you. So I want you to live, at least for me. Whatever happens promise me that you'll keep yourself safe."

"I will." Eugene buried his face in her mess of brown hair again. He knew she couldn't bear if anything bad happen to him again. Their duel existence kept her alive always. But if he dies then she'll die too. Three long years they searched for each other but when they were about to…

A sigh ripped their throats. Their tears mingled together. Only one thought remained alive in their minds- How could they find a solution?

Just then something passed beside them, missing Eugene's head for an inch.

The couple broke the passionate hug at the suddenness of the whole event. "What's that?" Rapunzel's voice trembled as she looked at the face of her beloved. Eugene said nothing but turned his eyes upon the floor beside him. Rapunzel followed his eyes and gasped at what she saw- an arrow; as sharp as needle was lying beside him.

And there was one man in white shirt and dark cloak standing at a distance with a bow in his hand- count Eric with the eagle crown shining on his head.

()()()

Eugene pulled himself up from the ground at the sight of the count. Rapunzel was still clinging to his arms as if he was her final lifeline. Her emerald eyes were watching her beloved for help, but the count walked closer to them and bowed respectfully.

"Sorry it's just the arrow escaped from my bow." A guilty smile laced his thin lips "I was just practicing."

'Oh!" Rapunzel tried to smile wrapping her arms around Eugene more tightly "I think you're a great archer.'

That words made Eugene laugh. Sure it was too loud for him that Count Eric turned his dark eyes upon him. 'Why you're laughing man?" his voice was disdainful.

'No, nothing!" Eugene quickly controlled himself, returning the lines of his faces to normal.

'Then what's your name?" he turned raised his eyebrows. His question sent a chill through Eugene's body. He looked straight into his eyes- those eyes! He knew them. He saw them many times in the dark days in Middle Kingdom.

"I'm Flynnigan Rider!" Eugene at last managed to say, still frozen inside. Rapunzel was watching her companion with much concern. Eugene's golden brown eyes were locked upon the eyes of the count. The line's of his face was turning firm.

'Nice to meet you, Rider!" Now the count stretched his hand forward to meet his hand "I'm Count Eric or you may call me Prince Eric now!

That word made Eugene to frown. The sight of eagle crown on Eric's head sent a chill through his spine. His cousin….

And Rapunzel felt that she would collapse at any moment. But she kept the smile plastered on her face.

"So count Eric, how about your new position?" She asked trying to keep false joy in her eyes.

"Oh, princess!" Eric shook his head to correct her "I'm not a count anymore. I'm prince now, Prince Eric of Naldora." His comment made Eugene to shift on his feet uncomfortably. Eric was following his expression from the corner of his eyes. But he tried to ignore him.

"So princess, may we talk for a while?" he turned his eyes upon Rapunzel once again. His words made Rapunzel made to look at Eugene for a brief moment. She could read the lines of growing disapproval there. And she wanted this too. But before she could answer his question Eric slipped his hand into Rapunzel's "Ah, princess! Let's talk for a while. After all Naldora is your kingdom too."

…Not in front of Eugene… Rapunzel's whole body wanted to rebel.

A pang of jealousy was biting Eugene from inside. _She is my wife, you fool…_ he wanted to say and punch Eric's face anytime. But the next moment the apologetic look in Rapunzel's eyes made him stop.

"How about outside?" Eric was grinning. "Alright!" Rapunzel nodded exchanging another look into Eugene's eyes. Eugene smiled. Pascal was watching the new prince with his red bead eyes. "See you soon, princess." He leaned against the wall while watched Eric leading Rapunzel outside. Pascal climbed on his shoulder and he was lost in the thought. Why this should happen to him always? Why? He again didn't found any answer.

He felt his eyes almost blurred at the sight of the princess with his cousin. But he had no other way. He promised Rapunzel to keep himself safe, just for her. They would find a solution together before the final meeting of the council.

A soft touch on his knees broke the lines of his thoughts. A baby giggle made him to look below; a pair of big emerald eyes came in his view. His little arms encircled his knees tightly and his little head was tilted upward with a pleading look in his eyes.

'I want to see up from here." Adrian spoke. Eugene looked into his round baby face. Suddenly a rush of affection flooded his heart. Those eyes were strangely familiar, that face was surprisingly reminded him about his young years in the orphanage.

"Of course." Eugene smiled, kneeling to Adrian's height. "Come on." He took him in his arms. Adrian wrapped his arms around his neck while he pulled himself to his full height and walked near the railing of the balcony. From here the whole area of the palace bounded with high walls and heavy iron gate could be seen easily- The large garden in the middle, the lake at the end.

Eugene could feel Adrian's warmth penetrating his body. He inhaled his soft baby scent. It was so soothing that began to wipe away the worries, the sadness of his heart. He was like a blast of fresh air in the castle.

'What's that?" Adrian was now pointing at a grey bird sitting over the railing.

"A sparrow." Eugene crackled, raffling his soft brow hair. "S..p..a..r..r..o..w…" Adrian uttered each letter separately. His brilliant mind was busy absorbing the nature around him.

"What's that?" now he was pointing to a red flower in the middle of the garden.

'A rose." Eugene answered the fiftieth question, never getting tired. He held Adrian in his arms, enjoying his childish enthusiasm while a warm emotion, a surge of affection melted him in a puddle. He wanted to hold this little boy in his arms always, protect from the cruelty of the world around him. Why he was feeling this- a sadness began consuming his mind..…

A sigh ripped his throat. Why the fate loved to tear them apart, always? The tear began forming at the corner of his eyes; he didn't want to wipe it away.

Soon he came back to reality with Adrian's scream "Papa!"

"What?" Eugene jerked back to the real world with his scream. "What Adrian?" he tried to ask the little boy in his arms but the little boy squirmed in his arms as he let him free again. Now Adrian vanished to opposite side of the corridor.

And Eugene stood like a thunderstruck in the middle of the balcony. Now his brown eyes were watching to people sitting on a bench behind the rose bush in the royal garden. And Rapunzel was struggling in Eric's arms….

"What I must do, Pascal?" he looked at the small green chameleon sitting on his shoulder.

Pascal said nothing but stuck his tongue into his ears.

'Oh, yeah…" only a second needed to take his decision and the next moment his booted feet carried him to the royal garden.

()()()

"So, princess, it's really sad that you've lost both your baby and your husband in a day." The count or prince Eric took her hand and patted gently. "You know I lost my Elena that day too." his voice was heavy. Rapunzel looked into the eyes of the suffering husband. A drop of tear was shining in the corner of his eyes. She could feel how much pain he felt with the untimely loss of his young wife. She gently took his hands and patted gently "I can feel your pain count." She whispered "I liked Elena too."

Those words brought a smile to Eric's lips. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand and whispered "You feel my pain too?" his voice was full of hope. "I do count." Rapunzel placed a hand along his cheek "And I can feel that Adrian misses his mother too."

Her green eyes were reflecting the sympathy that she was feeling inside her heart. Her warm breath was tricking his skin, her body smelt like a freshly bloomed rose. His eyes travelled to the perfect curves of her body shining in the morning sun. She was so inviting- more than his former wife Elena. Eric grabbed her hand more tightly pulling her closer, "You think that Adrian needs a mother?"

The low fire was dancing in his dark eyes almost made Rapunzel to feel sick in her stomach. She could feel his breath tricking her skin. He smelt like alcohol. And his fingers were sending the message that couldn't be mistaken. "Count!" There was an alarm in Rapunzel's voice "Please, don't."

But Eric was too much close to her, his arms were too stronger than the woman in his arms right now. "I'm a prince now, princess." He smiled with his perfectly white teeth. Rapunzel was trying to free herself but he was too much stronger than her. His lips were only an inch from her…

'Hey, don't try to touch her…" just the right moment Eugene's voice broke the silence of the garden. Before Rapunzel could look at him, a frying pan flew in the air hitting Eric's perfect nose.

"Aw.." Eric's hands slacked from Rapunzel's body as he collapsed pressing his nose with his hands.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel looked up from the new prince to the man standing behind her- her savior, her knight! Tears of joy welled up from her eyes as her little feet carried her to the arms of her beloved. "Eugene!" she buried her face into his wide chest. "Blondie!" Eugene buried his face in the mess of the pixie brown hair of the princess in his arms. "Hush! It's alright!" he whispered in her ears as she was trembling like a fallen leaf in his arms. She told him to keep himself behind the screen always but how could he sit back and watch his wife to be kissed by other man –his cousin. 'My knight!" Rapunzel planted a kiss on Eugene's rough bearded cheek and he returned one on her forehead. Their eyes were shining with the joy of reunion.

"Arrest Rider!"Soon their joy ended with the harsh voice of the captain from behind. Rapunzel was startled and raised her face from Eugene's chest with the sounded of booted feet around them. Eugene also threw her a questioning look. His grip tightened around the princess more than ever. What was happening?

But the rough hands of thee guards tore them apart, chaining Eugene's hands with iron handcuff. 'Hey, captain.. what?" Eugene tried to struggle against the guards around him but the pointed ends of his swords were pricking his throat.

"Enough, Rider." Now the captain walked near the prisoner into the middle of the crowd "I was always worried about your intensions."

Eugene tried to look into the eyes of the captain if it was some kind of sick joke but soon he realized it was true. "But I just ..' He tried to reason them but it seemed fruitless. "Take him to the prison." He ordered his subordinates.

''Stop." suddenly the crowd startled with a sweet but firm voice from behind. Everyone turned back to find the princess standing behind them. Her lavender gown was flying with the wild wind and her pixie hair was sweeping over her face. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears and spoke again "Unhand him, captain.' Her voice was firm and determined. 'Princess!" the captain's eyes widened with the sight of the tiny princess behind him.

"What you're saying?" it was the former count or the new prince Eric who spoke this time. He was pressing his bleeding nose between his fingers. His eyes were watering- but if was due to pain or the sorrow for his beautifully broken nose wasn't too clear. He settled his hand upon Rapunzel's shoulder and spoke with a nasal voice "I can feel your mental condition but princess he is no one but a stranger.."

"Who cares?" Rapunzel brushed off his hands from her shoulder "He saved me from falling in the sea yesterday."

Eric looked into the eyes of the princess. He could read her feelings for the stranger before him- it was love or nothing else.

"But princess, I know you're not in right mind now.." The captain was saying still holding the prisoner among the safe guard of his soldiers.

'But captain, he just…" Rapunzel tried to say.

"Let Rider go, captain.." another majestic voice spoke from behind. Everyone startled with the voice and turned back to find the king standing behind them with Pascal sitting on his shoulder. "Father!" Rapunzel's bare feet carried her near her father "Tell them to release Flynn." Her voice was full of plea.

"Release him." King Rupert ordered the captain again. Eugene gave him a victorious grin as the guards freed him.

"But sire.." Eric was still holding hiss bleeding nose "He just.." But King Rupert ignored his words and turned his eyes towards his daughter "Darling, can you take Prince Eric to the royal physician's chamber?"

"But father.." Rapunzel was trying to explain but the king's glare cut her off. Rapunzel understood the unspoken words behind her father's glare. "Come on, Prince Eric. She lowered her head and led him out of the garden.

Eugene was about to follow her but the king's word made him to stop at his pace "Eugene, I've some words with you."

()()()

The two women were standing at the royal balcony together watching the two broken hearted lovers and one intruder.

"I don't know how I can keep her in mind!" a sigh ripped the brunette queen's chest. Her eyes were full of tears. "Everything will be alright, your highness!" another woman with curly brown hair wrapped her arms around her shoulder "Time will heal all wounds." "Lady Emlyn!" Now Anne's hand was trembling on Lady Emlyn's shoulder "If Queen Rubina lived now… or Rapunzel- Eugene's child…" she trailed off in middle. Lady Emlyn patted her shoulder gently. Sure she had no way to console her except when the time comes! She promised her late sister Queen Rubina.

Soon the two women's head shot up with a babyish giggle from beside. "Grandma Emlyn…" The both women turned to find the brunette boy with green eyes standing at Queen Anne's feet. His little fingers were holding a frying pan bigger than him. "Frying pan!" Adrian giggled. "It's too nice baby!" A soft smile laced Queen Anne's face, her tears were now dry. Lady Emlyn raffled his soft brown hair gently.

"Be careful baby!" Anne was alarmed. Sure this little boy was too beautiful, just like her baby Rapunzel- they shared the same green eyes…but…what if…

"Adrian…" right then Adrian's father's thunder voice broke the happy giggle. "Papa!" a fear consumed Adrian's smiling face as he tried to hide himself behind the shadow of Lady Emlyn's pink gown. "Come here." Now Eric's dark eyes were burning with the hidden rage.

"No.." Adrian's sweet voice was now muffled with fear as he looked into the dark cold eyes of his eyes. He hid behind Emlyn once again.  
>"Ah, Eric!" Emlyn tried to protest but Eric ignored her and pulled Adrian out by arm. Then he pulled away the frying pan from his hand and threw it away.<p>

Tears run down along Adrian's puffy baby cheeks like a fountain. "No more frying pans!" Eric hissed to his son.

"Prince Eric!" now it was Queen Anne who stepped between the father and the son "He's just a baby!"

Her words made Eric's head shot up. Queen Anne noticed that his nose was now bandaged. It was broken with the clash with frying pan a few moments ago.

"Your highness!" Eric bowed respectfully; his voice was still nasal "Adrian needs to learn manners."

"He's still too young to learn them." Lady Emlyn now took the crying Adrian in her arms "And he deserves at least a good behavior from his father, Eric."

Her firm words silenced the new prince. Eric threw an unhappy glare to his aunt before walking away while another thought consumed his mind- frying pans! Didn't he hear about them in a particular real life Flynn Rider story?

()()()

And Eugene was standing in the middle of the garden face to face with the royal man of Corona. The old man's face was still riddled by the lines of pain. "Son!" The king suddenly grasped Eugene's hands " Again I want to say personally, I'm sorry son."

Eugene could feel the old man's pain. "It's nothing your highness." He patted his hand. The old man looked into the eyes of the young man standing before him. Then he walked near him "Eugene, son, I talked with the council. But they are so conservative about old traditions and laws. And if they know about your life of the last few years, they'll never consider anything."

"I know sir." Eugene lowered his head. His mind was running with many things. What the old man was trying to say? He looked into his blue eyes, they were clouded with sorrows.

"Tomorrow the council will meet again about this matter. The old treaty is coming into discussion again. And you know what it says!" the old man's voice trailed. "I'll try my best to speak against it."He pressed his hand once more and walked away.  
>Eugene watched him going. His golden cloak was trailing behind him. He knew what the old treaty said, which once was about to tear them apart.<p>

_The princess of Corona must marry the crown prince of Naldora._

And the realization was overwhelming. Eugene wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned against the stone fairy behind him, trying to ignore the pain. A pain was constricting his chest once again. He couldn't breathe anymore. His eyes were burning and a lump was forming in his throat.

Rapunzel, his precious princess- didn't belong to him anymore.

_His worst fear came true at last…in a completely different way.._

But he had nothing to do with it.

**REVIEW, please- whoever, when ever reading it, press the lovely review button below and leave your comments (It doesn't bite).**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've returned despite my sickness as I told in the update for "Tell me your dreams". But i really love to hear from all the readers because I'm actually passionate about my work and work hard to make them perfect. so when I don't get reviews I feel sad, lonely. I'll go away again if I don't hear from you by reviews.  
><strong>

**This is a filler chapter, you may call it. Because, before going to the original clash I want to study the whole situation.**

**REVIEWS are highly recommended.**

**Chapter song "Two is better than one" by Taylor Swift.**

The morning sun spread his golden rays over the kingdom of Corona. It was beginning of another glorious day in the kingdom. The people were getting busy in doing their usual chores. And a pair of green eyes was watching them from the great balcony. The morning sun had created a strange pattern upon the side of her child like face mixed with the shadows of the spiky ends of her brunette hair. How much she loved the tiny window in the lonely days in the tower. Every morning she waited for the morning to come. It was like a blast of fresh air in her life. Those days were gone long six years ago. Many things happened in all those years- her hair changed, the life too. She found her true identity, fell in love with a thief, eloped with him, married him, bore his baby- then both of them were lost in just one day. Once again he came back with another new dream. Just then, only then the rude cruelty began tearing them apart. Whole night she searched for the solution, all the law books of the library but nothing could give her any solution.

_If the prince becomes inappropriate for the throne due to any cause (long absence, death, insanity or any other circumstances) without any living heir of his bloodline, the royal marriage becomes invalid._

All of them stated the same.

But how, how….a sigh ripped her heart, a strange pain began forming inside her chest…how could she let him go in this way? The fingers over the white marble railing were trembling. She needed a support to stand right now… everything was too much for her.

A soft, warm touch on her hand sent a chill through her body. "Blondie!" A soft, yet manly voice rang in her ears, making her warm and dizzy inside. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body; she knew his stern booted footsteps. A pair of arms wrapped her from behind and a bearded chin settled itself on her crook of her neck. "Too worried?" the man asked, his lips were touching her nape of neck. A tingling sensation ran through her body, making her shivering feverishly. "Eugene!" she craned her neck to meet the most beautiful brown eyes of the world. "Rapunzel!" Eugene breathed on his skin "It's the day."

His words hung in the air. And Rapunzel could see the dark cloud descending in his handsome face. He was keeping his disguise- same long unsaved beard and long ponytail successfully hiding his handsome features under the name of Flynnigan Rider , a foreigner, savior of the princess. And she knew if anyone knew about his true identity, he'd be in great danger. But disguises couldn't hide the feelings living deep inside the hearts- the suffering hearts.

"I know. This is the day." Rapunzel pressed her cheek against Eugene's hairy chin "And I'm worried."

Her throat felt dry, her stomach churned. She hadn't even eaten this morning.

_Invalid marriage, no living heir…. Eugene, Eugene, Eugene… _all she could remember in the last few hours. Even the lustful looks of the new prince couldn't distract her. And at last the council meeting in this morning would decide her future.

"Wanna cupcakes?" right them Eugene's cheerful voice rang into the silence of grief. "W..what?" Rapunzel was startled with the sudden cheerfulness in his voice. She tilted her head to find Eugene holding a small cupcake in between his fingers. "I can't see my little Goldie starving this way." The mischief was shining in his eyes.

And with the sight of the frosted cupcake her stomach growled again.

"Where did you find that?" She didn't noticed when she licked her lips like a greedy wolf.

"I've saved mine for you." Eugene grinned.

"For me?" her eyes were shining "My sweet thief!" And her expression made Eugene giggle again. "And it's for my pretty hungry wolf." He placed the cupcake on her hand. She gave him a grateful look and jumped on the cupcake like a starving person.

"Ow.. Blondie." He smiled "I really like your face." His mischievous eyes made Rapunzel giggle too. The creams of the cupcake lined her rosy lips. "What?" She gave him a playful frown and cleared her mind of the thought, instead focusing on the cupcake again. She eyed at Pascal, who was just a few inches away from her, trying unsuccessfully to swallow another cupcake whole.

"You look like a snow man right now." Eugene laughed again. She turned back to take another bite of her own cupcake, only to find her hand empty. Confused at first, her gaze quickly fell on Eugene, who was looking around nonchalantly with his hands behind him.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel said as firmly as she could, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Huh, what?" he looked at her innocently, though the mischief in his smile said it all. "What…What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" Rapunzel sighed, rolling her eyes. "My cupcake mysteriously disappeared…"

Eugene looked away, the smile still on his face. "Oh, well, that's odd_…_"

"Yes, it is…" Rapunzel grinned. "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm not sure…" Eugene shrugged eyeing Pascal. "Maybe that frog swallowed it."

Pascal turned red, clearly protesting against the false charge.

"How can I correct you Eugene? He's a chameleon not frog." Rapunzel let out an exaggerated sigh. "And I think he doesn't have it …"

Eugene looked at her. "Why?"

A huge grin spread across Rapunzel's face. "So I could do _this_!" Without warning, she sprung forward and trickled Eugene, who, caught completely off guard, tumbled to the marble floor, holding Rapunzel's stolen cupcake over his head. The trickling rampage continued and Eugene was struggling hard to free himself from her, rolling, laughing like a mad on the floor.

"Give it to me! Eugene..." she couldn't even finish her words, she was laughing too hard. Eugene held out the cake as far as he could, but he finally collapsed to his hands and knees, laughing.

"Ok, I surrender!" Eugene choked out, Rapunzel's soft body was still pressing against him with all of her weight.

'Give me my cake!" she screamed like two years old.

"Fine!" Eugene smiled, throwing the cake over his shoulder and hitting Rapunzel in the forehead.

"Hey!" Rapunzel cried out, laughing uncontrollably. She smashed the cake on Eugene's face; his beard was now full of cream. Sure he needed at least the whole day to wash it. She collapsed onto the floor, holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. Eugene was laughing, too, and the whole balcony was full of the sound of laughter. "My lovely wife!" Eugene kissed her licking the creams all over her lips. Sure she tasted like a cupcake herself. Both of them forgotten that it was unlawful or even if they were caught they would be in a great danger.

Still he made her laugh- her Eugene, her love forever.

At last the laughter was gone and the thought of the council once again began consuming their minds "What if…" they looked into each other's eyes searching for answer, but there was none.

"Eugene, how can I live without you?" she clutched front of his vest. "Hush, Blondie!" Eugene wiped the stray tear with the corner of his thumb "See, everything will be alright. May be the council will abolish that horrible law today." He tried to smile.

'I wish too." Rapunzel sighed.

They were so lost in thoughts that none of them heard the door opening behind them.

"Rapunzel?" two head shot up with the queen's soft voice.  
>"Mother!" The princess pulled herself quickly upon her feet while Eugene stumbled with hurry.<p>

"Hey!" Rapunzel offered her hand to him.

Queen Anne's heart sank again with the sight of the adorable couple. Why the fate was too unkind? It was just an assassination attack like all the previous royalties of his family. They wanted to erase him from this world. They tried their best- selling him to the slave market in the middle kingdom when he was suffering from a short period amnesia. How could he return home when he didn't know the way? How could he remember his past when he had no one to help him? Eugene had nothing to do with that. He wasn't responsible for the delay. But the assassins remained unrecognized even after three years and the victim was bearing the consequences. "What kind of justice it is?" she questioned herself. But she had no way to stop it now. They were bound to the law especially when the councilors from two kingdoms joined together.

"Everyone is waiting for you darling." The queen smiled to her daughter. Rapunzel eyed to Eugene and he gave her a soft nod, pressing her hands gently.

"Go!" he planted a goodbye kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him before joining her mother and the queen draped her one arm around her daughter's shoulder. Before leaving the room she turned her head to meet Eugene's eyes.

"We hope for better." She wanted to say.

And Eugene hoped that too. But something was telling him that nothing would be better from now.

()()()

"The royal marriage is invalid!"

"But my daughter doesn't agree with it." King Rupert's majestic voice rang across the stone walls of the council room. The wrinkles on his forehead were increasing in number. "We talked with her."

"But it doesn't come into the consideration, Sire. We all know that the princess is out of her mind long ago. " Another councilor with black mustache opened his mouth to speak.

'Why?" now King Rupert was at the edge of his temper "What do you mean by _it doesn't come into consideration? She is my daughter! _**She is a princess**_!" _His fist was now hitting the arm of his throne. "Darling!" It was Queen Anne who placed her one hand upon her husband's shaking arm "This is a council."

"Mother!" It was Rapunzel whose voice was almost chocked; her fingers were clutching her mother's silk gown for help. A sigh escaped from Anne's mouth at the sight of her daughter. Her eyes were full of tears as if it would overflow anytime. She griped her hand with another one, trying to console her. But how much she could do it?

"But sire it isn't the matter of personal choices." Lord Denvan, the chief councilor raised his glass eyes from the thick law book.

"This law is made almost four hundred years ago. " The king was growing impatient eyeing his daughter who was almost at the verge of tears "It must be changed."

"Then what about the heir of the throne?" another tall lean councilor raised his voice.

"The council of Naldora has already chosen a new heir." Another councilor whispered "We must do something for ours too. Sure our people never want to be ruled by another kingdom."

King Rupert knew it was one of the toughest questions. His eyes travelled to the councilors sitting in a row around the famous round table of Corona council.

"Then what about the treaty with Naldora?" Again Lord Denvan spoke wiping the glasses of his silver spectacle "The council of Naldora had cancelled the peace with made by the marriage."

"What?" that sentence made King Rupert shifting uncomfortably.

'That treaty!" Queen Anne whispered under her gritted teeth "Why on earth they love to cling to the old laws and treaty!" she felt to fire them all or send them to the ages of dinosaurs. All of them were inappropriate for living here. But she couldn't really fire them without any appropriate reason.

And Rapunzel felt a strange dryness in her throat. Her eyes travelled to the twenty two council members whispering among themselves. Her father, King Rupert was wearing a grimmer expression on his face. Rapunzel's fingers clutched her mother's gown unknowingly as she took a glance of her parents. A pin drop silence prevailed in the council room. Rapunzel's heart pounded against her ribs when she noticed the councilmen were watching her through their glass eyes.

And the conversation continued….

'We can talk with them…" King Rupert suggested.

"What if they never agree with us…" The red bearded councilor shook his head.

"Mother!" Rapunzel turned her green eyes towards the queen "Why on earth they just keep saying the same thing!"

'I don't know." Queen Anne's voice sounded helpless. She wanted to fire all of them for sure- for the millionth time. Now it also sounded ridiculous. They were treating the princess like a thing to be traded. Why on earth they couldn't understand that a princess has also heart, also mind to think. But she had no point to protest right now. The councilors were speaking with logic. She couldn't speak against them unless she could find any support from any written laws. She had no way except watching her daughter suffering helplessly.

The metallic click at the door broke the flow of conversation. All the twenty two pairs of eyes were turned to have a look of the person walking through the door. It was the former count or the new crown prince Eric. His full sleeve shirt was hidden behind his extremely long black cloak, sweeping the dirt of the floor behind him, the golden sunlight flooding through the window behind was reflecting on his carefully shaved plain cheeks. "Does he shave three times a day?" Rapunzel was really doubtful. And the cold midnight black eyes almost made her sick in her stomach, churning the cupcakes inside her vigorously. And the one thing that made her heart flutter beneath her chest- the eagle crown, shining proudly on his dark hair.

'Am I late?" Prince Eric's voice was cheerful as usual.

"What does he find so joyous about this council meeting?" Rapunzel's brain was thinking again.

'Maybe a little." King Rupert threw an annoyed look at him. "Sorry!" Eric made another apologetics grin before taking his seat beside the princess of Corona. "Oh, we meet again, princess!" his words were apparently casual. "Good to see you too, count." Rapunzel tried to smile, meeting his hand in a handshake. 'Correction! I'm a prince now." Eric's fingers pressed her soft hand more firmly than usual, rubbing her skin more intentionally. That strange behavior made Rapunzel to look into his eyes. The eyes were as cold as winter morning except a low fire of lust dancing in the middle. And he smiled again before taking his seat beside her. Rapunzel could feel her stomach churned again, throwing the cupcakes inside her upwards. She scooted more closely to her mother, her fingers pressed Queen Anne's silk gown. "What, darling?" Anne's eyes were full of concern as she looked the face of her daughter. She looked paler than usual. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked again. Rapunzel looked into her mother's eyes then turning them back to the prince sitting beside her. It would be really disgraceful if she rises from her seat beside the visiting royalties. "Nothing." She smiled, scooting closer to her mother. Anne could feel something going on inside her daughter's mind, but she really couldn't read them. She looked into her identical eyes but her eyelids were now dropped, veiling her large green eyeballs, so that she couldn't see through them.

And the conversation continued once again…

Rapunzel felt Eric's fingers searching for her, trying to touch her back behind the backrest of her armchair. She shook his hands off several times, throwing a glare to his face. Each and every time he returned a guilty grin. "How can I get rid of this man?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes trying concentrate on the heated conversation going on for almost two hours. "It's a shame that he is Eugene's cousin." She sighed again taking a glance of the new prince sitting beside her with his hands on his polished chin, listening to the conversation.

"Then what will happen about our kingdom if Naldora decide to invade anytime?" a bald councilor shook his fat neck, confused "Can we defend them?"

That possibility made King Rupert worried more than ever. Only few months ago Corona just recovered an invasion from Carionsa, a neighboring kingdom. The number of soldiers was still few; most of the newcomers were in training. Sure they couldn't defend themselves right now. He turned his eyes towards his wife Queen Anne; wrinkles began forming on her smooth forehead too. But her eyes weren't watching the councilors. She was looking at the princess sitting beside her, waiting for the decision. Her beautiful child like face was now like a stone, she couldn't read the expressions behind that.

'Can I suggest something?" Prince Eric's cheerful voice startled the whole council "May be two kingdoms can rejoin with the bond of marriage again." His dark eyes met Rapunzel's green ones ignoring the glare in them "The law and treaty says that too."

"What a brilliant idea!" Lord Denvan rejoiced. And Prince Eric's joyful grin met Rapunzel's burning glare. "It will be wonderful!' he touched her hand beneath the table.

Rapunzel felt that she could kick his legs under the table anytime and strangle the council at the same time.

'But we need the opinion from the princess, don't we?" King Rupert ignoring Prince Eric's suggestion he turned her head to look into the eyes of his daughter. All of the councilmen turned their heads towards the princess who was clearly disapproving the whole decision.

"I don't believe that my husband is dead!" Now Rapunzel bellowed, standing up from her seat, her whole body was shaking with anger, tears overflowed her beautiful eyes.

"Ok,' Now Prince Eric looked into the eyes of the princess "If he is alive or come back can he show any reason for his delay?"

"Of course, he has a reason for his delay." Rapunzel now screamed more than ever. Anne tried to calm her down, patting her hand, rubbing her back. "It's the council, dear."

"Even then he is inappropriate for the throne, princess!" the fat necked councilor's voice was calm "Even then your marriage to him remains invalid."

"Can't we change them?" it was Queen Anne whose soft voice rang into all the heated conversations. Her arms were busy to clam her daughter down. But Rapunzel was still trembling with the bouts of anger.

"Mother!" she brushed her hands off her shoulder "They don't consider me as human. They think I'm something to be traded." She rose from her seat pushing her chair forcefully behind.

'It's not fair." Her voice rang like an angry child.

"Rapunzel!" her father called her from behind. But the princess wasn't ready to listen to him anymore.

"All of you are insane!" she covered her teary face behind her palms and rushed out of the great council room.

()()()

Why did those stupid doors have to be so thick?

Eugene pressed his ear against the ornamented oak door and tried his best to listen in, but still, it wasn't easy. Even though the hallway was dead silent, Eugene could only make out bits and pieces of what was going on in the council. But from the sound of it, he knew that everything was getting really difficult. That horrible law! Blah! Those laws once about to tear his Rapunzel from him. And the council, sure he loved all of them especially Lord Denvan, late Prince Eltor's favorite alley.

And the time seemed too long. His legs were aching. Still he could feel nothing was going for any good. Pascal was sitting upon his shoulder, even stuck his tongue in his ears several times but he didn't care.

"_It's insane!_"

The angry cry jolted him out of his thoughts, and, confused, and jogged cautiously over the doors that led to the council room. He pressed his ear against the door, though he didn't really need to do that—Rapunzel's voice was loud enough for him to hear across the corridor. He backed quickly as the door swung open; sure he wouldn't take the risk to be flattened against the heavy oak door. and Rapunzel's bare feet stumped against the mosaic marble floor as she walked out, her face were hidden behind her hands and her tears were overflowing the gap between her fingers.

"Blondie!" he called from back and that voice made Rapunzel's head shot up. "Eugene!" she uttered through her tears.

"What happened, Blondie?" Eugene was now curious, taking a step closer to his former wife. A moment later he found himself wrapping his arms around her sobbing body. "It's just insane!" she was still trembling, her tears were soaking his green vest right now "They still say that our marriage is invalid." She hiccupped between her sobs "And they even told me to MARRY Prince Eric!"

"What?" Eugene's arms slacked from her side, eyes wide. "No!"

"Yes!" Rapunzel stammered… "They don't want to go outside the law!"

Oh! He let out a sigh that was trapped inside his lungs. Sure they would never want to abolish it. Why should they- for a nonexistent man? Even when he was proved as the real prince of Naldora, the chief councilor Lord Denvan wasn't that happy. Even when his mother Queen Rubina declared about his coronation…

"Eugene…" Now Rapunzel collapsed in his arms "I don't know why they don't try to find the assassins who destroyed our lives? Isn't that in the laws?" she grasped his vest tightly "Ah, Eugene, what we can do?"

"See we'll be together, again." Eugene kissed her tear filled eyes still not so sure about what to do. The corridor was silent; no one would notice them here. He settled his bearded chin upon her head still unsure what to do next. He didn't know who those assassins were but something was telling him that they…

Why they were avoiding the question? He held the princess in his arms more tightly than ever- they would destroy their lives once again.

But who they were?

()()()

'Everyone knows about the princess's mental condition, sire." Lord Denvan shook his head "We can't change them for any girl's personal belief."

"Correction!" Queen Anne murmured under her gritted teeth "She is a princess." she didn't like where it was going. Even she couldn't say the truth either. That would end up another horrible consequence.

'Well then, princess!" Lord Denvan spoke "But it doesn't change anything your highness. You're experienced, your highness. Don't you think this is nothing but some delusional words from a love sick mind?"

"I agree with him, your highness!" Prince Eric now joined the chief councilor "All of us know how much the princess loved her husband. But is there any reason to cling to a dead man's memory?"

"We agree." All other councilmen nodded in unison "And the princess must think about the welfare of the kingdom forgetting her personal opinions."

"But I do believe in my daughter." It was King Rupert who spoke up now.

"But that doesn't solve the problem your highness." The redhead man took a sip of his beer.

The conversation seemed endless. The council wouldn't just quit.

"Enough!" Queen Anne rose to her feet, finally at her limit. "If you make her marry Prince Eric, then prepare to see her dead body on the day of her wedding! I do _not_ want to lose my daughter again!"

The entire council froze, and the few standing slowly sat back down, a defeated look on their faces. Queen Anne let out a sigh of relief as she, too, sank down to her seat. She knew what the council was thinking; as much as they loved their old law books, they also hate losing their princess.

"Then an engagement?" Prince Eric was still cheerful as before. God knew how he maintained his always happy mode "That is not killing her."

"No." King Rupert shook his head in disapproval "Another better solution?" he slammed his head back to his armrest.

"How about another treaty?" Queen Anne suggested.

"It's impossible, your highness." Prince Eric shook his head "It needs approval from the kings of both kingdoms. But currently Naldora has no ruling king."

'Then what we must do?" Lord Denvan spoke, tired.

'The marriage is the best solution."

"Or the engagement!"

"No, marriage.."

"I think we can…" King Rupert really wanted to sew their lips with threads.

"But sire…" Prince Eric cut him off.

Soon the council room filled with the different voices, different whispers from all the twenty two councilors. "Silence!" at last Lord Denvan the chief councilor stood up. All the councilor turned to look at him. The council room again wrapped with pin drop silence.

"Prince Eric just talked about a possibility, maybe we can hear."

Both King Rupert and Queen Anne looked up to the new prince eagerly waiting for his new suggestion.

Prince Rupert stood up from his golden chair, glance once at the empty chair of the princess beside him.

"May be the princess can court the current prince of Naldora. "He turned his usual smiling face to the audience "If she agrees anytime then we can think about engagement or marriage. It'll not violet the law and I think in the mean time I'll be in power and pursue my council about changing their minds."

"All agree with this?" Lord Denvan took a glance of the rest of the councilors and everyone was nodding affirmatively.

King Rupert opened his mouth to say something, but his wife quickly laid a hand upon his. That was better than, say, a marriage or engagement.

"Agreed." She raised her hand.

"Done." Lord Denvan scribbled the decision in his parchment.

A smile of satisfaction laced Prince Eric's lips. Poor girl! He thought. Sure he liked that girl the time he set his eyes upon her six years ago- when she was wife of his little cousin Eugene. She was even more appealing than his late wife Elena. He wanted her from the moment he saw her. He waited three years for that. How could he let the chance go now?

Thinking, Prince Eric followed the councilors leaving the room.

Then he stopped at the sight of something- a couple behind the large pillar just a few feet away from the council room; a man in green vest and tight brown pants holding the crying princess in peach colored gown. Eric narrowed his eyes to take a closer look of the man. Why he looked so familiar always? From their passionate hug he could easily feel that the man was more than just a friend to the princess.

Then who?

He tried to focus again; something glittering in the ring finger of the man's right hand caught his eyes.

A golden ring with the engravings of a flying eagle and a sun encircling an engraving in the middle "R+ E" and there was no mistake about it.

It was the wedding ring he saw on the coronation day of his cousin- Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Naldora.

()()()

One by one all the councilors stepped out of the door and Queen Anne noticed her husband's unhappy looks. Confused, she lowered her voice and asked him what was wrong.

"You do realize what's happened?" King Rupert asked.

"No!" The queen shook her head; a strange uneasiness began building up inside her stomach. King Edward sighed. "Basically, we just declared about our daughter's marriage with Prince Eric."

'NO!" Queen Anne gasped softly "How can we? Prince Eric says that he'll pursue his council.

"How can you be so blind, Anne?" the King asked, gazing solemnly into her eyes, stepping out of the room. "My council will never change their notion about the old laws. This courting will ultimately end up into marriage."

Suddenly, Rapunzel's angry scream could be heard from outside "Why should I accompany you to your trip to the kingdom? And Prince Eric's joyous laughter "Because I'm permitted to court you, princess by the council as well as your parents until we get married."

Queen Anne's eyes widened with shock. No, as she watched Eugene's helpless glare at the new prince. But he had no power to stop him too.

And she couldn't change the decision…She had agreed to it.

What had she just done?

**Whoever you are, please leave a REVIEW before leaving this page.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a terrible writer's block about this chapter. I just can't find out how to write it. What do you think about Eric? How can I make him more hateful? Suggestions are accepted as usual.**

**REVIEWS are highly recommended. I'm really in need now. It's time to discuss openly about the plot and characters. Plz help me.  
><strong>

**The chapter song is "Let me take you far away" by Scorpion.**

In the seventh day he woke up to find himself in a complete loss.

The candle remained half burnt in his bedside table and the book remained opened, now lying on its back on the floor. The golden sunlight flooded the room through the window beside his head end of the bed. And he opened his eyes only to face another horrible day again.

Eugene pulled himself up from the bed, putting on the white shirt and the black vest on his body. He took two more steps near the full length dressing table only to find his new face- long unsaved beard for last three months, a long ponytail reaching up to his shoulder, a pair of sunken eyes rimmed by dark circles underneath. A sigh escaped from his mouth. He really didn't know this man!

'Eugene!" a voice whispered from behind, cautiously and almost unheard. "Rapunzel!" he turned back to find one bare footed, skinny girl standing on his doorway still in her night dress. Her large green eyes were full of caution. "Come closer!" Eugene smiled at his beloved. The girl took a glance around her, if she was followed or not and then rushed into his arms.

"Eugene!"

Eugene took the girl in his arms, letting her tears flow on his chest. "Hush, Blondie!" he pressed his lips on her ears, rubbing her back gently. He cupped her face again to look into her beautiful green eyes, the eyes which took his breath away still.

"Did you find anything?" Rapunzel's voice was still hopeful. Eugene lowered his head, afraid to look into her eyes again. For last seven days he searched almost each and every law books of the library but the result was same.

"Nothing!" he replied at last.

The light of her eyes burnt out with one word. Still she knew it was the truth. Her small fingers clutched the front of his vest, searching for the solution.

"What will happen to me, Eugene?" her voice trembled. She uttered his name almost unheard, if any one hear her.

'I don't know." Eugene could let out only another sigh "Then why you are doing this?"

"For you!" Rapunzel breathed the words as if her life depended on it "I'm doing it to protect you, Eugene."

"Ah, Punzie!" he cupped her face between his fingers, with eyes full of love. He wanted to kiss her tiny pink lips right now. This girl was amazing! How could she set him on fire with a single touch? Rapunzel felt his warm breath brushing her skin. Her eyes were closing with the coming kiss.

But it was too late!

_Ding- dong, Ding-dong_. The lovers jerked up with the violent ringing of the grand clock.

The kiss remained unfinished and the lovers gazed into each other's eyes!

It was time to go.

Eugene watched the princess disappearing behind the door, carefully, silently so that she couldn't be seen by anyone. In his married years- each and every morning he woke up her cry beside his ear or the touch of cold water on his face in the cold November morning! Then her enthusiastic giggle filled up the air and the pattering of her bare feet echoed across the royal bedroom until she was caught between his arms and thrown on the bed. "Eugene!" her playful giggle filled the room once again with his villainous laughter until he silenced her with a passionate kiss. But now, hearing nothing but silence in the place of his beloved's voice, and opening his eyes to see the empty room before him, his heart completely sank. Rapunzel was nowhere to be found, and Eugene knew exactly why-

_A law and a cousin!_

They snatched away his identity, his family and – his wife!

Although the king and the queen kept convincing him that they were trying their best. Even once the king, his former father- in- law called him into the royal bedchamber to ask about the assassins who kidnapped him that night. He tried to remember many times but somehow that part of his memory seemed wiped away without any trace. He didn't recall any names of that night or the thing happened until he woke up to find himself in a slave market in an unknown kingdom. The king seemed disappointed as the queen whispered the words of consolation in his ears "Everything will be alright son!"

But he knew nothing would be right anymore.

Above all he saw his own cousin hanging out with his wife- everywhere, every moment. She needed to accompany him to his trips to the kingdoms or the meetings with the councilors, in breakfasts, lunches and dinners. He saw him slipping his hands into Rapunzel's hand, leaning against her shoulder. Eric's fingers played with the laces of Rapunzel's corset, his eyes eating her every part of body, the hidden pleasure in his eyes. He wanted to protest sometimes knowing it wouldn't really fruitful. Each and every time Eric silenced him saying "You're a outsider, Rider." He really wanted punch his face or break his nose once again with the frying pans but the same time Rapunzel's pleading look stopped him.

Even he watched Rapunzel's parents watching their daughter's sufferings helplessly.

He knew it clearly he couldn't do anything to stop that or save his beloved from this torture any way- it was permitted by laws.

Their only happy times were the stolen moments in the early morning and the midnight when the whole castle went into deep sleep. The suffering couples met again, their passionate bodies and untamed desire ignited the fire once more.

But how long they could do this- this way? They clang to each other like their final lifeline, not letting go one another.

But they had to.

Sometimes he wanted to throw away the disguise, walk into the council and say "I don't care about any laws, I just care about my wife."

But he couldn't! The moment the council knew about his past in last three years, they'll throw him to the asylum or jail. Rapunzel wanted him to keep himself safe, even she was ready to sacrifice to the law just for him.

He clutched the bed stand to support himself. No, it was ridiculous!

Still now he'd do whatever he could to make her happy. Whatever it took. She was the most important thing to him, and he repeated that to himself over and over again as he got dressed and prepared himself for the day ahead. Taking in one last deep breath, he opened the door to his room and began walking down the dining hall. Or he really didn't want to go there.

While wandering aimlessly down the staircase that led to the dining hall, he ran into someone he really didn't expected.

"Eugene!" It was the usual gentle voice that he always loved, Queen Anne, his former mother-in-law. 'Your highness!" Eugene quickly jumped into the reality, bowed respectfully. 'It's alright!" Queen Anne held up her hand affectionately and then turned her emerald eyes into the former son-in-law, "Come on, dear. Everyone was waiting for you in the dining hall."

"For me!" Eugene smiled to himself knowing the unhappy looks of his own cousin at the sight of him but the next time the thought of Rapunzel made him to abandon the plan. She would be anxious if he didn't show up on time.

()()()

Walking into the dining hall he was as usually welcomed by a warm hug from Rapunzel and the unhappy glare from Eric. "Come, I've saved a seat for you, Flynn." Rapunzel took his hand and about to lead him to the seat next to her. Eugene looked around him- the supporting look from the royal couple and Rapunzel's joyful smile made him to shake away the thoughts he had earlier this morning. "Thank, you princess." He took Rapunzel's hand and planted a chaste kiss of formality on the back of her hand. The touch of his lips on her skin made the princess shiver a little as she threw a playful glare at her former husband trying hard to maintain the curtsey outside. She saw the same amusement playing in Eugene's brown orbs. Ah, how much she loved this stolen moment in disguise!

Soon the amusement was interrupted with the husky voice from behind "I think the princess should seat beside her consort." The comment made the couple to turn back to find Eric's un-amused face behind.

'Oh, yes!" Rapunzel quickly let her hand go from Eugene, stealing another grin from him and walked beside Eric."I just forgot!" she replied taking her seat beside him while watching Eugene taking his seat beside her. She was practically sandwiched between two brothers right now- Eugene and Eric.

And the servants began serving the dishes on the table. The royal family started their breakfast silently. Rapunzel watched her parents eating their breads and muffins silently and Eugene was struggling hard with the piece of his chicken. Her eyes turned to the prince sitting next to her, who was cheerful as always, plainly shaved and in his black and white outfit.

Right then something touched her feet beneath the table, pressing her bare fingers, intentionally. Rapunzel could easily feel the lustful touch of the prince beside her. He did it every time during the meal. But this time his toes tried to wrap themselves around her legs. Rapunzel tried to take another sip of the soup, trying to ignore it. But his curious toes continued travelling up higher and higher to her ankle..shin…and…

"Ouch!" with a sudden jerk the spoon in from Eric's hand slipped into his soup bowl again. "Sorry!" Rapunzel gave him an innocent look while she eyed to Eugene who was grinning silently. And King Rupert just raised his eyes from his soup "What's wrong, count?"

"Correction!" Eric spoke while wiping his spoiled black cloak with the napkin "I'm a prince." He had finished wiping his cloak and then adjusted his golden crown above his dark head. He seemed too cautious about his new position. So he tried to always keep his attitude and outfits as royal as possible.

"Sorry, coun..err.. Prince Eric." Rupert was amused too "Is there any wrong?"

Rapunzel and Eugene had already exchanged the silent grin.

"Err.. it the _priranha_ in the soup." Eric took another sip of his wine eyeing at Rapunzel who seemed indifferent about what just happened. And Eric loved the princess for this. She was so naïve. "Isn't it, princess?" he gazed at her innocently.

Before Rapunzel could open her mouth Eugene voice rang from beside "I think it is called _Pudina _in middle kingdom."

"Oh," Now Eric turned his look towards the outsider sitting beside his girlfriend "I think you know well about Middle Kingdom, Mr. Rider?"

"I lived there for three years." Eugene replied casually without thinking about the consequences.

"Oh!" Eric's eyes lightened up with his answers. His usual cheerful face had brightened and his eyes were now more focused to see the man sitting next to him.

"So, what did you actually do there?" he questioned.

And the words made Eugene almost gasp. He raised his eyes from his plate to find Eric's dark eyes were shining with the pleasure of discovery. "I..err.. actually…" he stammered in the middle…what should he answer.

Rapunzel was getting tense beside. She could feel Eugene's fingers pressing her hand for support. His tension was also filtering into her beings. She turned her gaze to her parents who also seemed tensed too.

'Why?" Eugene smiled, nervously trying to lighten the whole situation.

'Actually I'm curious about that marks on your wrists." Eric was still watching him with his dark eyes, they were intense. He could read the hidden doubt behind them. Eugene's eyes travelled to the bruises on the fair skin of his wrist. Oh, God! He just forgot to wear the formal full sleeve shirt for breakfast. Did Eric could sense anything?  
>He was almost cringed at his look. Why he couldn't breathe? Wasn't there much air in this room?<p>

'Prince Eric.." at the perfect moment Rapunzel's sweet voice broke the tension in the air."Can't we just take a trip to the kingdom?" her voice was unusually cheerful.

"Huh!" Eric's gaze turned to the princess who just slipped her hand into his cloak beneath the table. Her fingers were travelling along his back purposefully. "Can't we?" her voice was almost seductive.

"It'll be great if you two take a tour, Prince Eric." Queen Anne took another sip of her soup "Tomorrow is our daughter's twenty-fourth birthday. We've arranged a meet and greet party this afternoon with our subjects."

Eugene let the sigh escape that was trapped inside his lungs carefully. Oh, God! He was almost caught!

"Of course, princess!" Eric now grasped Rapunzel's playful hand tightly "Of course!" he grinned, his dark eyes were shining with victory. At last this girl surrendered to him willfully. Why he would miss the chance?

Together they stood from the table with Rapunzel's arm trapped into his once. Eugene could feel her uneasiness behind the mask of false cheerfulness.

"See you at night, Rider!" Eric threw another glance towards Eugene sitting silently in his own seat with the half eaten soup, grinning "May be we can hear more about Flynn Rider adventures in the middle kingdom then."

And they left the room together with Eric's dark cloak sweeping the dirt of the floor behind him.

The rest of the soup remained untouched. Eugene knew he wasn't hungry at all.

()()()

He watched the royal carriage dragging the couple through the large gate. He leaned at the edge of the railing watching them disappearing behind the heavy iron gate.

The incident that just happened this morning still clutching his mind. What did he knew? What?

Again he turned his concentration on his former wife. She just agreed to accompany that horrible man to cover him. He knew his cousin's character. He only could close his eyes to think about the beautiful face of his beloved. What she was doing now?

_Eric and Rapunzel at dinner together._

_Eric's arm around Rapunzel's waist._

_His lips against hers._

_Rapunzel struggling in Eric's arms- "Save me Eugene!"_

And his eyes flew open with the thought. No! He couldn't let her go in this way. Energy surged through his body, he sprang on his feet. No, both of them would die in this way. He wrapped his arms around himself to collect him together while taking his way towards the library. He couldn't remain afraid in this way. If the law wanted to tear them apart, then he needed the solution from the laws.

While wandering aimlessly down the staircase that led to the library, he ran into someone he really didn't expected. "Hi!" A baby voice spoke from below and curiously Eugene lowered his eyes to find a little head popping up at the level of his knee, with the mouth full of half eaten cereal and the rest of them were lining his thin pink lips.

"Hey! Adrian!" a soft smile laced Eugene's lips while he knelt at the level of the little boy "What you're doing here?" he raffled Adrian's soft brown hair.

"I don't wanna eat!" he spoke though his mouth full of cereal, skillfully not swallowing them.

""Why?" Eugene raised his eyebrows playfully "Are they bad to eat?"

'Yep!" he was moving his head in protest and right then the little chat was interrupted with a sweet voice from behind "Adrian!"

The voice was so familiar that made Eugene to raise his head from the little boy. A brown head with the mess of spiral curls came into his view- Lady Emlyn. His heart leaped to his throat as he looked into the woman standing before him with a bowl full of cereal. This woman- his aunt, who brought him up in his lonely days in the Corona orphanage. All his being wanted to rush near her and hug her tightly. But he couldn't. The thick wall of lie rooted him to the ground.

"Ah! Adrian, finish this!" Lady Emlyn wiped the sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her hand.  
>"No!" Adrian's baby voice rang across the hallway to protest. And his tiny feet were ready to run. His arms encircled Eugene's knee for support "I don't want to eat THAT!"<p>

His stubbornness made Eugene smile. His eyes travelled to the child hanging to his knee and then to the tired woman before him. She was almost out of her breath. Her aged body couldn't take that much exertion anymore.

"May I help you, mam?' the gentle yet manly voice startled the woman standing at a distance. Her brown head shot up and the next moment she almost felt that she would collapse anytime. But no, she even didn't know that much strong heart resided in her. Her words were lost as she tried to speak. She gazed into the extraordinary chocolate eyes of the man before her. Did she ever imagine seeing them again?

'Of course." She spoke at last. 'Thank you." Eugene took the bowl from her hand and smiled gazing into her eyes for a while "Lady Emlyn." He bowed. And Emlyn held up her hand in affirmation meeting his eyes for a while.

_If he knew the truth!_ A sigh ripped her throat.

"No!" Adrian's protesting scream broke the line of her thoughts. Lady Emlyn blinked again. She didn't know when the man before her took the bowl from her hand and began running across the hallway with the little boy.

"Adrian, take another spoonful!" he was laughing while running behind him. "No!" Adrian's voice rang two octaves higher "I want that bird." Now he was standing by the window near the staircase. "Until you finish this, you can't get him." Eugene's loud laughter joined the baby giggle too.

"They are almost same." An smile of affection laced Lady Emlyn's lips.

And Eugene rushed across the long corridor forgetting about his own breakfast with the tiny boy and the feeding rampage. He was laughing too with him, feeling like three years old himself.

"Adrian, where are you?" He peeped across the pillars, searching for the child who was giggling somewhere nearby.

"Hey!' he startled with the sudden attack from behind as Adrian threw himself on Eugene's back "BOO!"

'UUUU… I'm afraid!" Eugene smiled playfully widening his eyes, collapsing on the floor. Without warning, Adrian sprung forward and trickled Eugene, who, caught completely off guard, tumbled to the marble floor."I surrender." He held his hands above his head stacking another spoonful into Adrian's mouth. "No, I win!" Adrian settled himself across Eugene's chest, giggling. The trickling rampage continued and Eugene was struggling hard to free himself from him, rolling, laughing like a mad on the floor until the thought interrupted this happy play.

_He needed to find the solution._

"We'll play later!" he pulled himself up from the floor watching Adrian's saddened face. 'Ok," he nodded joining Lady Emlyn standing at a distance. His sad eyes were watching the man disappearing behind the large oak door leading the library.

A sigh escaped Emlyn's mouth as she held Adrian tightly than before.

()()()

Eugene scanned all the sections of the library, almost each and every law books. But nothing could give any solution. All of them stated the same. It was almost midnight. He even missed the dinner tonight. He wouldn't stop until he found any solution. He threw the last book and sank into the marble floor, clutching his hair between his fingers. He really wanted to tear his own hair right now. No solution, strange!

"It was useless." he whispered to himself. What he could do? He really wanted to cry his heart out right now. He collapsed into the floor, hiding his face behind his hands. The tears of anger and disappointment welled up from his eyes, running along his bearded cheeks.

Everything seemed hopeless!

The last candle burnt out and the whole library wrapped with the thick blanket of darkness.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the dark, alone, crying until a soft hand touched his shoulders.

"Eugene!"

Eugene's head shot up with the voice, and the golden candlelight flooded his vision. He squinted to find Rapunzel sitting next to him. Her face was dipping wet, drop of water still running along her tip of nose, her rounded chin, as if she had just washed them few minutes ago. And he was more surprised to see the sleeping Adrian in her arms.

'Rapunzel!"

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a strange embrace, hugging two people at once- the princess and the child in her arms. And then he found her cheeks wet. He placed his lips upon her wet cheeks. They tasted like tears. She was crying, but why?

"Did you find any solution?"

"No, nothing."

'How about your trip?" Eugene tried to cheer her up "With my remarkable scarecrow cousin?"

His choice of word for Eric made Rapunzel smile through her tears. "Horrible!" she gently settled the sleeping Adrian on a armchair beside her.

"Why?" Eugene raised his eyebrows.

'He kissed me!"

"What!"

"Yes!" Rapunzel's little body was shaking with anger "He even offered me to accompany to his bedroom. It's a shame that he's your cousin. I don't know how Elena fell in love with him."

"Typical spoiled royalty." Eugene yawned "If I also grew up like him I'd be nothing better than him."

"I washed my mouth seven times!" Rapunzel was at the verge of tears.

A smile of mischief laced Eugene's lips. He stepped closer to the angry princess and encircled his arms around her waist. "Then let me spoil your lips again." He grinned in the dark.

"You're impossible!" Rapunzel punched his chest playfully while Eugene silenced her with a passionate kiss. "May be I taste better than him!" he whispered in her lips.

'You are the most delicious thing in the world." Rapunzel whispered melting into his kiss once again.

They loved these stolen moments always.

'He is getting suspicious about you." Rapunzel whispered in the kiss.

"I know. But that can't change my condition a bit." Eugene replied not so willing to end the kiss. "I love you, Goldie!"

"Still I can't lose you again. I love you too, my prince!" Rapunzel whispered. The lost three years went away in one moment as she pressed Eugene against the library door. Who cared the law? Who? She was always his wife, forever.

'Tomorrow is my birthday." Rapunzel looked into Eugene's golden brown orbs "We'll release the lanterns again."

"We'll." Eugene smiled.

And they melted in another kiss may be to make up the lost times again. They again forgot about finding the solution. This was the truth. It was so magical… He could feel again back in his twenty six while she was back in eighteen again.

"Mama!" the lovers jerked up with Adrian's sleepy sob. "Oh, dear! Rapunzel quickly freed herself from Eugene's embrace and rushed beside him. "Mama!" Adrian was now sitting up on the chair; arms open wide, searching for his mother. His eyes were still closed; tears were rolling along his puffy baby cheeks.

"Eric is careless about him always." Rapunzel picked him up in her arms "Adrian cringes at the sight of his father. Elena's death is really a loss."

"Hush, baby!" Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him, patting his back gently. Eugene knelt beside them with a smile on his face. How much he loved this girl- as girlfriend, as wife, as the mother of his unseen child. "He really likes you." Eugene rubbed Adrian's back gently who had fallen back to sleep already.

'Yes!" Rapunzel kissed Adrian's pink cheeks gently "He really misses his mother." Her eyes were warm and soft with the overflowing affection. Eugene knew how much she suffered with the loss of their child. And now her unsatisfied motherhood made her to hold a motherless child for support. Did she know he wanted to hold this child too to satisfy his unsatisfied fatherhood? A stray tear was shining at the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to wipe this away.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while. They knew their broken dreams, the one sorrow that killed them together.

Their eyes travelled together to the book lying open on the floor.

_The royal marriage only remain valid if the royal couple have a child before the death, long absence, insanity or any other condition that can make the inheritance and the marriage under question._

"I've to take Adrian back to his room." Suddenly Rapunzel broke the painful silence rising from the floor with sleeping child in her arms. Her voice was husky. She was trying hard to resist the cry that was choking her right now.

"See you in the lantern festival, Blondie!" Eugene smiled wryly and watched her rushing out of the library. He knew her tears just overflowed her green eyes..

Leaning against the door Eugene let his tear to fall at last. He closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing. But nothing could change what he had just learned.

Yes, there was a solution. And the horrible realization dug out the old pain again which began eating every bit of his being, making the old wound of the grieving father bleeding once more. He felt like he was in a nightmare…but every tear that streamed down his face reminded him that this was real.

…_Horribly, devastatingly real_.

**Too mushy? **

**Keep a second and drop a REVIEW before leaving this page.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Rated HIGH T.**

**This one is going to be a stormy one just before the original turning point. You may complain about the characterization of the villain. **

**The chapter song is "Living la vida loca" by Ricky Martin also featured in "Shrek 2". This song is highly recommended while reading this chapter to enjoy the mood.**

_**REVIEWS are highly recommended.**_

It was the magical day- the day they fell in love.

_Rapunzel's birthday._

Six years ago they saw the light together, leaving the dreams of silly castles and piles of money- a journey to the new dream.

And he looked around him- all the guests in elegant suits accompanied with their ladies in elaborate dresses and jewelries. Some of them even were giving him an admiring looks. But he gently avoided all of them and walked near the pillar just beside the large royal balcony. His eyes were searching for only one face in the middle.

This day so special….for both of them.

Memories began flooding his brain- she, his princess shining in under the lantern, the touch of her hand into his, her emerald orbs reflecting the starry sky above, the almost kiss….

"Presenting her royal highness- Princess Rapunzel…"

The loud announcement of the royal announcer interrupted his lines of thoughts. He raised his golden brown eyes to find her- smiling, waving at the guests on the stairs leading to the middle of great hall.

Rapunzel, his precious princess.

The golden elaborate gown flowed from her thin waist in many layers to kiss the black and white marble floor below. And the golden corset with the embroideries of thousands of golden sun hugged her perfect body- the perfect bosoms, the plain stomach ending to the thin waist. And the tiara shining above her head mimicked the shining stars above.

'Welcome, princess!" Eugene's heart sank at the sight of Prince Eric took her by hand and kissed on its back before leading into the ball.

She was wearing shoes too!

A smile laced his lips remembering how much she hated them.

"May I have this dance?" Prince Eric bowed and Rapunzel agreed. Together they joined the dance.

The music began playing- in a slow tempo, making him almost sleepy. He stood at a corner, leaning against the heavy oak door watching the guests dancing- Eric with Rapunzel, King Rupert with Queen Anne…

It seemed forever and forever like an endless play repeating over and over again.

Until one of the guests just bumped into him from behind.

"Sorry!" Eugene helped the tiny man to stand. 'Oh, yes!" the tiny man stood up, blindly searching for something "My spectacles?"

"Oh!" Eugene found his glasses lying on the floor, half broken. He bent a little to pick up the spectacles. 'A bit broken." He handed the glasses to the man. The man put on the glasses and looked up to the young man standing before him. Two more wrinkles appeared into his already wrinkled forehead.

'Are you…?" he paused in the middle.

"Flynnigan Rider." Eugene smiled stretching his right hand forward to meet the tiny man.

"I'm Captain Gilbert." The aged man met his hand in a handshake 'I'm from middle kingdom and Corona."

The crowd cheered as the royal couple released the lanterns. Thousands of lanterns began floating higher in the sky.

But Eugene wasn't watching them anymore.

He just remained frozen in the midair. His nightmare was back.

()()()

Eugene didn't know how long he remained there, frozen in the dark.

"Eugene!"

He came back to the reality with a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned back to find the girl of his dream standing before him. The golden light of the floating lantern above was reflecting upon her golden gown, her diamond tiara, her milky skin…

She was his golden angel.

Her beauty dazzled his eyes.

'You look pale, Eugene." Rapunzel took his hand softly "What's wrong, Eugene?" "Nothing!" he let a sigh to escape as he watched Captain Gilbert disappearing among the crowd heading to the dining hall.

The balcony was almost deserted. And there were only two of them standing under the floating lanterns together. The music stopped playing long ago. They were in the nothing but in the complete silence.

'How about your dance with Eric?" Eugene smiled cheerfully at last.

"Terrible!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Can you imagine someone choosing a black cloak for a birthday party?"

"He thinks himself as a bat, I guess." Eugene joined the laughter "Sure Blondie, I had fallen asleep for a while too."

"Me too!" Rapunzel took his hand and pressed it against her cheek, feeling his warmth against her skin "Nothing is complete without you." She was getting closer. Her warm breath was brushing his skin in the cold night. The nightmares were wiping away leaving only a light cloud behind. Eugene cupped her chin in his palm and tilted her face to look into her beautiful green orbs. Her eyelids trembled for few times and they were closed. Eugene's minty breath was touching her cheeks, leaving the Goosebumps wherever it touched her. At last she felt Eugene's lips pressing against hers.

Then she felt Eugene pulling himself away from the kiss.

"Eugene!"

"Don't open your eyes, Blondie!" his voice rang from a little distance. And she waited there with closed eyes waiting for the surprise from her beloved.

She felt a soft warm glow upon her eyelids, a gentle warmth brushing against her skin. She let her eyelids open wide to find Eugene standing before her with two floating lanterns in his hands. A goofy grin was plastered upon his handsome face.

Happy birthday, Blondie!"

Rapunzel felt her tears overflowing her eyes with joy as she heard the words from his lips. Her tiny feet carried her near him and she crushed her lips against him again.

"Thank you." Her tears were wetting the front of his blue vest.

Eugene planted a soft kiss upon her forehead, felling her tiny body pressing against him. Oh, how much he loved this girl!

At last the kiss ended and the couple walked near the white railing made of white marbles together. They held each other's hand tightly as they released the lanterns together.

They float higher and higher in the sky, above all. Thousands of lanterns accompanied them, dancing in the sky.

Eugene watched the girl beside him wide eyed, so naïve, so childlike. Oh, how much he loved her always, forever. She was brighter than the stars above, she was precious than all the jewels of the world.

He touched her hand, first hesitating and then confident. He felt like a feverish person as he touched her.

His touch upon her hand startled Rapunzel first, but soon she looked up into his golden brown orbs- shining with pure love.

"May I…" Eugene bowed.

His formal bow made Rapunzel smile, her heart soared with affection but soon she held out her hand to him "Of course."

And then he took her hand, kissing upon its back. She trembled feverishly as his lips touched her skin. Then she felt him stepping closer, wrapping one hand around her thin waist while another held her right hand into his. She settled another hand upon his shoulder.

'Let's dance, princess." Eugene's smile was full of mischief.

Rapunzel looked into his amber orbs and smiled. Eugene twirled her, once, twice, first slowly and then faster. Rapunzel was first surprised with his sudden aggressiveness, but soon she let him take the lead. They held each other tightly, their eyes locked into one another and their body were swinging, spinning back and forth rhythmically.

There was no music, no song to guide them but the music in their minds were growing faster and faster.

She could see the low fire dancing in the middle of his chocolate pupil; she couldn't look away from him.

"Eugene.. Where did you…" Rapunzel couldn't finish her sentence as Eugene twirled her faster than before. She could hardly recognize her surroundings- the garden, the balcony, the marble floor. The world disappeared- leaving two of them alone and nothing else.

'I took a secret dancing class for you.. 'She heard Eugene's laughter. She closed her eyes- Eugene was holding her closer and then suddenly the ground beneath her feet disappeared.

"Eugene!" she let out a scream as she opened her eyes just to find herself higher from the ground and Eugene's strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up from the ground below.

'Don't worry, I won't let you fall!" Eugene laughed from below.

'Wah!" Rapunzel felt herself relaxing against his arms. She stretched her arms on both sides, inhaled deeply under the diamond sky.

She was free- from all silly laws.

Joy filled each and every nook of her beings as Eugene twirled her again. She could touch the sky.

She trembled like a fallen leaf as she felt Eugene kissing her navel.

'AH!" she held his shoulder to steady herself.

Right then Eugene dropped her on the feet again. She looked into his amber eyes, disappointed. She was still shivering.

"Eugene, what you've done?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Set you on fire!" Eugene grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

Another dance began.

It was slow, gentle, loving like the lanterns dancing above. They were just swayed back and forth, eyes locked, burning with the low fire in the never ending dance.

It was the best day ever.

Nothing could be more perfect than this.

And just then Rapunzel felt Eugene dipping her low, his lips was only half inches away from hers.

'I love you princess!" He whispered.

"I love you too, my charming bandit!" the princess grinned. Their breaths were becoming heavier and heavier. Each and every touch was sending sparks through their bodies. She let him pulling her closer to his body filtering her warmth through his body.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss once again. They trembled like two leaves in the storm, holding each other for the lifetime. Nothing existed except them in this world. They kissed as long as they were out of breath. When they needed air, they pulled off and smiled guiltily. Again they melted into another kiss softly, gently and then urgently.

"I need you Eugene to live." Rapunzel was now panting.

"Me too." Eugene breathed out kissing her again.

She laid her head upon his broad chest- nothing could be so safe like this shelter.

"I can't live without you." Eugene touched his lips on the root of her neck.

Nothing else mattered now. It was just her and Eugene. The love, wrapping around every move they made, each whisper flowing through Rapunzel's entire being and making her feel as if she was soaring, and Eugene's arms around her…He would never let her go. He would never let her fall.

"You're my life!" passion surged through her body as she guided him along her hidden treasures in the deserted balcony.

They were lost…the world was magical…

And the solution for their problem….

'Eugene!" Rapunzel's voice sounded urgent as she guided Eugene to her neck, full bosoms and to her flat stomach.

'Yes!" Eugene's head shot up with the sudden urgency in her voice.

"I need to talk with you."

Eugene was really puzzled as the princess turned her heels to lead him to upstairs.

()()()

"Sire I bought the information for you." The chief councilor Lord Denvan walked beside the prince standing at the end of the royal garden, watching the couple dancing in the balcony above.

"Prince Eugene." Lord Denvan smiled "I've someone from the place where he was in last three years." Prince Eric turned his dark eyes towards him from the kissing couple above. A victorious smile laced his lips as he watched the tiny bald man with the chief councilor.

'Very good!" He patted Lord Denven's shoulder "I needed this!"

His dark eyes were reflecting the lanterns above.

()()()

Eugene was completely puzzled as the princess dragged him upstairs towards her room and slammed the door behind them.

'Rapunzel…" Eugene was anxious as the princess leaned against the wall, panting. Her eyes were wide with excitement. The princess said nothing but took his hand again and dragged him near the wall behind the door. The floor was painted with various colors, spilled over color bottles and paintbrushes and the walls were full of paintings of various kinds, various sizes.

'Look!" she commanded. And Eugene obeyed.

His brown eyes travelled to the walls around them, to the ceilings above, to the doors and glass windows. Everything was painted with the various sheds of colors depicting the story of the girl who lived here- her life, her love, her loss. His eyes caught a picture just behind the door- a picture of a little happy family, the parents holding a little daughter in their arms. Eugene knew the parents- Princess Rapunzel, her husband Prince Eugene and the baby girl…

'This is the answer to our problem!" Rapunzel pressed his hands tighter than ever, pointing to the little girl in the painting.

"A baby!" Eugene's eyes widened "But the law says…."

"Hush…." Suddenly Rapunzel silenced him with a kiss; her eyes were burning with the untamed desire "I don't want to know what the law says. I just want us together. I want a baby." A sly grin crossed her face as, she sprung forward and tackled Eugene without warning, who, caught completely off guard, tumbled to the floor and Rapunzel leaned over him wrapping her arms around his neck, whispered in his ears "Your baby, Eugene!"

The burning lust in her jade green eyes made him smile.

He didn't really care what that stupid law says, none of them. He was her husband and she was his wife- it was the truth and nothing else.

And both of them were ready to do anything to save their marriage.

"Alright, I'm yours." The burning candle danced in his chocolate orbs "Come on, take me, Blondie!"

Passion surging through her entire being, she just couldn't resist it. Before Eugene could respond, she leaned in close and kissed him, and her heart soared like the floating lanterns outside as he returned the kiss. Holding him tighter, the kiss continued… her golden ball gown slipped to her feet leaving her only in a half transparent chemise, and Eugene in only his cotton shirt…..Rapunzel never wanted this to end…It was just so magical…

It was her best birthday gift ever…

The couple barely noticed that an eerie silence had filled the room, entire hallway and the only thing that alerted them to this sudden change was an abnormally loud "_Knock- Konck_" on the door and some sounds of impatient booted feet on the opposite side of the door. Confused, they pulled away from the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes for answer.

_Knock- knock_- the knocking continued.

Rapunzel scooted closer to Eugene, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed into his amber eyes- he was frightened too.

None of them rose to open the door.

"Open the door, princess!" a voice spoke from the other side "I've news about your late husband."

No! The couple froze at the sound of the voice.

Prince Eric!

When did he follow them?

How did he know the truth?

**Cliffhanger?**

**I've written a bunch of chapters in my vaccation. I did upto this chapter then. I've not written the next chapter yet. So I'm ready to take your ideas. **

**REVIEW to know the rest.**


	14. Chapter 14

'What we goanna do?" Rapunzel scooted closer to Eugene, tangling her arms around him more tightly.

The frightened couple exchanged worried looks as the knocking at the door turned louder.

'Princess, princess.." More voices joined the gathering outside "If you don't open the door, then we must break it."

Eugene threw a helpless glance at the wooden door which separated them from the angry gathering outside.

How could he protect her trembling in his arms for shelter?

"We must open the door.' He kissed her top of her head; his words were soft, and affectionate 'Before they break in."

"But.." Rapunzel insisted.

'Put on your dress." Eugene panicked as someone pushed the thick oak door from the other side making the thick door tremble. Rapunzel's large green eyes followed him. Sure, it couldn't keep them safe for long.

Rapunzel slipped inside the gown while Eugene pulled a small side table in front of the door to check the attack. But the gown had too many layers. Even she could hardly mange all the laces holding the dress together.

"Eugene, help." she casted a helpless look as her husband rushed beside her. But it made the things even worse. Eugene wasn't the best to help a girl in dressing. He messed up all the layers that Rapunzel managed to pin up together. The layers slipped on the floor, losing their ties around her waist.

'No!" they gasped together trying to gather them again.

It was too late! They squinted at the bright light as the door hit the floor with a loud deafening thud.

"Arrest him." Prince Eric's order echoed across the room.

()()()

Before Rapunzel could do anything several guards snatched Eugene from her, twisting his arms painfully behind him, shacking with iron handcuff. Eugene didn't offer any resistance, knowing it was completely useless against twenty armed guards where his wife was standing alone, defenseless with the impending guilt of adultery above her head. There was no way to ignore this, they were caught red-handed.

He cast a look at Rapunzel, who had stepped back, her face red with emotion.

"Stop it!" She yelled, going at the guard nearest to her, trying to pull him away from Eugene. "Let him go!"

The guard merely pushed her to the side as they began to drag Eugene from the room.

Rapunzel wasn't having it. She had enough! Now she couldn't lose him again, she tried to run up behind one of the guards, ready to fight.

"Princess!" a strong hand on her shoulder pushed her down, dragging her aside from the guards- Prince Eric. She tried to struggle against her captor but he was too strong to fight. "Princess!" his hands were shaking her shoulders, turning her face towards him, trying to calm her down "It's alright, princess. You're safe now."

"No!" Rapunzel tried to fight against him "He did nothing."

A crooked smile laced Eric's thin lips as he took a glance all over Rapunzel who was in a mismatched corset & half worn ball gown "Then what do you call this princess, _your condition_?" he paused "Still you say he did nothing to you?"

Rapunzel blushed bright crimson, to root of her hair. That mean minded prince just pointed out something private, too private…

Eugene could hardly bear the embarrassed face of his wife. He never imagined him to be so mean, so dirty. Even he also hesitated to talk with his wife in this way. Now the rising blood on her cheeks made the situation really intolerable.

"Hold your tongue, Eric." He bellowed, throwing a burning glare to the prince.

Eric narrowed his eyes, and his gaze snapped to Eugene. "Oh, you seem to be very caring about the princes, manipulating her innocent, grieving heart, taking her advantage, until I found you—"

"Eric, stop it!" Rapunzel blushed harder. "Just _stop it_!"

"My princess is in danger and you expect me to just _sit_ there? No, I care too much about you, darling. I was suspicious about him when I set my eyes upon this weird foreigner." He gestured disgustedly towards Eugene, who becoming really impatient. If he was not chained he would sure tear his own cousin into pieces.

Rapunzel scoffed…Since when had Eric ever _cared_ about her?

Glaring menacingly down at the two of them, Eric walked closer to the princess, wrapping his black clock around her to veil her honor. "I wanted to protect you princess." He whispered. His arms embraced Rapunzel's waist "I'm so glad that you're safe."

His dirty hands around his precious princess, made Eugene more furious than ever. Yet he tried to keep himself in as control as possible.

"Take your hand off her," He demanded.

"Who are you talking in between us?" Eric replied, not missing a beat. "She is my future bride & you're nothing but…" he paused throwing a burning glare at his competitor.

"Shut up," Rapunzel screamed unable to tolerate his last sentence. She pushed away Eric's arms from her shoulder throwing him a burning glare "Sure he has every right to talk about me, Eric. Because he is my husband!"

The whole room froze with her announcement- even the guards. Rapunzel gasped as the words left her lips!

No, what she had just done.

Rapunzel's heart pounded as she moved her eyes from Eric towards Eugene. The painful silence wrapped both of them,

Slowly at last a victorious smile laced Eric's lips "So at last you confessed the truth, princess." He threw a menacing gaze at Eugene "So my suspicions are true, Prince Eugene or former Prince Eugene."

"I don't care what my current position is." Eugene glared back not missing a beat "She is my wife, that's all matters now. You've no right to talk here cousin."

'So am I?" Eric took a step closer to Eugene "But law says the opposite, cousin." His last sentence made Eugene at loss of words. As much he wanted to burn his cousin with his stony gaze but the things were actually true.

"Take him away." Eric ordered the guards. And the guards tightened their grasps over Eugene's shoulder ready to drag him out. 'Hey, Eric don't dare to touch my wife." Eugene was struggling against the chains.

"Sorry cousin." Eric made a weird sound "But legally she is not yours anymore. You broke the law."

"You broke the law.' Eugene raised his tone one octave higher "You've no right to court her. Her heart belongs to me."

"Then I can see who is in chains!' Eric's voice rang another octave higher. "Why are you standing here? Take him away." He glared at the guards.

Rapunzel stood there, speechless, watching the two cousins fighting over her.

"Stop!" a voice interrupted the heated conversation. It was the captain who was standing at the broken door ordering his men to stop. "Captain!" both Rapunzel & Eugene exchanged hopeful gazes.

May be it was over..

"Princess," He bowed respectfully "The royal highnesses were informed about this already. They called a trial."

"A trial!" the light went out from Eugene's eyes.

'I'm sorry kid." The captain nodded sadly "I just heard everything. But I'm ordered to take all of you to the courtroom right now."

Rapunzel & Eugene exchanged helpless looks.

"Let's see who ends up in jail …"Eric grinned, his angry stare still fixed on Eugene. Finally, he grabbed Rapunzel's arm and began pulling her forward, and Rapunzel let out a yelp, not expecting this. "Come, Princess."

"Take your hands _off her_," Eugene demanded, led by the guards behind them but Eric seemed not much anxious with his words.

Rapunzel sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Eric was still in the better position. He was prince, legally courting her, still he had the overhand over her fugitive husband…

And things were about to get ugly.

()()()

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she walked near her seat beside her mother in the courtroom. Just as it had been the trial six years ago, the entire kingdom court had assembled inside, and her parents were atop their thrones beside her where the guilty couple was held.

She thought they were much angry with her. But now, she was incredibly surprised when she found no looks of anger, but looks of sympathy and compassion from the both of them. Her mother wrapped her arms around her as she sank in her seat.

"Mother, I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel said before her mother could even utter a word. "I just wanted to help Eugene! I just wanted…I just wanted to save our marriage. I understand if you're angry with me, but please understand…"

Queen Anne's eyes were warm as she placed a hand underneath Rapunzel's chin, tilting it so her daughter was looking at her.

"Rapunzel, darling, I do understand." She said softly. "And your father and I aren't angry with you. You're not the kind of woman to sit back and watch, my dear." She smiled sadly. "But I'm afraid that something had to be done. We can't break the laws of the country."

"What.." Rapunzel wondered but her thought was broken with the voice of the chief councilor.

'So this is clearly adultery." The chief councilor Lord Denvan put down his thick law book, pushing his glasses back "And both princess & Eugene Fitzherbert are found guilty. And we sentence him…"

"Wait.." suddenly Rapunzel's voice interrupted the old judge "How can someone can be guilty for adultery with her own husband?"

The royal parents were really amazed with Rapunzel's courage. The council raised a protesting whisper but King Rupert raised his hand "I want my daughter to talk."

Lord Denvan pushed back his glasses to look at the young princess for a second. Then he spoke in a low but firm voice "But princess he is not your husband anymore."

"But he is a prince." Rapunzel demanded "If our marriage is invalid then we can remarry."

"But Mr. Fitzherbert is declared ineligible for the title long ago." The Lord Denvan cut her off "He went missing for three years."

'But I didn't do it willingly.' This time Eugene spoke up who was standing all the way silently watching the argument. He couldn't let the law win over their love. He needed to try to the last opportunity. "Someone kidnapped me, sending me away to the Middle Kingdom."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I lost my memory. I didn't know who I was."

The council began whispering among them again, judging Eugene's excuse this time. Rapunzel's face lit up with hope. If Eugene could win over…

"But cousin, you didn't said what you did that time for living." Suddenly the whole council startled with another voice- Prince Eric.

'What do you mean?" Eugene frowned.

"You went back to your old ways- thieving, robbery." Now Eric walked in the middle of the courtroom "And that's enough for dismissing your position as prince."

"But I've done that for living." Eugene scoffed, wondering about Eric's next plan.

"Living.." Eric let out a stiff laugh "But cousin I've enough proof about your criminal activities of last three years." He turned his eyes to the opposite direction & a little bald man with glasses stepped out from the shadows- captain Gilbert. Eugene's blood froze in his veins.

No…

He was his crime partner of last three years.

"Can you tell us about this man?" Lord Denvan demanded to captain Gilbert.

"Yes, sire" The little bowed respectfully. And he revealed their all criminal activities together. "I've never seen such brilliant mind before, planning in a cool brain about our next heist."

"So," Eric eyed Eugene "Can you deny any of this, cousin?"

Eugene remained silent. He couldn't deny any of them. Yes, he planned all the heists but not willingly. But how can he make them understand? His defense was over.

"Isn't this witness is enough to dismiss Prince Eugene's position as the prince?" Eric asked the court.

Rapunzel felt her heart stop for a second, striking her terrified. She looked into her mother's face, only to find a helpless gaze. It was an undefeatable proof. Even they were the king & the queen but they couldn't deny it- in no other way.

Nothing could defend Eugene now.

Nothing…

"Then what shall we do with Mr. Fitzherbert?" At last King Rupert threw a tired gaze to his men.

"Hang him."

Eugene's face paled.

Rapunzel was at the verge of tears.

'Absolutely not!" King Rupert slammed his fist against the throne eyeing the pale faces of his daughter and former son in law. 'Don't forget he was prince once. We must show him a minimum respect."

Queen Anne could feel the worries of the two guilty lovebirds trying desperately to save their relationship. She could see the pain of the broken hearts..

"Can't we just forgive them once?" she suggested.

Sure the council was not approving this.

"There is a penalty for all crimes, your highness." Lord Denvan nodded. "And even if we give up other charges still Mr. Fitzherbert is guilty for adultery."

"But it was all my idea!" Rapunzel exclaimed before the councilor could finish. "So if you're going to punish him, punish me, too!"

"Nonetheless, he went along with it." Lord Denvan shook his head. "And as for you, there is not much we can do at this point. Yes, what you did was a crime, but you are the princess, and punishment for **commoners**."

His emphasis on the word "commoner" made her cringe.

"But I think..." The Queen Anne raised her hand cutting him off "Death is not solution for anything."

"Yes!" King Rupert nodded in agreement 'I really hate the idea of hanging. Eugene's death will be a huge trauma for my daughter. After all they were married once."

The council exchanged worried looks. Sure when the royalty was against the hanging then they must find a better option. The whisper rose around the great hall, the noise of turning pages of the thick law books shuttered the silence of the night.

It was so much painful. Rapunzel glanced at Eugene trying to read his mind. Their eyes met once. But Rapunzel could see his amber eyes were full of worries, not for him but for her.

"Everything goanna alright soon." He mouthed at her. Even in this tensed situation his gesture made her smile. Ah, he was still so Eugene- always worried for her. That's why she loved him so much. Only she could wish that the court find a better way.

After almost half an hour the old councilor Lord Denvan raised his head from the law book "The other option is sending Fitzherbert on exile."

"What!" Rapunzel feel almost fainted. She glanced at Eugene's face, blood drained away from his face.

No…it was worse than death.

"Why on earth you keep only talking about Eugene?"Rapunzel was furious. "If you're going to punish him, punish me as well." She insisted.

"We have decided a punishment for you too." Another councilor said.

"A-and what's my punishment?" Rapunzel whispered after a moment's silence.

"You are bound to marry Prince Eric." The other man said.

And then, Rapunzel's entire life went from under her feet. She could only stare, dumbly, as the tears began to flood her vision, as she tried desperately to come up with something to say. But what could she say?

She looked at her parent's face. They were as shocked as her. But their hands were tied. They couldn't change anything.

Just then, the doors burst open and Eugene was led out by the guards, just as realization hit, even before he could do anything.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock.

No…

It was over. Eugene had lost this battle, and again it was all her fault.

**REVIEW? Follows? (I don't ask you anymore. Still I think the buttons won't bite)**

**Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, is there anyone still reading this story?**

**I really apologize for this kind of absence. Actually I'm planning to give up this story (It's breaking my heart too) because I think this story is losing its charm. Writing sequels isn't easy. Thanks to all who are still following this story. Sorry if I sound depressed lately.**

Sitting alone in her bedroom, Rapunzel curled herself into a corner, hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to clear her head.

Eugene was gone.

Yes, he was gone again from her life forever.

That was not a thought that had ever once crossed her mind. All she wanted to save their marriage. She never wanted to lose him again. Her mother warned her about the possible outcome of flushing Eugene's real identity in the public before. But this thought never crossed her mind for a single moment.

Agh! What a fool she was.

Now he was banished & she was doomed to marry a spoiled prince.

She curled up in a corner, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, stifling more hiccups as she did. Her wild pixie hair was running loose, eyes red from crying, she never bothered to look at herself. All she knew her life was thrown into darkness like it was three years ago.

At last her tears dried out, she couldn't cry anymore. The paints, brushes all splattered upon the floor, turning the white marble into rainbow, she didn't care. All the colors were gone with Eugene. The air of the room was heavy with grief. So she ended up gazing out of the window where the early snow of the winter was falling. The courtyard turned white & the silvery moonlight gave it a strange ghostly look. She could distantly remember the night with Eugene three years ago when two of them sat under the silver moon & Eugene kissed her, for the first time a fire ignited inside her she never felt before.

That night she conceived their child.

Their child, it was gone with all her happiness. Another drop of tear rolled from her green orbs, she didn't wipe it away. Only a distant thought remain vigilant inside her, what was Eugene doing in this cold night?

She wrapped her arms around her and settled herself near the frozen window. The white snowflakes landed upon her bare shoulder. She didn't bother the cold kiss.

"Agh, Eugene!" she only let a stray tear to escape.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, sitting alone in the freezing cold, punishing herself for her guilt. The silence veiled the grief with cold blanket, until a soft knock at the door startled her.

She wasn't willing to open the door tonight. But the knock continued. At last she rose from her window seat & walked to open the door. A pair of tiny arms wrapped around her knee. Rapunzel looked down instantly to find a tiny brown head popped below, green eyes wide with fear.

'Adrian!" She said scooping up the little boy in her arms "What's the matter?"

"Daddy, daddy is…." He mumbled. Gazing into his terrified green eyes, suddenly Rapunzel felt a surge of motherly emotion flooding inside her.

"Why?" She asked kissing his tiny forehead. Adrian didn't speak; instead he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck tightly, trying to hide his face in her shoulder.

"He was searching for Eugene." The answer came from another voice, a lady in brown braids appeared from the other side "And Eric became furious."

"Lady Emlyn." Rapunzel whispered, surprised.

"Yes, Rapunzel!" Lady Emlyn moved closer, taking her surroundings carefully. The terror in her eyes never escaped Rapunzel's eyes. She was afraid.

"Can we have sometime alone?" Emlyn whispers cautiously, still training the darkness behind her. Rapunzel swallowed. Although she had no idea why Lady Emlyn was so afraid but she could feel her fear. "Yes!" she nodded.

'Thanks!" Emlyn smiled taking her hand "I've something to tell you." Rapunzel motioned her to come inside. Rapunzel sank into her bed & Emlyn settled herself in a nearby chair.

"What it is it?" Rapunzel's eyes peered into the darkness. Although she couldn't read Emlyn's mind clearly but something was telling her it was obviously involved Eugene. She knew it. A ray of hope flickered inside her. She was ready to listen anything, do anything to bring Eugene back to her.

"Listen, Rapunzel!" Lady Emlyn started but Adrian, who was already asleep in Rapunzel's shoulder, squirmed. His green eyes were open; he was trembling, snapping both the women out of the conversation.

"Adrian!" Rapunzel panicked.

'He is only having bad dream." Lady Emlyn assured her but now Adrian began crying so loudly that brought Rapunzel almost at the verge of tears. "Lady Emlyn what happened to him?"

Emlyn smiled gently to the new mother and assured that the boy was only having a bad dream. But the panicked princess wasn't convinced so easily. She sighed; possibly she was losing this chance again. She had to tell it, before anything worse happening. She hid the truth waiting for the right time. All the time she sheltered this child from all the impending dangers hanging above his head. But when Eugene was banished, suddenly she felt it started already. She had to tell before it endangered their lives. It was important, yet she decided to wait until the princess came into her right mind. So she led them to the bed, laid Adrian while Rapunzel lay down beside him. She wrapped her arms around the crying baby and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He will." Emlyn smiled. She sat in a nearby chair watching the princess cooing the baby boy. At last Adrian fell asleep in Rapunzel's arms. Emlyn rose from her seat and walked beside the princess and her baby boy.

"Rapunzel!" she whispered her name. But the princess didn't answer. She was tired and already asleep. Her chest was rising & falling gently with each breath and she was looking so peaceful.

Possibly it wasn't the right time to interrupt this happy mother.

Emlyn lowered her head and kissed her forehead gently "Tomorrow, you'll know the truth."

As she walked out of the royal bedroom her eyes widened with at the sight of something waiting for her behind the doors.

"But now I know the truth." A cruel smile shuttered the silence of the night and even before Emlyn could scream, the world around her was lost into darkness.

()()()

The next morning, Eugene jolted out of his slumber with a start.

He had a nightmare last night.

He hadn't this nightmare in years. _Years._ Yet, last night, the terrible nightmare of his childhood chased him again,. That was all he could think about. He stood up from the ground; his whole body was aching from sleeping over the hard ground. He could barely remember the last night, the guards dragging him out of the castle away from the kingdom. They were sad, partly hating themselves for doing this as they were fond of him when he was a royalty. Even they apologized for their behaviors.

'I'm sorry, kid." The captain said before waving him goodbye "I'm bound to the law." They left him at the border of Corona.

_Rapunzel…_ he sighed, memories of the last night was still vivid in his brain- her cry, her plea! How had she reacted to him leaving? He knew how much heartbroken she would be since his departure. He saw her when he was assumed as dead. She was as good as dead. Slowly she improved in last few weeks since they reunited. He only feared that her condition would relapse or she would lead herself again to suicide.

And what about little Adrian? Would he search him this morning, hoping to finish the unfinished game of hide & seek yesterday? Would he cry when he knew his absence? Would he miss him?

But Eugene would miss little Adrian, his angel baby face, button nose, green eyes.

He could only wish that he had some way to contact with them, Pascal, Maximus or Gale.

Gale… oh he really missed his mother's pet eagle. He haunted him last night too.

Thinking about the past couldn't stop his stomach from rumbling. At first he thought of dying, join his dead parents, and leave all the sorrows behind. But the next time when Rapunzel's face invaded his brain he decided to give up this bad idea. He knew what his death would do to her. He had seen himself. No, at least he would live for her, knowing both of them were breathing in the same air, living under the same sky.

The rumbling in his stomach was growing.

At last he decided to continue the journey. May be he would cross the border and find some other kingdom, live another day. May be… may be there would be a way to snatch Rapunzel back. at least he wouldn't give up hope. He hung the satchel across his shoulder and decided to move before the sun rising too high. He decided to have a last look in his satchel before crossing the borders of Corona.

And…Wait.

As he stepped out of the shadows, he froze, nearly collapsing on the ground in surprise. Eyes wide, he gasped as he examined it, almost as if it wasn't real. But of course it was real. It was right here, in front of him!

But the jewels on it were sparking so brightly in the sun that reminded him it was real.

Suddenly, memories all came flooding back into his mind- the game of hide & seek yesterday when Adrian told him "Daddy never play with me." Tears welled up from his brilliant green eyes. Eugene just held him, gave him the ideas of this game and whispered "Hide daddy's favorite thing. Then when daddy tries to find then just find it from my satchel."

The boy smiled with genuine pleasure "It will be fan."

All he could just stare at the crown in his hand. He had no idea that Adrian dropped his father's crown inside his satchel.

It was the crown of prince of Naldora.

And it was once belonged to him. What an irony! It had returned to him just in a weird way. And the meaning was not so simple.

The next time the thing he saw almost made him fainted- the grave of Queen Rubina, his mother.

The darkness was falling.

()()()

"Princess, have you seen my crown?"

The drowsy princess jolted up with a mad cry at her door. She lifted her head from the pillow, only to find the angry Prince Eric standing at her door. The day was still young, the castle was still sleeping. She could barely register the question he was asking.

'Princess, can you hear me?" Eric asked, impatient "I'm getting ready. I don't want anyone to see me without my crown."

Rapunzel squinted, taking a look of the mad prince. He looked really weird without the crown; actually it was like a part of his body.

'I've no idea, Eric." She slumped in her pillow, trying to get some sleep. She could barely sleep last night, chased by nightmares about Eugene, Adrian's crying time to time. "Go and find yourself." She closed her eyes, heard the footsteps turning back to from her door. Before falling back to sleep, she heard the footsteps returning again, entering into her room.

'Why on earth Adrian doing here?"

Rapunzel's eyes flew with the question, found Eric standing over the bed, frowning. His gaze was burning the tiny boy sleeping in her pillow, still snoring softly.

"He has done something with that." His dark eyes were burning with anger. To his glaring gaze at Adrian made Rapunzel to sit up from her current position. She rose from her bed, faced him eye to eye.

"Shut up Eric." Her voice was firm "He'll wake up."

But Eric simply ignored her, crawled over the bed where Adrian was sleeping and shook the boy awake.

"Eric!" Rapunzel warned, not so happy with his behavior with his own son. Adrian jolted awake with the shake on his shoulder, only to find his father glare looking at him.

"What have you done with the crown?" He whispered.

Adrian's big green eyes were at the verge of tears. He was slightly trembling at the vice grip on his shoulder "I…"

"Eric." Now Rapunzel was really desperate. She placed her hand over his arm. "He is only a baby." She hissed.

"But he is my son." The obnoxious prince brushed her hand from his arm. "I know he has done something with it." Adrian cringed at his father's rage and the princess's failed attempt to save him.

"I've hidden it." He began to cry.

'What!" Eric bellowed. Adrian never thought that his game would turn into a fearful punishment. But Eric scooped him up from the bed and settled him on the floor. His hand was still holding his hand in his vice grip. 'Then find it boy."

"Eric," Rapunzel begged "Why you're so hard on him? He doesn't understand."

"I don't want my son to grow up as an un-mannered royalty who turns into a thief…." Eric finished his sentence & stormed out of the room with Adrian.

She bit her tongue at another one of the prince's hurtful insults. Was that all he knew how to do? Insult people? However, after all these days with the disrespectful prince, Rapunzel had learned how to ignore his cruel words, though it was nearly unbearable. Some of those days—well, _every_ day, really—Rapunzel wished him to be dead. But she knew it wouldn't be possible. She had gotten herself in enough trouble along with Eugene…Who knew what else he planned for him? It was enough! She really wanted to punch him for treating the little boy in this way. But again after thinking the consequences she decided to follow them.

Adrian stopped near a closed room "There."Rapunzel's heart stopped at the sight of the locked door- Eugene's room.

Eric frowned at Adrian's gesture but told a maid to open the lock.

Rapunzel' heart skipped a beat.

It was empty.

He was gone only yesterday and it seemed like a thousand years to her. This room was the heaven for their violent history. And now it was empty. Tear began flooding her vision as she was engulfed by the emptiness.

"Where it is?" Eric asked, really annoyed.

"It was there." Adrian now again at the verge of tears "I dropped it here."

"There where it is?"

"I.."Adrian froze at his father's burning gaze. For a moment he realized what was waiting for him. And Flynn…. No he couldn't get his only friend into trouble.

He remained silent.

'You gave it to Rider!" Eric's eyes almost popped out from his socket, eyes red with anger he shoved Adrian on shoulder & the boy fell on the floor. His head hit the ground and tears welled up from his green eyes.

"That thief!" He yelled, almost ready to drug the boy out of the room "I told you not to talk with him. You disobeyed me again."

Adrian sat on the floor trembling.

Rapunzel felt the reason of Eric's rage.

He just heard the name of his competitor- Eugene. As much he wanted to erase him from his life but that name kept coming back to him from his son, his bride!

But this child couldn't suffer for his obsessive jealousy.

"Hey no!" now Rapunzel had enough. She couldn't just watch & see the cruel prince torturing a small helpless boy. She jumped over him to cover from Eric's rage.

"Go away princess." Eric tried to reach Adrian but now Rapunzel was standing between them.

"No way Eric." She screamed, holding the trembling boy in her arms.

"He is my son. I'm teaching him manners."

"He is mine." Suddenly Rapunzel bellowed and Eric fell silent.

He froze with her announcement. Rapunzel gasped as the words left her lips! At last she said it aloud, all the feeling she had for this tiny boy unleashed with a single sentence.

Rapunzel's heart pounded as a crooked smile laced Eric's lips. The painful silence wrapped both of them. What he was thinking? She wondered.

She held the trembling boy in her arms tightly, waiting for Eric's next insult. But instead he turned on his heels and slowly left the room.

Rapunzel collapsed on the floor in heap. Angry tears began flooding her vision. How could she spend rest of her life with a cruel man like this? The emptiness engulfed her once again. The old wound began to bleed.

Eugene!

Her lost child! Her lost husband!

Looking at this suffering child she could tell how her future would be.

Oh, Eugene!

With this single episode in the morning Eric showed her how miserable her life would be how cruel ruler he was going to be, treating her people, her family….

She had seen the real face behind the mask.

Adrian crawled beside her & wiped her tears with her tiny thumb.

"Adrian…"" Rapunzel choked out, putting her head in his hands, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was unsuccessful, and pretty soon her face was stained with tears.. She was tired of crying…

She couldn't just cry…

Looking at Adrian's angel face suddenly knew she was _not_ going to just cry.

She was going to do something about this.

She couldn't stay here or see this baby suffering.

She couldn't stay here just to let Eugene lost from her life forever.

She couldn't.

Wrapping Adrian's baby body in her arms immediately, Rapunzel began running towards the door, thinking of what she would do the next.

She didn't care what the law said—she was going to leave this cursed castle forever, find Eugene and start a new life somewhere else.

Right now.

With Adrian.

**It sounds weird, I know. But it was written in hurry. I think that my writing is losing its charm.**

**Should I continue this story still?**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you liked my writing, you must take a look into my newest Tangled story "Abducted"- an AU. I assure it will be an epic.**

**Thanks to my dearest friend "PocahontasJohnSmithForever" for the idea of this chapter. **

Her plan was simple: All she had to do was sneak down to the stables, grab Maximus, and then head out into the kingdom without being detected. From there she would search for Eugene—and _find_ him—no matter what it took.

"Where we are going, princess?' the tiny head popped up from below, green eyes glittering with excitement. "Hush!" Rapunzel cupped the Adrian's mouth, stopped him in mid-sentence, ducked her head behind the wall for the thousandth time, and held her breath, waiting for the guards passing by.

"We are going to escape from here." Rapunzel uncapped her hand from Adrian's mouth "So don't talk."

The little boy nodded obediently, as if he understood the big plan. "Is it going to be a big fun?" He tapped his chin twice. Rapunzel let out a sigh; it would be a huge challenge to keep this boy shut though the way. Escaping alone was one thing, she did it before, but with a over curious child! It was a whole different story.

Her fingers wrapped tightly around Adrian's little arm, while she began marching down the hallways, dark, twisted leading to the stable. The shadows were getting larger and larger as the path lead them outside. It was almost dark, the whole palace was busy in the evening prayer, and she needed to do this before they noticed her absence. Both of them were dressed like peasants, Rapunzel's face was veiled behind the long housemaid cape while Adrian was dressed like a girl in a red gown, even Rapunzel managed to tie a big pink butterfly bow above his head.

"This is horrible." Adrian continued tugging his bow, not perfectly happy with his disguise "This place is dark." He complained again.

"It will be alright, darling." Rapunzel shook her head, surprisingly managed an assuring smile over her face, which seemed convinced the child. "Soon we'll go to a wonderful place." The shadow was growing larger, it would be dark soon. Rapunzel took it like a blessing. It was time for change of duty, so no guard would be around for a few minutes. She could get few extra seconds to escape.

But didn't that really mattered? No! She had to leave this place, by any means. She couldn't let herself or this little boy suffering for the rest of their lives. Finding Eugene was the only thing mattered now. Nothing could stop her from her determination. Adrian was getting sleepy, his pace was getting slow, Rapunzel decided to carry him. The little boy slammed against her shoulder and soon passed into a deep sleep. Sure it made difficult for her carrying a child and her frying pan through the dark hallway, yet she didn't stop. She had to do this, she knew.

Rapunzel hesitantly made her way through the stables, anxious that one of the horses might neigh in alarm. But the horses did nothing more than give her curious glances and it was Maximus who approached closer, nuzzled lightly against the princess's arm, gazing curiously at the princess and her little companion in disguise, as if asking "What's wrong?"

"Can you help us?" The princess gave him a hopeful glance, knowing how much he hated breaking the laws. "Eugene… you know they banished him illegally." She sighed, stared at the ground, still unsure about where to find him.

The horse scooted closer, neighed softly, nuzzled her arm, so that Rapunzel startled and gazed at him, "Do you…" still couldn't believe her good luck "Know where he is?"

Maximus nodded and glanced over his shoulder. He was already prepared for the night stroll with the captain, gratefully the princess settled Adrian over Maximus's back who was already awake from all these strange animals, glance around him with half frightened gaze.

"Are they…" he was about to ask. But Rapunzel motioned him to stay silent; she had no time to lose now. He clung to Maximus's mane while Rapunzel stained to pull herself on the top of the horse. After several failed attempt and frightened gazes from Adrian, she was able to hoist her leg over his saddle and pulled herself on the top of Maximus.

Gripping Maximus's rein tightly, she grabbed Adrian in a tight hug, who wrapped his tiny arms around her, clinging to dear life, as Maximus made his way towards the door of the stable, with a light kick the old wooden door opened wide, Rapunzel noticed the new guards of the night shift entering.

Taking in a deep breath, Rapunzel gripped Maximus's reins tightly and closed her eyes tight, images of Eugene flooding her mind. "Maximus…_Now!_" as soon as the words came from the princess's lips, the horse bolted from the stables.

"Hey, you…" The guards already noticed the escaping team, rushing behind the horse, Rapunzel could hear the clinging of their metallic armor. "Princess, are they…" Adrian was about to ask, but Rapunzel cupped his mouth, closed her eyes as Maximus made a high jump over the boundary wall. And they were flying.

As they felt the ground beneath their feet, Rapunzel opened her eyes; early winter snow began settling over their skins. As she glanced over her shoulder, the castle boundary was a history long ago.

"Thank you, Max." She gently patted his flank with his bare feet. A smile crossed her lips when Adrian tried to imitate her only to fail to reach his legs up to the horse's flank.

"It's too high!" he pouted.

"Don't worry." Rapunzel leaned forward, holding him tight, cautiously reaching near Maximus's head. "Rub here and say thank you."

"But if it bites?" Adrian was still unsure. But Maximus neighed in protest.  
>"No, he is a good horse." Rapunzel assured him. Throwing a cautious glance, slowly and carefully Adrian reached for Maximus's ear, cautiously rubbed between them. The horse slowed, neighing happily.<p>

"He likes you." The brown haired princess smiled.

"I like him too." Adrian giggled, continually trickling into Maximus's ear. Rapunzel held him close to her heart, the moon was rising higher and the horse took the forest path. A hope flickered in her mind.

"Alright Max," Rapunzel whispered to the horse "Now take me to him."

Maximus nodded and immediately began sniffing the air. The air was cold, almost cutting through her skin. Rapunzel looked around her, the large trees casted their shadows over the clear ground in the shimmering moonlight, she hadn't been here before. Adrian hugged her tightly, the little boy was afraid. "It's alright." She soothed him, although she wasn't sure if she could find him either or even any living creature. But she had full faith on Maximus, he must be somewhere around here.

"Eugene!" She called out, with a faint hope flickering inside her.

"I don't like this place." Adrian complained "It's too cold." Rapunzel could feel him shivering against her, both of them barely dressed for cold. "Get closer." She told him and the boy scooted closer, hid his face in her safe shelter. Rapunzel was shivering too, the white snow already turned her brown locks into silvery white, her body was becoming numb, and she was sleepy.

No! She couldn't give up right now. The thought of Eugene alone in this freezing cold, brought a new surge of energy inside her.

"Eugene!" she called. The cry only echoed across the forest, mocking her deperation. A few owls hooted in answer, there was no sign of him.

She dozed off few times, the forest seemed endless, and an abandoned graveyard….

She was almost giving up hope; just then Adrian's shrill cry startled her. What's that? Her eyes flew open, beside an abandoned old grave, a lonely figure with light brown hair, almost covered with white snow….

"Eugene!"

()()()

_"Eugene!"_

The sudden cry jolted Eugene out of his foggy thoughts, and he almost couldn't believe his ears. Was that…Rapunzel?

at first he thought the wind was playing trick with him. He had heard her voice before, so many times, even dreamt of her. It was impossible for her to find him, this was an abandoned graveyard, almost miles away from the castle.

"Eugene!" another child voice joined her.

Oh, no he actually wanted to slap himself. How could Adrian be here? The cold, the hunger, possibly drained him out.

But no the voices were coming closer.

Suddenly slimy sticky feelings inside his ear brought Eugene back into the reality. A small jumped from above on his shoulder. Even with though the thick blanket of snow, Eugene recognized the small creature- Pascal!

Frantically he pulled himself from the ground. His whole body was still stiff from the sleeping on the ground. The trees had casted a long shadow across the abandoned grave. He pulled himself up from the ground, and within a split second he could recognize the figure stand at a distance- with pixie brown hair, huge emerald eyes, wide grin standing in a shimmering moonlight….

Rapunzel!

He couldn't believe his own eyes, but when a pair of arms encircled his shoulder and a small body was thrown against him almost knocking him on the ground, he had to believe that. . 'Eugene!' Eugene could feel Rapunzel's trembling body against him. Her fragrance was driving him mad again. Her salty warm tears began soaking his white shirt. 'I can't take this anymore.' Her breath trickled his ears. 'Neither can I.' Eugene felt his arms encircling her waist automatically. 'I've no existence without you.' Eugene whispered in her ears .She settled her head on his wide chest to listen the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Eugene found his safe nest in the mess of her caramel colored hair. Together they stood like that for a long moment knowing it was unlawful.

"Eugene!" The enchanted moment ended with a baby voice from behind. Rapunzel and Eugene broke the hug as Adrian rushed near his old friend, wrapping his arms around him.

'I missed you."

A sudden surge of affection rushed inside him. He found Rapunzel smiling. "I missed you too, little guy." Eugene picked up the little boy in his arms and kissed his cheek.

'Why you are gone?" He pouted, eyes shining with excitement "We had a big adventure to get here."

As he began describing the whole escapade, Eugene's eyes grew wide, brown eyes moved from Rapunzel and the little boy.

'Rapunzel,' Eugene broke the silence "How? This is dangerous."

'I don't care.' Rapunzel cut him off by placing her sander index finger on his lips. 'Please, Eugene save me!' she sounded impatient 'That Eric is worse than Eltor. You can't believe how he treated this child in the morning. He is nothing but a miserable man."

Eugene's jaw tightened. That stupid Eric had no right to treat everyone like this. But then, he remembered his banishment.

'But..' Eugene tried to interrupt her 'We can't go back to the city. I'm a ..'

"I Don't want any castle, Eugene." Rapunzel moved closer, placing his palm over his heart "My heart is beating with your name. I want you, only you."  
>"What?" Eugene was surprised "You mean…"<p>

"Yes." Rapunzel pressed her lips against him "We'll elope again."

Eugene felt his eyes closed to the warmth of her lips. He knew it was too dangerous but…. For a moment he could remember her glowing features in the warm glow of the lanterns & her intense eyes mimicking the starry night. He had seen the trust in them that night which changed his life forever. Now he couldn't break her trust again.

"We'll …" He took her hand and patted it gently. And their lips were about to…

"But it's too late." Suddenly a voice shuttered the magical silence. The couple jolted apart.

Suddenly, the yellow glow the torch tore the night's darkness, and in that split second, Eugene was able to spot a cloaked rider atop the stallion, though he couldn't make out their face—it was too much of a blur.

But the thing that stood out to him most was the thing that made his heart nearly stop beating. That horse bore the royal crest. That was a palace horse. Which meant that rider was a guard.

But no he wasn't alone, there were too many of them began appearing one by one.

"Oh, no!" Rapunzel's hands clasped over her mouth. And Eugene's arms found instantly Rapunzel's shoulder, his heart began to pound.

Suddenly the procession parted in the middle and another figure atop a black stallion marched forward.

Dark hair, dark eyes- he was the last person they both wanted to see.

Prince Eric!

**REVIEW? **

**It's a horrible chapter but I'm running out of ideas. Can you lend me some ideas if you don't want me to give up this story?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I must apologize for late updates but the main reason is I'm losing interest in this story. Even sometimes I really want to delete this story, even I tried once. Right then I look into the reviews and all the wonderful people who are still patiently waiting to read the rest. Here goes the next one. It is horrible since I'm kinda blank and no time to proofread. So thanks to "PocahontasJohnSmithforever" for helping me with the idea. Also thanks to Guest who nagged me to update.**

"Princess!" Eric practically growled when he found Rapunzel in Eugene's arms "What are you doing here, in this cold?"

Rapunzel didn't dare to glare back instead she turned her eyes to Eugene who was practically staring at his opponent. His eyes were not so gentle as it always was, instead they were sending fire to the man standing before him. "Eric, I…" Rapunzel tried to reply but soon she was cut off with Eugene's finger over her mouth.

"Rapunzel, don't." He whispered "Let me answer his questions."

"But Eugene.." Rapunzel was anxious because she didn't want him to get into anymore trouble when he already had enough on his plate. But it seemed that Eugene got desperate this time. he gently pushed her beside and stepped in front of the prince. "Let me answer your questions Eric."

Eric glared menacingly to the couple as he dismounted his horse. He practically ignored Eugene, shoved him aside and approached to the princess. Even before Rapunzel could react he grabbed her wrist "Princess, everyone is waiting for you in the castle." At first Rapunzel was surprised with the suddenness of everything, even she was shocked for a moment. But then she shook her head and stood up tall. What was she thinking? She was a princess. She immediately caught Eric's hand that was holding her wrist and strongly pushed him aside. "I'm not going."

"What?" Eric was more than surprised "What are you thinking of yourself princess, running away with a fugitive?"

Rapunzel scoffed. So he was calling Eugene a fugitive. He must the one who needed to be banished.

"Watch your words, Eric.' Eugene decided to cut in "You are taking with a princess." His eyes met Rapunzel who was clearly afraid with the whole event and wanted to step in but Eugene raised his hand, telling her to stop. "Eric, you are the one who is behind this. I can see your real face." He was now looking straight into his dark eyes, unafraid "Aren't you?" Rapunzel looked anxiously into Eugene's eyes, but he gave Eric an icy glare unlike anything she had ever seen. He carefully took Rapunzel's hand and freed it gently from Eric's iron grip and glared straightly into his cousin's eyes.

"Eugene, you.." Eric tried to smile nervously "Who told you this?"

"I know." he moved closer to Rapunzel who wrapped her arms protectively around him as he continued "You set the plans of assassination in the coronation ceremony, didn't you? It was you who tried to kill me, didn't you?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened with his words. she never expected him to tell these things. Even she didn't even suspected Eric for anything. It was true that Eric was a horrible, miserable prince but he was the conspirator? That was totally horrible. Even Adrian moved closer, wrapped his little arms around Eugene's leg, and moved his eyes from his father to his friend.

"Eugene," Rapunzel whispered "What are you saying?" she was completely at loss. Eric remained frozen in his place, shocked with the revelation of the truth, and send murdering gaze at Eugene. The guards were also ready with their weapons ready to arrest the wanted man.

"Do you have any proof?" At last Eric said though clench teeth.

"My memory never betrays me." Eugene replied, not missing a beat "And I'm the legal prince of Naldora. I've the power to punish you, Eric."

"Shut up." A sly smile crossed Eric's lips. He moved even closer and Eugene's glare didn't weaver a bit "I've enough of your muttering cousin. But without proof you are nothing. Still I tell you to let the princess go. Or…you will regret."

Rapunzel's heart was pounding like a drum against her ribs, as she watched two men glaring at each other. She moved closer to her husband. If Eric was the real culprit then he never came here without the bigger plan. He had power, men, weapons everything. And Eugene had nothing, not even a proof to prove his claim. What if Eric's plan unfolded? She could see the murderous rage in his eyes and suddenly she realized that he didn't miss the chance this time. Gently she placed a hand over Eugene's chest and whispered "Eugene, please…"

But the ex-prince seemed too much occupied with his own determination. And her fear at last came true when Eugene spoke, "What you'll do if I don't let her go?"

"Then I'll have her, brother." Eric replied and without delay he moved nearer, grabbed Rapunzel's arm and began pulling her forward, and Rapunzel let out a yelp, not expecting this. "Come, Princess. You're coming with me."

"Hey, let my wife go." At last Eugene demanded, walking closer to his distressed wife "Let her go, I say."

"What if I not?" Eric grinned at the princess with his best dashing smile and turned his eyes toward his rival "What you'll do?"

"I can have her like this." Next time the answer came from Eugene with a punch on Eric's jaw that doubled him over with a gagging sound coming from his mouth. His grip loosened from Rapunzel's arm who fell on the snow covered ground but Eugene was by her in that instant, helped her to get up on her feet. 'Eugene." She whimpered collapsing in his chest.

"Are you alright?" He soothed the fallen princess. "Yes." She hugged him tighter, not believing what just happened. 'Hey." Eugene held her tight, planting soft kisses on her forehead "It's alright."

It was almost returning of the old sensation, both of them hugging together, with the snow landing over their bodies. None of them were dressed for cold and the cold was nothing when they were together, holding each other. Possibly they would stay like this forever if not a shrill cry from a child voice shuttered the silence of the night.

"Princess."

It was Adrian's voice. Both of them spun around only to find Eric holding the little boy with the sword pointed straight to his throat.

"So brother, what you'll do now?" a sly smile was playing in his face. his mouth was still bleeding from the punch that Eugene gave him earlier and in the dim moonlight he really looked more fearful than Dracula.

"My hand will not tremble a bit to slit this little throat." Eric smiled. Rapunzel gasped. Now she really wanted to believe that Eric was the one who was really behind everything. She looked at Eugene who really seemed furious.

"He is your son, Eric." Eugene spoke almost in half whisper "How can you…" he still couldn't believe his brother cruelty. He could be a conspirator but behaving with his own son. No... it was really too much.

"Who says, he is my son?" Eric let out a laugh, gazing from Eugene to Adrian who was still trembling like a caged bird in front of his sword. "Last night, I got Lady Emlyn's secret diary. I know Ardian's true identity. Who can deny his similarity with you brother?"

"What?" Eugene's heart missed a beat when he looked at the little boy. Even Rapunzel moved closer, held Eugene's arm tightly. "He is ours." She could barely speak. Tears were threatened to spill from her big green eyes, begging him to save their lost treasure.

"Unhand him." Eugene was about to unleash his own sword "Don't dare to touch my child." Right them Rapunzel decided to cut off. She gently placed her hand over his arm and said "Don't."

Before Eugene could say anything else, Rapunzel spoke up, scared of what might happen next. Her eyes moved between two men and their son.  
>"Eric, We better go back to the castle." She sounded really tired right now "I think it isn't the best place to talk. And let Adrian go."<p>

"What?" Eugene was more than surprised "Rapunzel, he is.."

"Indeed…" Eric narrowed his eyes even more, his angry stare still fixed on Eugene. Finally, he lowered down his sword from Adrian's throat and turned to the guards and said something that none of them expected "Arrest Rider."

'Wha…" Before Eugene could even react, the guards surrounded him with their swords and spears ready. "Don't move, brother." He grinned at him, still holding Adrian in his tight grip "If you move, then…"

He ordered his men to search Eugene's satchel that revealed the lost crown. He proudly took that and placed on his head and smiled victoriously "And yes, this is not for you, bother."

Eugene looked at Rapunzel who gave him a helpless look. As Eric let Adrian go, he rushed near Rapunzel and wrapped his little arms around her knees. A tear spilled from her eyes as she met Eugene's sad eyes.

"It is alright." Eugene nodded.

As the guards shoved him away, Rapunzel decided to mount Maximus who was still giving Eric a angry glare but there was nothing to do. She helped Adrian to mount Maximus who gave her a questioning look about Eugene. She gently kissed his forehead and turned to the prince, "Let's go, Eric."

As they continued riding to the palace, her eyes caught Eugene watching her though the tiny window of the prison van.

"I'm sorry, Eugene." She sighed "Please, forgive me."

And she knew he forgave her.

**It is totally horrible. Still REVIEW?**


End file.
